Harry Potter y el Ejército de Dumbledore
by Sher-Black
Summary: 6 AÑO:con ayuda de algunos miembros del antiguo ED, Harry y Cia deciden formar un grupo,la única salida ante la ceguera del resto del mundo mágico. ATENCIÓN:No todo es lo q parece.10 CHAPTER UP CORREGIDO Luego de la O del F
1. Tan solo

_**Harry Potter y el Ejercito de Dumbledore.**_

**Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic.**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón y con el fin de que los entretengan.**

_Quizás no sea el vino quizás no sea el postre, quizás no sea, no sea nada pero hay tanta belleza tirada en la mesa, desnuda toda rebalsada. Apuras el vaso vas perdiendo el paso y en la mesa ya no hay nada. Borracha está la puerta cerraste y quedó abierta y puedo escuchar tu llamada...  
Oh! Tan solo...  
Oh! Tan solo...  
Servida ya tu boca, tan dulce está tu boca, tan dulce con un blues amargo, un vaso rueda al piso lento cae al piso, lento y muere en mil pedazos, no quiero dejar que se vean tus ojos se vean tan, tan, tan, tan, tristes habrá sido el destino o ese vaso de vino que dijiste:  
Oh! Tan solo  
Oh! Tan solo  
Salta la cuerda, se enreda y cae de boca y cae de boca y cae de boca  
Oh! Tan solo _  
**_Tan Solo – Los Piojos_**.

_**Harry Potter y el Ejercito de Dumbledore.**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Tan solo:**_

_Día:29 de Julio._

Las calles de Privet Drive, ya no son lo que eran, ahora se podía notar a simple vista que un aura de soledad, aislamiento e intranquilidad rondaba por la zona, especialmente alrededor de la casa numero 4.

Ya no eran días soleados, ahora por un extraño motivo esos días de verano eran nublados y tristes; y aunque los niños salían a jugar en la calle, ya no era tan divertido.

Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un chico diferente. Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año y, por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes, menos mal que los _muggles_ con los que convivía, le habían dejado sacar su baúl con los libros para poder hacerlos, aunque a pesar de eso, Harry se sentía mal, era un sentimiento raro, se sentía, vacío, sin ganas de vivir, ya no le importaba nada...solo Sirius...

Aquella mañana, como tantas otras en aquel verano, Harry se levanto, se miro en el espejo, y pudo ver a un adolescente con un cuerpo bien formado, pelo negro como la noche mas oscura, y unos ojos verdes preciosos, pero al mismo tiempo sin brillo, ese brillo que lo caracterizaba tanto, se había perdido...

Todo por culpa del viejo decrepito de Voldemort, sino le hubiera hecho caso a ese sueño, y si hubiera estudiado Oclumancia nada de eso hubiera sucedido...

_-¿por qué todo me pasa a mi?-_ se preguntó Harry por milésima vez aquel verano –_primero mis padres, luego Cedric, y ahora Sirius...todo por esa maldita profecía...por favor no quiero sufrir mas, Dios..._

dijo, al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas y unas amargas lagrimas salían por sus ojos

_- por favor, ya basta, por que quieres que siga sufriendo?-_ ese dolor que tenia acumulado, lo estaba destrozando.

HEY NIÑO, VEN A SERVIR LA CENA!!!- gritó Petunia, desde el piso de abajo

YA VOY TIA- le contestó Harry sin ganas

Se limpió los ojos se acomodó su ropa, y bajó a la cocina, a servir la cena a sus tíos

Cuando llegó, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Veían en la nueva televisión un programa de noticias.

Sirvió la comida, y se sentó entre Duddley y tío Vernon, que seguía tan gordo y con su enorme bigote como siempre. Ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haber notado la presencia de Harry en la cocina.

"...les informamos a los televidentes que el ex presidiario Sirius Black, fue hallado muerto, justo cuando se le habían levantado todos los cargos, ya que fue declarado inocente por el crimen de asesinato en..."

Esas palabras hicieron efecto en Harry y en los Dursley, ya no podía mas si se quedaba sentado en la mesa se iba a poner a llorar, y no quería darles ese gusto a los Dursley, entonces, se levantó de la mesa para ir a su habitación cuando...

Hey, niño ven aquí!!! – dijo Vernon

Harry paró, y se dio vuelta

Cómo es eso que tu padrino murió?

Harry sin ganas de contestar solo dijo – una mortífaga lo asesinó a finales de año.

Una que?? Que es _mortafaga_??

Mortifago, son el nombre que se le dan a los seguidores de Voldemort- dijo tía Petunia dejando anonadados a todos, escuche a ... ese anormal con el que se casó mi "perfecta hermana" hablar de ellos hace mucho

A si es, dijo Harry, a si que si me disculpan voy a mi habitación, creo que sus dudas ya fueron contestadas no?

No, quédate acá!!!- le grito Vernon Dursley

Que quieres?

No he terminado contigo...por que lo mataron?, es decir no me importa, es mas, pienso que fue lo mejor, esa escoria de persona no sirve para nada, no? Pero sin embargo me gustaría saber com...

CALLATE MALDITO MUGGLE!!! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR DE UNA PERSONA COMO SIRIUS BLACK, TU ERES MAS ESCORIA QUE CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA QUE HALLA CONOCIDO, MI PADRINO ERA LO UNICO QUE TENIA, ERA UNA ESTUPENDA PERSONA Y NADIE, ESCUCHAME BIEN ESTUPIDO, PERO NADIE SE VA A REFERIR DE ESA FORMA DE MI PADRINO, ESPECIALMENTE SI YO ESTOY PRESENTE, ME ESCUCHASTE!?!?!!

En ese momento todas los vasos y jarrones empezaron a estallar, y tío Vernon empezó a hincharse, su cara empezó a aumentar de tamaño, se le agrandaron sus pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiro tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron lo botones de su camisa y golpearon en las paredes...

Vernon!!! Amor, empezó a gritar tía Petunia cuando su esposo empezó a elevarse como un globo...

Todo volvía a suceder, como hace 3 años cuando Harry infló a Marge, la hermana de Vernon, entonces Harry, sin que nadie lo notara, subió corriendo a su habitación, metió sus pertenencias dentro del baúl, rápidamente, agarró a Hedwig y salió corriendo de la casa, para poder tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo

Cuando llego al living pudo ver aquella escena que se volvía a repetir...

¡VEN AQUÍ! Chilló Duddley ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PADRE!

Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a Duddley

Ese muggle idiota se lo merecía!!! Dijo jadeando. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques!!

Tentó a sus espaldas buscando la manija de la puerta.

Me voy-añadió- ya he tenido bastante, no los soporto mas

Momento después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig por esa ya conocida calle..._todo vuelve a repetirse_ pensaba...

Cuando llegó a la calle Magnolia, miró para ambos lado, y cuando se fijó que no había ningún muggle a la vista, levantó su varita, y de pronto ante él apareció un fabuloso autobús rojo...

-bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte, alargue la varita, suba a bordo, y lo llevaremos a donde quiera...- le decía el ya conocido Stan Shunpike

Harry subió, y le preguntó...

Cuanto dinero me saldría, para ir hasta el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?...

_Continuará..._

_Hola, me llamo Florencia y este es el principio de mi primer fic, es bastante corto, pero los que vienen serán mas largos e interesantes. Ojalá que les guste y me dejen reviews, _

_**Espero tener el próximo capitulo para dentro de poco, escríbanmen a , para comentarios, tomatazos o para agregarme al msn, acepto cualquier cosa menos maldiciones imperdonables y virus.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capi...chau**_

**SHER**

**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (no, es el perro mas buenito, cariñoso, hermoso..? Canuto te amo)_**

_**MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LAS LUPINAS (quien no quisiera tener** **un lobito de peluche???)**_

_**FUINDADORA DE KITTY MERODEADORAS**_

_**FANÁTICA DE LOS MERODEADORES!!!! **_


	2. Viaje en autobús

_Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes son de J.K, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón y con el fin de que los entretengan._

**Capitulo 2**

**Viaje en autobús  
**  
Cuando llegó a la calle Magnolia, miró para ambos lado, y cuando se fijó que no había ningún muggle a la vista, levantó su varita, y de pronto ante él apareció un fabuloso autobús rojo...

-bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte, alargue la varita, suba a bordo, y lo llevaremos a donde quiera...- le decía el ya conocido Stan Shunpike

Harry subió, y le dijo...

Cuanto dinero me saldría para ir hasta el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?...

15 sickles, pero por 18 te damos además una taza de chocolate y por 20 una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas. Harry buscó en su baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan los 15 sickles, ya que no le quedaba mucho dinero. Entre los dos levantaron el baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig encima, y lo subieron al autobús.

Hey, yo te conozco- le dijo Stan al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba en que cama podría descansar

Eres Harry Potter!!

Ehh, si, soy yo, oye Stan, en cuanto tiempo estaremos en Hogwarts?- le pregunto rápidamente para cambiar de tema...

Ehh, a si, aproximadamente en una hora porque como no se puede entrar en los terrenos del castillo, te tendrás que bajar en Hosmeade, y luego caminar...

Ahh, ok, Stan, bueno, yo ahora voy a descansar, me podrías avisar cuando lleguemos?

Si, señor Potter, como usted diga, no se preocupe, Stan está para ayudarlo en lo que quiera, señor

Muchas gracias Stan, y por favor, no le digas a nadie que me viste aquí, ok?

Si, señor no se preocupe, señor

A Harry la emoción que tenia Stan por ayudarle le hacia acordar tremendamente a Dobby, el elfo domestico, que en incontables ocasiones lo metió en líos y al mismo tiempo le ayudo a salir de ellos. Lejos de pensar en Dobby, ya acostado en la cama de hierro del autobús, y con las cortinas cerradas para que nadie lo viera, Harry estaba mas preocupado por otra cosa...

Que le diré al profesor Dumbledore?, ojalá que no se haya ido de vacaciones y este en el castillo, la verdad es que no se como pensé en ir a Hogwarts, después de todo, sigo enojado con Dumbledore... pero a la casa de Ron no quiero ir, si los mortífagos se enteran pueden atacar la Madriguera; Hermione seguro que salió de vacaciones con sus padres, y a otro lado no tengo a donde ir al menos que valla a Grimmauld Place, pero no me gustaría volver a ese lugar, por lo menos no ahora...

Harry recordaba el motivo por el cual estaba enojado con Dumbledore...  
_  
-------FLASH BACK-------_

"...Se como te sientes, Harry," dijo Dumbledore muy calmado.

"No, no lo sabe," dijo Harry, y su voz de repente se volvió alta y fuerte. El enojo salió dentro de el. Dumbledore no sabía nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

Harry se volteo de espaldas a Dumbledore y miro determinadamente a afuera de la ventana de enfrente. El podía ver el estadio de Quidditch en la distancia. Sirius había aparecido ahí una vez, disfrazado como un peludo perro negro, para que el pudiera ver a Harry jugar... El había venido probablemente a ver si Harry era tan bueno como James había sido... Harry nunca le había preguntado...

"No hay vergüenza en lo que estas sintiendo, Harry," dijo la voz de Dumbledore. "Al contrario... el hecho de que puedas sentir dolor como este es tu mas grande fuerza."

Harry sintió que el enojo lo lamía por dentro, ardiendo en el terrible vació, sintiendo el deseo de dañar a Dumbledore por su tranquilidad y sus vacías palabras.

"Mi mas grande fuerza, cierto?" dijo Harry, su voz temblaba mientras miraba afuera al estadio de Quidditch, no prestándole mas atención. "Usted no tiene una pista... Usted no sabe..."

"Que es lo que no se?" pregunto calmadamente Dumbledore.

Era demasiado. Harry se volteo, temblando de rabia.

"No quiero hablar de como me siento, de acuerdo?"

"Harry, sufrir así demuestra que tu sigues siendo un hombre! Este dolor es parte de ser un ser humano"

"ENTONCES - NO - QUIERO - SER - UN - HUMANO!"

Harry rugió, y alcanzo uno de los delicados instrumentos de plata de la mesa a lado de el y lo lanzo a través de la habitación. Se rompió en cientos de pequeños pedazos contra la pared. Varios de los retratos dejaron salir gritos de enojo y miedo, y el retrato de Armando Dippet dijo, "De verdad!" .

"NO ME IMPORTA!" Harry les grito, agarrando un lunatoscopio y arrojándolo dentro de la chimenea. "HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE, HE VISTO SUFICIENTE, ME QUIERO IR, QUIERO QUE TERMINE, YA NO ME IMPORTA - "

El alcanzo la mesa donde el instrumento de plata había estado parado y la tiro también. Se rompió en pedazos en el suelo y las patas rodaron en diferentes direcciones.

"Si te importa," dijo Dumbledore. El no se había inmutado o había hecho un solo movimiento para impedir que Harry demoliera su oficina. Su expresión era calmada, casi indiferente. "Te importa tanto que sientes como si sangraras hasta la muerte con del dolor".

"YO - NO!" Harry grito, tan fuerte que sintió que su garganta se desgarraría, y por un segundo el quería lanzarse sobre Dumbledore romperlo también; Hacer pedazos esa calmada vieja cara, sacudirlo, herirlo, hacerlo sentir alguna pequeña parte del horror dentro de Harry.

"Oh si, tu si," dijo Dumbledore, aun mas calmado. "Tu ahora has perdido a tu madre, tu padre, y la cosa mas cercana a una padre que has conocido. Claro que te importa."

"USTED NO SABE COMO ME SIENTO!" Harry rugió. "USTED - PARADO AHI - USTED - "

Pero las palabras ya no eran suficientes, romper cosas no ayudaba mas. El quería correr, el quería seguir corriendo y nunca mirar atrás, el quería estar en cualquier lado en donde no pudiera ver esos ojos claros azules mirándolo, esa odiosa calmada vieja cara. Se volteo sobre sus talones y corrió a la puerta, alcanzo el pomo de la puerta otra vez, y tiro de ella.

Pero la puerta no abrió.

Harry se volteo a Dumbledore.

"Déjame salir," dijo. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

"No" dijo simplemente Dumbledore.

Por unos segundos se miraron uno al otro,

"Déjame salir," Harry dijo otra vez.

"No," repitió Dumbledore.

"Si no me deja - si me deja aquí - si no me deja - "

"De cualquier modo continua destruyendo mis posesiones," dijo Dumbledore serenamente. "En mi opinión tengo demasiadas."

-Lo harás –dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.- Porque no estás ni siquiera cerca de lo enfadado que deberías estar conmigo. Si me vas a atacar, como sé que estás cerca de hacerlo, me gustaría tenerlo ganado a conciencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es mi culpa que Sirius muriese –dijo Dumbledore claramente.- O debería decir, casi toda la culpa. No seré tan arrogante como para reclamar responsabilidades de todos. Sirius era un hombre valiente, listo y energético, y tales hombres no suelen contentarse sentados en casa escondiéndose mientras piensan que otros están en peligro. No obstante, tú no deberías haber creído por un instante que había alguna necesidad de que fueras al Departamento de Misterios esta noche. Si hubiera sido sincero contigo, Harry, como debería haberlo sido, tú habrías sabido hace mucho tiempo que Voldemort podría intentar y atraerte al Departamento de Misterios, y tú nunca habrías sido persuadido de ir allí esta noche. Y Sirius no habría tenido que ir tras de ti. Esa culpa recae en mí, sólo en mí.

Harry aún tenía su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pero no estaba atento a eso. Estaba mirando a Dumbledore, respirando dificultosamente, escuchando todavía apenas entendiendo lo que estaba oyendo.

-Por favor, siéntate. –dijo Dumbledore. No era una orden, era una petición.

Harry titubeó, entonces caminó lentamente atravesando la habitación ahora llena de basura, con cristales y trozos plateados por el suelo, y cogió el sitio de delante del escritorio de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore bajó sus manos y miró a Harry a través de sus gafas de media- luna.

-Es hora –dijo- de decirte lo que debería haberte dicho hace cinco años, Harry. Por favor siéntate. Te lo voy a contar todo. Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia. Tendrás tu oportunidad de estar furioso conmigo –de hacer lo que quieras- cuando yo haya terminado...

_-----FIN FLASH BACK-------_

Harry se sentía muy mal, no tendría que haber tratado así a Dumbledore, pensaba, pero, ya no quiero que me escondan mas nada... pero a pesar de todo, me porte muy mal con él... le debo una disculpa, aquel día estaba furioso, y me la agarré con Dumbledore... pobre... va a pensar que solo me acerco a él cuando estoy en problemas, y aunque casi siempre es así, yo a Dumbledore... lo quiero como si fuera el abuelo que nunca conocí.

Y con estos pensamientos Harry fue cayendo en un sueño, que por primera vez en aquel verano no fue una pesadilla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

-Señor Potter, por favor despierte en cinco minutos llegamos, señor- decía Stan al mismo tiempo que sacudía a Harry para que despertara.

-Ehh, ahh, si gracias Stan, ya me preparo-

Harry se incorporó en la cama, circulaban por las calles de un poblado pueblo, lleno de negocios, era Hosmeade, de pronto Ernie, el conductor, pisó el freno, y el Autobús Noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de un pequeño bar, "Las Tres Escobas".

-gracias- dijo Harry. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la acera el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.- bueno, entonces, adiós, y muchas gracias-

-De nada, señor Potter, y acuérdese, que para lo que quiera puede contar con el servicio del Autobús Noctámbulo, solo recuerde levantar la varita, y ahí estaremos, adiós y cuídese -

Entonces Stan subió de nuevo al autobús, y en un pestañear de ojos desapareció.

Bueno Hedwig, ya estamos acá, solo falta, caminar hasta el castillo, creo que, seria mas rápido, si vamos por el pasadizo de la casa de los gritos, por que en Honeydukes, seguro que habrá mucha gente, y no quiero que me vean.

Entonces Harry, una vez que llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, soltó a Hedwig, y le dijo – ve y vuela hasta Hogwarts, puedes quedarte en la lechucearía- Hedwig como si entendiera, le mordió el dedo amistosamente y salió volando a su destino. Mientras tanto Harry, llevaba a rastras el baúl y la jaula vacía por el pasadizo, iba pensando en todos los momentos vividos con Sirius en aquella casa cuando por fin se dio cuenta que había recorrido todo el camino, y en ese momento se hallaba parado frente al castillo, de pronto la puerta del castillo se abre, y de ella sale un anciano, de larga barba blanca, ojos azules, y anteojos de media luna...

-hola, Harry, te estaba esperando- le dice Albus Dumbledore, con su famoso tono pacífico, recién me crucé con tu lechuza Hedwig.

Harry, sin dudarlo, dejó despreocupadamente todas las cosas en el suelo, y salió corriendo hasta donde se encuentra el director.

Perdón, profesor Dumbledore, estoy arrepentido de todo lo que le dije el curso pasado, por favor perdóneme- dijo Harry cuando unas lagrimas empezaron a desprenderse de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba a los brazos del asombrado directo, y le daba un abrazo, lleno de ternura y arrepentimiento.

No te preocupes Harry, ya todo es pasado, y perdóname tu, a mi- le dijo Dumbledore, correspondiendo el abrazo, y dejando escapar unas lagrimas hasta su larga y plateada barba.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa escena podría haber creído que se trataba de un nieto arrepentido pidiéndole perdón a su abuelo mas querido.

**_Continuará_**...

Bueno, este es el 2 capi, aunque es un poco corto, espero que les haya gustado, a partir del próximo capi serán mas largos. Como ya saben please dejen reviews, con sus comentarios, por que si no, no voy a saber si les gusta el fic o no, y si no hay reviews no hay fic :p Dentro de poco se viene el 3 capi, así que nos vemos en la próxima... Chau

**SHER BLACK  
**  
ORGULLOSA MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (no, es el perro mas buenito, cariñoso, hermoso..? Canuto te amo ) ADMIRADORA DE REMUS LUPIN (quien no quisiera tener un lobito de peluche???)

FANATICA DE LOS MERODEADORES!!!


	3. Home Sweet Home

_Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes son de J.K, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón y con el fin de que los entretengan._

**CAPITULO 3 **

**HOME SWEET HOME**

...-hola, Harry, te estaba esperando- le dice Albus Dumbledore, con su famoso tono de calma

Harry, sin dudarlo, deja despreocupadamente todas las cosas en el suelo, y sale corriendo hasta donde se encuentra el director.

Perdón, profesor Dumbledore, estoy arrepentido de todo lo que le dije el curso pasado, por favor perdóneme- dijo Harry cuando unas lagrimas empezaron a desprenderse de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba a los brazos del asombrado directo, y le daba un abrazo, lleno de ternura y arrepentimiento.

No te preocupes Harry, ya todo es pasado, y perdóname tu, a mi- le dijo Dumbledore, correspondiendo el abrazo, y dejando escapar unas lagrimas hasta su larga y plateada barba.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa escena podría haber creído que se trataba de un nieto arrepentido pidiéndole perdón a su abuelo mas querido.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se separaron y se regalaron mutuamente una sincera sonrisa

Bueno Harry, ahora que esto ya esta arreglado, que te parece, si dejas tus cosas aquí y vamos a almorzar, y de paso me explicas porque volviste a escapar de tu casa?- le dijo Dumbledore con una mirada pícara

Bueno profesor, la verdad que no me vendría nada mal, tengo un hambre que me comería hasta a un hipogrifo

Jajaja, rieron los dos, yo también, Harry, jajaja

Mientras caminaban hacia las cocinas, Harry le pregunto a Dumbledore Profesor, está usted solo en el castillo, o hay alguien mas? No, solo estamos, tu, el profesor Snape , la profesora McGonagall y yo Ustedes no se toman vacaciones? Ahora que Voldemort regresó es imposible, Harry, por que lo preguntas? Si le digo algo, no se enoja... No, dime, que pasa? Para serle sincero, siempre me lo imagine, de vacaciones en la playa, vestido con ropa muggle, con una bebida en la mano, anteojos de sol, y con crema protectora en la nariz jejeje Jajaja muy gracioso harry- le contestó Dumbledore, a punto de estallar de risa, pero tratando de disimular

Bueno, ya llegamos, a las cocinas, pasa Harry, le dijo el director... Cuando entro Harry pudo observar las ollas relucientes y sartenes colgadas a lo largo del muro de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillos al otro extremo, cuando algo pequeño se acercó a él corriendo desde el medio de la sala.

-Señor Harry Potter, que agradable visita señor, Dobby está muy feliz de verle señor, usted ha venido a visitar al viejo Dobby, con el profesor Dumbledore, que contento que estoy señor Potter-

acto seguido el elfo le dio un abrazo tan fuerte en el estomago que lo dejó sin aliento, y Harry temió que le partiera las costillas.

Do...Dobby!!!, hola Dobby, como has estado??

Entonces Dobby se separó de Harry, y le dijo radiante de alegría... Bien, señor Potter, he esperado mucho por verlo, y usted hoy, viene a Hogwarts y visita a Dobby, y eso que el año escolar todavía no empezó!!!, el viejo Dobby esta muy contento...

Bueno Dobby, interrumpió Dumbledore, el señor Potter y yo tenemos que charlar, podrías traernos algo para almorzar?

Si señor, por supuesto ya le traigo todo. En menos de dos minutos Dobby y una decena de elfos mas prepararon una mesa con todo tipo de comidas, bebidas, postres y dulces de Hoynedukes.

Ven Harry, siéntate, le dijo el director, una vez que la mesa estuvo lista, y los elfos se habían ido, a limpiar.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y beber, y estuvieran satisfechos, Dumbledore hablo... Quieres un te? Ehh, bueno, esta bien Bueno, harry, manifestó Dumbledore, sirviendo el te, no me importa confesarte que nos has inquietado a unos cuantos...huir de esa manera de la casa de tus tíos!! Cuando Arabella me lo contó, y me dijo que no pudo detenerte porque habías tomado el autobús noctámbulo me asuste mucho, menos mal que pudo escuchar que te dirigías a Hogwarts...pero estas a salvo y eso es lo importante, ahora lo que me gustaría saber es porque huiste DE NUEVO...

Ehh, bueno...usted vera profesor, lo que pasó fue que...

------FLASH BACK-------

... Como es eso que tu padrino murió?

Harry sin ganas de contestar solo dijo –lo asesinó, al final de año, una mortífaga

Una que?? Que es mortafaga??

Mortifago, son el nombre que se le dan a los seguidores de Voldemort- dijo tía Petunia dejando anonadados a todos, escuche a mi hermana hablar de ellos hace mucho

A si es, dijo Harry, a si que si me disculpan voy a mi habitación, creo que sus dudas ya fueron contestadas no?

No, quédate acá!!!- le grito Vernon Dursley

Que quieres?

No he terminado contigo...por que lo mataron?, es decir no me importa, es mas, pienso que fue lo mejor, esa escoria de persona no sirve para nada, no? Pero sin embargo me gustaría saber com...

CALLATE MALDITO MUGGLE!!! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR DE UNA PERSONA COMO SIRIUS BLACK, TU ERES MAS ESCORIA QUE CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA QUE HALLA CONOCIDO, MI PADRINO ERA LO UNICO QUE TENIA, Y NADIE, ESCUCHAME BIEN ESTUPIDO, PERO NADIE SE VA A REFERIR DE ESA FORMA DE MI PADRINO, ESPECIALMENTE SI YO ESTOY PRESENTE, ME ESCUCHASTE!?!?!!

En ese momento todas los vasos y jarrones empezaron a estallar, y tío Vernon empezó a hincharse, su cara empezó a aumentar de tamaño, se le agrandaron sus pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiro tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron lo botones de su camisa y golpearon en las paredes...

------FIN FLASH BACK----

Dumbledore, se quedó callado, como si estuviera meditando, en sus ojos se podía ver muchas cosas, odio, sorpresa, rabia...

Después de unos minutos de meditación le dijo a harry que él, se tendría que haber calmado y que no le tendría que haber gritado así a sus tíos y menos perder el control de aquella forma, aunque sus tíos tampoco le tendrían que haber dicho eso...

Bueno Harry, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes el resto de las vacaciones en el castillo, podrás dormir en tu sala común, la contraseña es fénix en llamas, y la de mi oficina es alcachofas acolchonadas, cualquier cosa que necesites me encuentras allí, ahora voy a escribirles una carta a tus tíos y otra a Cornelius Fudge, la verdad es que están todos muy preocupados, por suerte los del Departamento Encargado de Deshacer Magia Accidental ya solucionaron la hinchazón de tu tío y les volvieron a borrar la memoria...ahora si quieres escríbeles a tus amigos el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger

Esta bien, muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore, le dijo Harry sin poder creer la suerte que tenia

-Dime Albus, todavía no empezamos el curso escolar, además solo vamos a estar tu y yo, porque el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall van a estar muy ocupados durante las vacaciones y no creo que los veas mucho.

Ok, gracias prof... digo... Albus

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Luego de la charla con Dumbledore, Harry se sentía muy feliz, fue a la lechucearía a buscar a Hedwig y escribir las cartas para sus amigos...

_Querido Ron: _

_¿cómo estas?, como ya sabrás (ya que tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia ), eh vuelto a escapar de la casa de mis tíos, la razón de porque lo hice fue por que estuvieron insultando a Sirius, por eso es que me puse tan furioso e hice que mi tío empezara a hincharse, como tía Marge hace 3 años... ahora estoy en Hogwarts, así que tú, y tu familia no tienen porque preocuparse, pasare todo el verano aquí...¿¡no es fabuloso!?, lastima que estaré un poco solo...pero bueno, algo es algo..._

saludos a toda tu familia

Harry

p.d: pídele perdón a tu madre de mi parte, que seguro por como es ella, habrá estado con los nervios de punta.

Ahora solo faltaba la carta para Hermione...

_Querida Hermy:_

Te escribo para contarte que en estos momentos me encuentro en Hogwarts, aunque no lo creas, voy a pasar lo que queda de las vacaciones aquí, ya que tuve una discusión con los Dursley, y me escape de la casa, la razón fue que estuvieron insultando a Sirius y dijeron una enorme cantidad de barbaridades, la cosa es que mi tío termino flotando en le aire como un globo, no te preocupes Dumbledore ya arregló todo con el Ministerio. Espero que no te enojes ni te preocupes, por lo menos te enteraste por mí de todo lo ocurrido, jejeje

Besos Harry

Toma Hedwig, mándales estas carta a Ron y Hemione, la lechuza le mordió cariñosamente el dedo, como si entendiera las palabras de su dueño y salió volando por la pequeña ventana de la pajarera de las lechuzas.

Mientras Harry se dirigía a la sala común, pensaba porque le habría puestos todo eso en la carta a hermione...querida Hermy??, besos??, pensaba Harry...

Fénix en llamas le dijo al retrato de la señora gorda...

Y con estos pensamientos tan raros fue a buscar sus cosa para terminar la tarea que le habían dado para las vacaciones...por lo menos ahora tengo la biblioteca, y se me hará todo mas fácil...si Herm se enterara se moriría de envidia, jejeje

Espera un momento Harry, se dijo a si mismo...HERM??? DESDE CUANDO LE DICES ASI??- se pregunto a si mismo...

Creo que alguien se esta enamorando- le cantó de forma chistosa una vocecita en su cabeza... Ya cállate, le dijo a su conciencia, creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco...pero...será??me gusta Hermione???

No, no puede ser...y sacándose todo esto de la cabeza, se dirigió a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes.

_**Continuará…**_

_Bueno, este es el 3 capi, creo que es bastante larguito fueron unas 5 hojas por lo menos. Como ya saben please dejen reviews, con sus comentarios, por que si no, no voy a saber si les gusta el fic o no, y si no hay reviews no hay fic :p Dentro de poco se viene el 4 capi, así que nos vemos en la próxima..._

Chau

**SHER BLACK**

ORGULLOSA MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (no es el perro mas buenito, cariñoso, hermoso...? Canuto te amo)

ADMIRADORA DE REMUS LUPIN (quien no quisiera tener un lobito de peluche???) 

FANATICA DE LOS MERODEADORES!!! (


	4. Merodeando por los pasillo

_Antes que nada les aviso que este FanFiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón, con el fin de que los entretengan y sin fines de lucro.  
_  
**Capitulo 4**

Merodeando por los pasillos.

Día: 31 de julio

Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con doseles de la sala común recordando lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, especialmente en Sirius, su padrino, en como había muerto él por ir a salvarlo y pensando "Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y hubiera seguido practicando Oclumencia él no hubiera muerto, estaría en su casa intentando hacer algo para divertirse, y el mal nacido de Pettigrew estaría encerrado en la mas sucia y oscura celda de Azkaban, aunque pensándolo bien, en estos momentos Azkaban debe ser un parque de diversiones para los mortífagos...ese estúpido de Fudge, ojalá que Dumbledore lo haga entrar en razón..." Este año tendré que mejorar Oclumencia lo antes posible, no quiero que por mi culpa, pase lo mismo que pasó con Sirius, y si se puede voy a empezar a entrenar después de mi cumpleaños, pensaba Harry..."te prometo Sirius que por vos y por mis padres, haré todo lo posible para eliminar a Voldemort cueste lo que cueste" se dijo muy seriamente... Bueno mejor me voy a bañar, hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero estar presentable...aunque no se para que lo hago, si no va a venir nadie, ni voy a hacer alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo...

_----FLASH BACK----  
_  
Era la hora del almuerzo y mientras Harry comía su pollo al horno con papas noissette, una bandada de lechuzas entraba al gran comedor, y se dirigían a él...

La primera era Pig, (que por poco se traga la ventana al entrar), seguía tan revoltosa como siempre, y traía una carta de su amigo Ron...

_Harry: _

_Mi padre me contó lo que pasó en casa de tus tíos, pero tu carta me lo confirmó, creo que ese muggle se lo merecía...cuando mamá se enteró casi le da un infarto, la pobre estaba tan o mas nerviosa que el día que te eligieron para "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", caminaba por toda la casa repitiendo como una loca: "hay no, ahora si que lo echan, hay por Dios, que me da el patatús". Por suerte Dumbledore fue al Ministerio y resolvió todo con Fudge, creo que no te dieron ninguna amonestación por ser como una forma de pedir perdón por no creer en lo del regreso de Tu-Ya- Sabes-Quien. Te cuento que en el diario El Profeta no salió ningún artículo de Mortífagos o de algún ataque, pero papá me contó que dentro del Ministerio ya están haciendo algunos cambios aunque no me dijeron cuales... Ayer mamá le escribió una carta a Dumbledore para preguntarle si aunque sea Hermione y yo podemos quedarnos en el castillo contigo, así no estas tan solo, todavía estamos esperando la respuesta... No creo que estemos para tu cumpleaños pero con Hermione haremos lo posible para visitarte la última semana..._

Te mando saludos Tu amigo Ron.  
  
Luego de leer esa carta Harry estaba muy ilusionado, ojalá Dumbledore deje venir a Herm, y a Ron, pensaba... Pero tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado porque otra lechuza de un color dorado, que no conocía le dejó sobre su regazo otra carta... Al abrirla se dio cuenta que por la perfecta caligrafía era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry: _

_Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a un muggle?!?!?, estas loco?, te podrían haber echado de nuevo del colegio, para variar, jeje. Igualmente no te voy a recriminar nada esa mujer se lo tenia bien merecido... Te cuento que estoy de vacaciones en Paris, es muy lindo todo por aquí, he visitado muchos lugares como, el museo del Louvre, los Champs Elisse, La Torre Eiffel, El arco del Triunfo, y por supuesto Euro Disney, jeje, este parque de diversiones es fabuloso no es tan grande como el de EE.UU., pero es grandioso... Espero que en Hogwarts la estés pasando bien, ahora no tendrás excusa para hacer las tareas que nos dieron para el verano...tienes toda la biblioteca para ti solo!!! Que envidia, jeje Hablando de estudios...vamos a seguir con el E.D, no??espero que si, aunque vamos a tener que seguir a escondidas porque no se si a Dumbledore le va a gustar la idea de que un grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts aprenda Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (n/a: a partir de ahora DCAO) clandestinamente... Bueno te tengo que dejar, por que ahora me voy con mis padres de excursión a una colonia francesa de magos, dicen que tiene una historia increíble..._

Espero que estés bien, cuídate mucho  
Te quiere

Tu amiga Herm.

PD: Ron y yo hemos escrito a Dumbledore, para ver si nos podemos quedar la ultima semana en el castillo, pero todavía no hemos recibido ninguna respuesta. PD2: te gusta mi nueva lechuza? Es macho y se llama Merry es un poco travieso, a veces es tan o mas o inquieto que Pig!! Pero no me puedo quejar, cuando tiene que entregar la correspondencia es muy responsable, además es el regalo que me hicieron mis padres por mis buenas notas y por el puesto de prefecta, aunque todavía sigo esperando los resultados de los TIMOS...

-----FIN FLASH BACK-----  
  
Una vez que Harry se hubo cambiado, bajó al Gran Comedor para ir a desayunar, en los pasillos no había nadie, ni siquiera fantasmas, cuando llegó al Comedor estaba vacío, todo era muy raro, donde estarán todos? Se preguntaba, como la comida ya estaba preparada desayunó todo lo posible hasta hartarse, y como tenía todas las tareas terminadas, decidió ir a merodear por los pasillos del colegio, ya que había muchos lugares que no conocía, pero por las dudas para no perderse, decidió llevarse el Mapa del Merodeador...

Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del quinto piso, lugar que conocía muy poco, cuando al final de ese corredor pudo ver una estatua de mármol que le parecía muy extraña pero familiar a la vez... Se trataba de cuatro animales: un ciervo con su imponente cornamenta, un lobo con su pelaje plateado como la Luna, un gran perro , y una rata con una muy larga y curiosa cola... Harry inmediatamente se acerco a la estatua, no se lo podía creer, miraba una y otra vez cada una de aquellas figuras como si fuera lo único que importara en ese momento, lentamente se fue acercado a cada uno de los animales...

-Cornamenta...Canuto...Lunático...y Colagusano (n/a: muerte a la rata traidora!! Muajajaja, sorry me deje llevar :p) Decía al mismo tiempo que miraba a cada uno de los animales...-pero, no puede ser...son... Los Merodeadores...- y cuando termino de decir estas dos ultimas palabras, los ojos de los animales empezaron a brillar, (marrones los del ciervo, azules los del perro, dorados los del lobo y negros los de la rata) la estatua se empezó a mover dejando a la vista una trampilla, sin pensarlo Harry entró por la puerta-trampa sin importar lo que pudiera llegar a pasar... era un largo pasillo subterráneo muy poco iluminado, el piso era de adoquines y las paredes tenían musgo, sin embargo allí no había olor ni frío, al fondo se podía vislumbrar una puerta de madera con bordes dorados que tenia talladas unas runas que Harry no pudo entender, entró por allí y se encontró en un enorme salón... el techo tenía el mismo hechizo que el del Gran Comedor, las paredes eran rojas con los bordes dorados, y en ésta estaban colgados algunos cuadros de las formas animagas de los Merodeadores además de que en una de las paredes había una réplica del Mapa Merodeador pero en tamaño gigante, también en una de las esquinas había una enorme biblioteca con cientos de libros y al lado de esta había una puerta que supuestamente estaba cerrada, en el medio del salón había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas de madera con terciopelo rojo y en cada una de ella estaba tallado el nombre de cada uno de los Merodeadores: Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano, Harry no lo podía creer, es que esto es la sala secreta de los Merodeadores? Se decía así mismo, lentamente se fue acercando a la mesa que estaba en el centro de la lujosa sala, allí pudo ver que había varios pergaminos y extraños libros de bromas, de animágia, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de defensa personal muggle, etc pero cuando se iba a ponerlos a leer se dio cuenta que ya era tarde iba a ser las 13:30 hs y no se había dado cuenta, quizás en esos momentos lo estarían buscando o algo por el estilo, salió de la sala pero no sin antes prometerse que volvería allí para leer los pergaminos y ver mejor todas esas cosas tan interesantes que había, además de que quería entrar por esa puerta para ver que había ahí.

Caminaba por los pasillos como si los conociera de memoria, él no prestaba atención, solo seguía a sus pies, pensaba en aquella habitación, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, que hago acá? Estoy hecho un tarado, mejor voy al gran comedor a almorzar un poco que tengo hambre se dijo a si mismo, dio media vuelta, y bajó las escaleras, cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, abrió las puertas, pero se asusto ya que estaba todo oscuro, y no se veía nada, de pronto todas las luces se prendieron, allí apareció un grupo de personas...

-¡¡¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!- Gritaron todos a viva voz

Harry no lo podía creer, allí estaban todos sus seres queridos, la señora y el señor Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, los gemelos Fred y George, Bill, Charly, todos los chicos del ED: Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Levender Brown, Parvati y Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin y Dennis Creevy, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith y Lee Jordan también estaban el profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall y algunos de La Orden del Fénix como Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks y Hagrid.

A Harry casi le da un infarto, no lo podía creer, le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa!!, el Comedor estaba todo decorado con guirnaldas mágicas, que cambiaban de color y forma, flotando en el techo había cientos de globos, de diferentes colores y tamaños, en lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había una gran mesa, con capacidad para unas 40 personas, la mesa estaba adornada con un mantel de estrellas y rayos que brillaban y destellaban, se podía encontrar mucha variedad de comida desde platos calientes como pastas, pizza, pollo, pescados etc, platos fríos como ensaladas y sándwichs, también se podía encontrar un gran cantidad de postres y dulces de Honeydukes como grageas de todo los sabores, brujas fritas, ranas de chocolate, cremosos trozos de turrones, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, helado levitador, chicles droobles que hacían los mejores globos, diablillos negros de pimienta (quema a tus amigos con el aliento), ratones de helado (oye a tus dientes chillar y castañar), crema de menta en forma de sapo (realmente saltan en tu estomago), plumas de azúcar y caramelos que estallaban etc y por supuesto tampoco podía faltar las cervezas de mantequilla, el zumo de calabaza, la hidromiel y otras tantas bebidas...en el centro había una gran torta de cinco pisos, cada piso era de diferentes sabores, y en la parte de arriba decía "Felicidades, Harry" en letra cursiva de color verde esmeralda...era todo un sueño...de pronto Harry se ve envuelto en un nudo de brazos, todos sus amigos estaban allí...

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry, ojalá que te haya gustado la fiesta que te preparamos- le dijo una voz muy conocida para él...

-Hola Hermy, gracias vos preparaste esta fiesta?, es increíble, muchísimas gracias-

-no de nada, vos te lo mereces, en realidad la fiesta la preparamos Ron y yo, pero tuvimos bastante ayuda-

-oye Harry ven y abre tus regalos- dijo George -si, Harry ábrelos- dijeron los demas

Harry recibió muchos regalos, de parte de Hermione un pensadero, de Ron un libro sobre tácticas de Quidditch, de los gemelos y de Lee Jordan recibió una caja llena de sortilegios, los señores Weasley, le regalaron dos libros, uno sobre magia e historia antigua y otro sobre animales fabulosos, Bill y Charly le regalaron una túnica de gala negra con una capa haciendo juego, que tenia el león de Gryffindor bordado en la parte de atrás, Neville le regaló un libro sobre plantas y hongos de Europa, Lavender le regaló un perfume francés que siempre cambia de fragancia, Parvati y Padma le dieron un estuche para guardar la varita que se podia enganchar en el cinturón fabricada de piel de Iguana Mágica (todos los días tenia un color diferente, además tenia grabadas las iniciales H.P), Luna Lovegood le regaló una suscripción gratis para toda la vida de la revista "The Quibbler", Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson le regalaron un equipo completo para el mantenimiento de la escoba, Colin y Dennis Creevy le regalaron un álbum de fotos de Harry con sus amigos, (allí aparecían fotos desde cuando peleó con el Colacuarno Húngaro, hasta cuando daba clases de DCAO al ED, así que no pudo mostrar mucho el álbum porque resultaría muy sospechoso), Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith y Hannah Abbot le dieron un equipo completa de pelotas para jugar al Quidditch, Anthony Goldstein, y Terry Boot le regalaron un conjunto de plumas para escribir que tenían diferentes usos, una para escribir con tinta invisible, otra que escribía en forma normal pero luego al lanzarle un hechizo, hacías que solo la persona que quisieras podía leer la carta, una pluma normal, y una vuelapluma, que escribía lo que escuchaba, Ginny y su nuevo novio Dean Thomas le obsequiaron unas botas de piel de dragón Sueco (las escamas eran negras brillantes). De parte de Lupin recibió cámara de fotos mágica instantánea (sacaba las fotos en movimiento al instante por una pequeña ranura que tenia, también se podía filmar con solo apretar un botón, luego las imágenes se podían ver como si fuera un holograma tridimensional gracias a un botón que decía "play"), de Tonks recibió un libro que según le comentó lo utilizaban en la Academia de Aurores, Hagrid le regaló el libro para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que utilizarían ese año, McGonagall le regaló una caja de, pero uno de los mejores regalos lo recibió de parte de Mundungus que lo llevó a un rincón sin que nadie lo viese...

-Toma Harry, este regalo es de parte mía, pero ten cuidado, que no lo vea nadie, ya que sino podrían darme una multa por regalarte esto-

-¿qué es?-

-es un equipo completo de ocultismo, hay desde ingredientes de pociones de alto nivel, anteojos que sirven para ver a través de las capas invisibles, una capa que tiene la misma función que una poción multijugos, te la pones, piensas en una persona, y quedas convertido en ella, además hay un falsoscopio de bolsillo y un mini-reflector de enemigo, por las dudas adentro hay un manual y un libro para hacer algunas pociones con los ingredientes que vienen- le dijo Mundungus

Harry no se lo creía –Mu...muchas gracias, pero esto le habrá salido un dineral-

-no te preocupes tengo algunos contactos que me deben favores, solo trata de que no te descubran por que si no vamos todos presos, ok?-

-ok, muchísimas gracias, señor Fletcher-

-ohh, dime Mundungus, no me gustan las formalidades, además te lo debía por lo que sucedió el año pasado con los dementores-

-Bueno, ahora que ya repartieron los regalos, y que todos comimos que empiece la fiesta dijo Dumbledore-

Entonces apareció un escenario y allí entre juegos de luces de colores y humo aparecieron un grupo de chicas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy moderna, con túnicas negras llenas de rasgaduras y aberturas...

-LAS BRUJAS DE MACBETH!!!- Gritaron todos asombrados

-Entonces empezaron a tocar una música muy movida, todos empezaron a bailar hasta los profesores y los señores Weasley...

-Ven Harry vamos a bailar, hoy es tu cumpleaños y hay que divertirnos- le dijo Hermione

-no se bailar-

-no te preocupes, yo tampoco se muy bien, solo sigue la música y diviértete-

En realidad Hermione no bailaba nada mal, parecía toda una experta, Harry para no quedarse atrás le seguía los pasos...

Eran ya las 15:30hs y estaban todos muy agotados entonces los chicos (Harry, Ron, Hermione y los del ED), salieron a pasear por los terrenos, se sentaron todos formando una ronda en frente del lago y comenzaron a charlar...

-¿que vamos a hacer este año con el ED?- Preguntó Ginny

-Es verdad, a mi me gustaría seguir entrenando- secundó Hermione

- Podríamos aprender hechizos nuevos para poder estar en un nivel mas alto- Dijo Lavender

- a mi – comenzó a decir Harry –se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas, pero antes me gustaría contarles lo que ocurrió a finales del año pasado, para que después me den su opinión...  
-Harry... ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres contar?

-si Herm, no te preocupes-

entonces con ayuda de sus amigos Harry, comenzó a contar los hechos que habían ocurrido a final del año, lo del Departamento de Misterios, los sueños, la lucha que tuvieron, la Profecía perdida, el velo, la muerte de Sirius etc...

Cuando terminaron estuvieron un rato en silencio tratando de organizar toda esa información...

- O sea, que tu padrino era Sirius Black, que en realidad era inocente, ya que el culpable de la muerte de tus padres es Pettigrew (n/a: odio a esa rata!!!!)...- comenzó diciendo Dean Thomas

todos empezaron a hacer preguntas, cuando ya estuvieron todos satisfechos y sin dudas, Harry empezó a explicar sus plan...

-Lo que yo estuve pensando es que podríamos empezar a entrenar física y mentalmente además de aprender hechizos y formas de lucha... podremos crear una nueva orden. Nuestra única salida ante la ceguera del resto del mundo mágico -Nadie debe saber de nosotros, ya que según la Orden del Fénix somos demasiados pequeños para pertenecer al grupo...-

-es una magnifica idea- dijeron todos

-así podremos estar preparados y luchar contra los mortífagos, pero sin que la Orden del Fénix se entere por que si no además que nos expulsan nos mandan a Azkaban-

solo hay un problema Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie y Alicia ya terminaron el colegio- dijo Hermione

No hay problema -dijo Katie- Fred, George y Lee hace poco abrieron un local en Hosmeade, ya que en el callejón Diagon les está yendo muy bien, y por eso pudieron ganar mas dinero y abrieron un nuevo local, ellos podrían darnos algunos chascos que inventen para usarlos como trampas para mortífagos, y Angelina, Alicia y yo, podríamos brindar algún tipo de información ya que trabajaremos en el Ministerio.

-Excelente- Dijo Ron – solo falta el entrenamiento, Hermione y yo nos quedaremos en Hogwarts con Harry, Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso, en realidad esto era sorpresa no te lo queríamos decir todavía Harry, pero ya que nos quedamos podemos ir haciendo los planes de entrenamiento, así cuando llegue el 1 de septiembre ya nos pondremos de acuerdo y empezamos lo antes posible-

-mi padre a tenido que salir del país por unos negocios de trabajo, y Dumbledore me ha dejado quedarme con ustedes en el castillo, así que yo también podré ayudar a organizar las cosa- dijo Luna

Entonces está decidido prepárense Mortífagos porque de aquí nadie se salva!!! – dijeron todos entusiasmados

-Vamos a patear tantos traseros de mortífagos que van a tener que hacerles una cirugía para sacarles el zapato- Dijeron los mellizos haciendo que todos rieran

Como ya era muy tarde los chicos, y los adultos (menos los profesores que se quedaban en el castillo) se estaban preparando para irse por medio de polvos Flu, una vez que todos se hubieran ido Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna, se prepararon para irse a la sala común de Gryffindor (como Luna, era la única de Ravenclaw, la dejaron dormir en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no sin antes hacerle prometer que no diría la ubicación, ni la contraseña) habían decidido que los cuatro iban a dormir en la habitación de los chicos para quedarse hablando hasta tarde... Ya estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, cuando Dumbledore se les acerca y les dice...

-Tomen, estas son sus cartas de Hogwarts con los resultados de los TIMOS y lo que necesitan para el próximo curso- Agregó sacando de su bolsillo tres cartas con el emblema de Hogwarts y con los nombres "Harry Potter", "Hermione Granger" y "Ronald Weasley". Tomaron sus cartas con mucho nerviosismo, el primero en abrirla fue Harry. -No. Es imposible- Gritó Harry luego de ver sus notas. -¿Qué ocurre Harry? No me digas que no has alcanzado las notas para ser Auror- Le dijo Hermione exaltada. -No, no es eso. He sacado "Excede Expectativas" y "Sobresaliente" en la mayoría de los TIMOS.- Les explicó. Además...no lo puedo creer, me han nombrado Capitan del equipo de Gryffindor!!! Gritó Harry asombrado- miró a Dumbledore y vio que le guiñaba un ojo...

-¿Entonces de que te quejas?- Le preguntó Ron que se había recuperado al oír las palabras de Harry. 'Es que en el TIMO de Adivinación me saqué "Excede Expectativas", y me dieron puntos extra por la gran recomendación que hizo Trelawney de mi antes de que la echaran.' Les explicó. 'Escuchen esto: "El señor Potter, ha sido uno de los pocos que ha logrado dominar por completo lo que se le ha enseñado durante estos años". Definitivamente esta profesora está mal de la cabeza. Todas las tareas que hice las inventaba con Ron.' Comentó Harry luego de leer la nota. Todas se rieron, incluida Hermione que aún no había abierto la carta. 'Vamos Herm, eres la mejor en todas las materias, te apuesto a que te sacaste la máxima nota en todos los TIMOS Le dijo Harry tratando de animarla. Hermione se decidió, abrió la carta y miró las notas. Como le había dicho Harry, había sacado "Excede Expectativas" en todas las materias salvo Aritmancia en la que había sacado "Sobresaliente". Miró de nuevo la carta y notó que había una hoja de más. La tomó, y lo que leyó la dejó impactada: Estimada Señorita Granger: Es mi deber felicitarla por la obtención de las más altas calificaciones que ha habido en Hogwarts en los últimos 30 años. A pesar de comenzar recién el 6º año, sus calificaciones son tan altas que se ha decido que merece la recompensación con 200 puntos para la casa Gryffindor. Profesora Minerva McGonagall Sub-directora y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. -Te lo dije Herm- Le dijo Harry luego de leer la carta por encima de sus hombros. -Felicidades- Exclamaron todos los chicos.

-Bueno Ron, ahora abre tu carta- le dijo Hermione -ok, estoy con un poco de miedo, no se si me fue tan bien como a ustedes-

-WUAW!!!- exclamó, eh sacado excede expectativas en todo, menos en Pociones, Adivinación e Historia de la Magia, que he sacado Aceptable

-Muy bien, Ronny- le dijo Luna, con alegría

-gracias Luna, pero no me digas Ronny- le dijo Ron abochornado

-ohh, el pequeño Ronny, está creciendo- comentó Harry, al mismo tiempo que simulaba que se secaba las lagrimas

-ja ja ja- reían todos, incluso Ron

antes de irse el Prof. Dumbledore se acerca a Harry y le dice muy bajito para que nadie escuche, antes de irte a dormir mira lo que hay bajo la almohada de tu cama-

muy extrañado Harry le dijo que lo haría, le agradeció por todo lo que había ayudado en ese día, y junto a los chicos se fueron a dormir-

La sala común de Gryffindor seguía como siempre, era una habitación redonda, acogedora y llena de sillones...

-¿qué te dijo, Dumbledore antes de venir aquí?-Pegunto Ron

Me dijo que me fijara lo que había debajo de mi almohada-

- y que esperas, ve y búscalo!!!- le gritaron Ron, Luna y Hermione

Harry, subió rápidamente las escaleras que lo llevaba a su habitación y a los cinco minutos volvió a bajar, con un largo paquete y una carta en la mano, su cara era todo un poema, se lo veía alegre, asombrado, eufórico...

Y?? Preguntaron los chicos

No puede ser, fue lo único que dijo Harry

Que cosa no puede ser?!?!- volvieron a preguntar los chicos deseosos de que su amigo les contara

Miren esto...entonces Harry, desenvolvió el paquete

Wuaw!! Fue lo único que dijeron

Toma, le dijo a Ron, lee la nota

_Querido Harry:_

Es hora de que esto se te sea devuelto, ya que al ser tu el único que la pudo sacar, eres ahora su propietario, úsala con cautela, ya que es una pieza única

Feliz cumpleaños  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Wuaw Harry, eres el propietario de...

Si Herm...soy el propietario de la Espada de Godric Gryffindor- dijo Harry

**_Continuará_**...

Bueno, este es el 4 capi, wuaw, no lo puedo creer son 10 hojas, lo máximo que hice hasta ahora así que no se pueden quejar, en el próximo capítulo empezaran todos los enredos y aventuras. ¿qué pasará con la sala de los merodeadores?, ¿habrá algo detrás de la puerta? Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo. Como ya saben please dejen reviews, con sus comentarios, por que si no, no voy a saber si les gusta el fic o no, y si no hay reviews no hay fic :p Dentro de poco se viene el 5 capi, así que nos vemos en la próxima...

Chau

**SHER BLACK**

ORGULLOSA MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (no es el perro mas buenito, cariñoso, hermoso...? Canuto te amo)

ADMIRADORA DE REMUS LUPIN (quien no quisiera tener un lobito de peluche???) 

FANATICA DE LOS MERODEADORES ( !!!

¡¡¡¡MuErTe A lA RaTa TrAiDoRa!!!! Si Te VeO tE pIsO, aSí QuE cUídAtE RaTa De AlCaNTAriLLa


	5. Bring me to life

_Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón, con el fin de que los entretengan y sin fines de lucro.  
_  
**Capítulo 5**

Bring Me to Life (Devuélveme A La Vida)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit

sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

_---FLASH BACK---_

Solo dos personas seguían luchando, aparentemente inadvertidos de la nueva llegada. Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de luz roja de Bellatrix

"¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" Gritó, su voz sonaba por la cavernosa sala.

El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho.

La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos.

Harry soltó a Neville, aunque ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima.

Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco.

Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar.

Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada... Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo...

Pero Sirius no aparecía.

"¡SIRIUS!" Gritaba Harry. "¡SIRIUS!" Había llegado al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Sirius tenía que estar justo detrás de la cortina, Harry tiraría de él...

Pero cuando comenzó a correr hacia la tarima, Lupin sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo.

"No puedes hacer nada, Harry..."

"¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!

"Es demasiado tarde, Harry."

"Aún podemos llegar hasta él..." Harry se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero Lupin no le dejaba ir...

"Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry... nada... se ha ido."

_---FIN FLASH BACK---  
_  
(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Sentía como caía... caía... caía... era todo oscuro, gritaba a mas no poder, tenia mucho miedo, sentía que esa caída era eterna, hasta que en un momento empezó a sentir un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz, al cerrar y volver a abrir los ojos, se percató que se encontraba en una playa... todo era bellísimo, siempre le había gustado la playa, su arena blanca y cálida que le hacia cosquillas en sus pies desnudos cada vez que caminaba, y observaba ese mar azul, creía que no tenia fin era precioso, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las gaviotas que revoloteaban sobre la costa para buscar algún cardumen para comer y la calmada brisa que movía esas perfectas olas que parecían que danzaban, e invitaban a uno a sumergirse en sus profundidades para nadar y divertirse...

**Diversión**: Acción de divertir. Conjunto de actividades recreativas o de entretenimiento.

Esa palabra la conocía perfectamente, cuantas veces se había divertido con sus amigos... según ellos, "Bromas" era su segundo nombre... recordaba cada una de las travesuras y payasadas que había hecho, era injustificable no hacer aquello, por algo su grupo se destacaba en hacer aquello. por algo eran "Los Merodeadores"...

Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life  
_  
---FLASH BACK---  
_  
**HORA**: 05:00 am

**LUGAR**: Saliendo de la sala común de Slitherin.

-¿Se imaginan los rostros de los demás cuando ellos despierten hoy en la mañana, y se miren en el espejo?-preguntó Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ya me imagino a Malfoy, escondiéndose bajo su pestilente sabana de serpiente para que nadie pueda verlo, jajaja- Reía James

-La verdad chicos, que esta es una de las mejores bromas que hemos hecho, para serles sincero, es la primera vez que tengo unas tremendas ganas de ver a los Slitherins bajar a desayunar- dijo Peter

-si, Colagusano tiene razón ya quiero ver a esas serpientes tratando de ocultar lo que le hemos hecho, aunque creo que será muy difícil, ya que los hechizos que realizamos son de nivel alto- dijo Remus

Y por fin llegó la hora del desayuno, Los Merodeadores trataban de contener la risa y simular lo mejor posible sus aspectos de diablillos a unos de normales e inocentes "niños". Todos estaban muy extrañados ya que ningún miembro de la casa Slitherin había bajado a desayunar, ni siquiera el jefe de esa casa, el profesor de pociones...

De pronto se escuchan voces y golpes provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, todo el gran comedor incluyendo a los profesores estaban pendientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder... En menos de un segundo, todo el salón se estaba destornillando de risa, los profesores estaban con una expresión de sorpresa y gracia y con sus bocas abiertas, aunque algunos sin importar lo que pensaran se secaban las lagrimas por el hecho de estar tan tentados de la risa... en realidad a nadie se lo podría culpar por andar riéndose, ya que el motivo de aquella escena era que por la puerta del comedor habían entrado todos los Slitherins con el profesor de pociones a la cabeza del grupo, todos con el pelo teñido de un rosa chillón, además de que los hombres tenían el rostro maquillado con colores fuertes y llamativos sin contar los numerosos piercings que tenían en la nariz, las cejas, los labios, la lengua... pero lo que mas causaba risa era que todos tenían protuberantes senos de mujer tan o mas grandes que los de Pamela Anderson, los Slitherins tenían en sus caras una expresión de furia, vergüenza, miedo y cobardía, especialmente Malfoy y Snape que se ocultaban muertos de timidez detrás de los gandulotes e idiotas de Crabble y Goile... los merodeadores estaban tirados en el piso tratando de contener la risa aunque aquello era pedir mucho, algunos chicos de otras casas habían ido corriendo a su sala común a buscar sus cámaras de fotos mágicas, era todo un torbellino de flashes de fotos, risas y personas tiradas en el piso o secando sus lagrimas por tantas carcajadas... poco a poco la gente se fue calmando aunque casi todos seguían riendo pero más calmadamente...

-ahora que se han calmado por favor: Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew vengan a mi despacho en este preciso momento- dijo muy seriamente el director Dumbledore, aunque en sus ojos en lo profundo se podía ver un brillo picaresco...

_---FIN FLASH BACK---_

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Todavía lo recordaba, esa broma les había costado muy caro: toda una semana de detención ayudando al conserje Filch a limpiar el castillo en forma muggle, además de que le habían quitado 100 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno de los Merodeadores...

Como extraño todo aquello... James, Lily, Remus... mis amigos, como los extraño... y Harry, mi pequeño niño, te he dejado solo, soy un tonto, ahora que mas me necesitas, yo no estoy para ti- Decía mientras se echaba a llorar... soy un tonto, James y Lily, me dejaron a tu cuidado, y yo te he dejado solo, no me merezco ser tu padrino, soy de lo peor...

De pronto siente como una suave brisa le acaricia la mejilla, todo eso era tan relajante... cuando levanta la vista ve a una figura que caminaba por las pequeñas dunas, que se dispersaban por la playa, sorprendentemente se acercaba a él. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, hasta que...

-No puede ser- dijo en un susurro.

-Hola, Padfood, viejo amigo, como estas?

Pero... no lo puedo creer... James!!!hermano!! Sos vos? James, cuanto te he extrañado- Dijo Sirius.

-Si, Sirius, yo tambien te he extrañado, que te parece y vamos a dar una vuelta?

-o.k, Prongs, vamos tenemos mucho de que hablar... hay James, todavía no lo creo...

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

darling only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't belive I couldn't see

kept tin the dark but you were there in front of me)

Caminaban descalzos por la costa, la frescura del agua mojaba sus pies, esa era una de las cosas que a Sirius le gustaba, siempre que caminaba por la playa y se mojaba los pies, se sentía como si nada importara, era una forma de relajación...

-Oye James, como has estado, donde está Lily?-

-Lily no pudo venir, no la han dejado, pero igualmente me dijo que te mandara muchos saludos y que te extraña. En realidad estamos muy bien, en donde vivimos ahora no hay nada porque preocuparse, no hay maldad ni mentiras y por sobre todas las cosas no hay ningún Voldemort al que temer, además tenemos un medio que nos sirve para poder observar lo que ocurre en el mundo, por eso podemos ver a Harry, a Dumbledore, a Remus, a vos... gracias a eso tambien nos podemos enterar de todo los planes que hacen etc. Hablando de Harry, tengo que agradecerte ya que te estuve observando y sé que cuidas muy bien a mi hijo-

-No, es mentira, estuve 13 años encerrado en Azkaban sin poder hacer nada, además me escape y me convertí en prófugo de la justicia, no creo que ese sea un buen ejemplo para Harry, hubiera preferido que sea Remus, él es más responsable, Harry no puede tener de padrino a una persona que no se ocupe de él como se debe, además de que es mas irresponsable que un niño de 2 años... -

-vos crees que si hubiéramos querido a una persona responsable que cuide a nuestro hijo, cuando nosotros ya no estemos te lo hubiéramos pedido a vos?, yo ya sabia que Remus es más responsable que vos, de hecho, Remus es la persona más responsable que conozco, pero por otro lado, vos sos como mi hermano, y con Lily siempre pensamos que serias la persona ideal para criar a nuestro hijo, no solo por que le ibas a enseñar a ser un buen merodeador (en esta parte ríen los dos), sino que cuando Harry tuviera alguna duda con respecto a como eran sus padres cuando vivían o cuando te pregunte acerca de sus sentimientos, vos ibas a ser la persona correcta para responderle...

En ese momento los dos amigos se abrazan

-Gracias, James, vos sabes que yo quiero mucho a Harry, como si fuera mi propio hijo, él es lo mas preciado que tengo, pero ahora... soy un mal padrino, he muerto y lo he dejado solo... perdóname James, dijo Sirius llorando, te he fallado a ti y a Lily...

-Sirius... ¿sabes donde estas ahora?- le pregunto James como sino hubiera escuchado esto ultimo

-eh??, no la verdad que no, solo sé que después que caí del velo llegue aquí-

-pues... como te explico... los muggles llaman a este lugar "Limbo", según los teólogos... ante la mirada de pregunta de Sirius dijo, son las personas que estudian la esencia, existencia y tributo de Dios, bueno, como iba diciendo... según los teólogos el Limbo es el lugar donde las almas de los muertos eran retenidas hasta que Cristo las redimiera...

-o sea, que aquí deciden, si voy al cielo o al infierno???

-Algo parecido, pero en tu caso es diferente...

-No te entiendo, ¿Cómo que diferente?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que el arco que sostenía el velo estaba roto, o sea que el velo no funcionó como debería, y por eso todos piensan que estas muerto, no se si conozcas la historia, pero el velo en donde caíste no es un velo cualquiera, es "el velo de Sherezade", según la historia, Sherezade, cuando se enteró que tenia que ir al castillo de rey, temió por su vida y mando a construir un velo que cuando el rey lo tocara, éste lo mandaría a las profundidades del abismo, aprovechando que era odalisca, Sherezade, iba a danzar para el rey, y luego le iba a regalar su "velo", pero como todos saben Sherezade se enamoró del rey y no lo pudo matar, después lo de las historias tu ya lo conoces no?, ella todas las noches le contaba una historia con moraleja al rey, al final él se termina enamorando de ella y se casan. Lo que nadie sabe, es lo que pasó con el velo, por eso todos piensan que es solo una leyenda, pues Sherezade puso el velo dentro de una especie de marco para que nadie lo tocara (solo ella lo podía tocar) y por ende muriera, pero con el paso de los años el marco se fue poniendo viejo, y se termino rompiendo, por eso, cuando Charles Daules, un antiguo auror de Inglaterra, lo encontró, se responsabilizó a llevarlo al ministerio de Magia, es por eso que ahora se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios, para que nadie lo encontrara.

-Wuaw, James, puedes dedicarte a ser profesor de Historia de la Magia, como el profe Binns, jajaja-

-jajaja, Sirius, tu nunca cambiaras.

-en realidad que es una historia sorprendente- Dijo Sirius

-Si, pero esto no termina aquí-

-¿cómo?, ¿hay algo mas?-

-Si, resulta, que al caer del velo que estaba roto, el hechizo no funcionó, o sea que vos no estas muerto, solo estas perdido entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos-

-James!!!... eso significa que voy a poder volver?-

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

(without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here there must be something more)

Bring me to life

-si y no, lo que pasa, es que al no estar muerto, tu no puedes estar acá, solo hay una forma de volver, tienes que tener un motivo realmente bueno, si ese motivo es considerado realmente bueno, tu podrás volver... Ahora dime Sirius, cual es ese motivo que tienes para volver?-

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Sirius se quedo callado por un minuto.

James... mi verdadero motivo para volver es... es que yo tengo que ir a mi mundo, para encontrar a Pettigrew y que declaren mi inocencia, ayudar a vencer a Voldemort, pero sobre todas las cosas tengo que volver para darle a Harry una familia, quiero ser feliz y que todos mis seres queridos puedan vivir en un mundo sin Voldemort, y sin preocupaciones...

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

-James sonrió-Entonces Canuto, que esperas, ve y sé muy feliz, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y por favor dile a Harry que lo amamos...

-Pero James, que dices, no te entien...

Pero Sirius no pudo decir mas nada porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció

-No te preocupes Canuto, estoy seguro que vas a ser feliz, mi querido amigo...

Bueno, este es el 5 capi, wuaw, son 8 hojas, así que no se pueden quejar Sirius vuelve!!! Esa J.K está crazy, está loka si piensa q me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados... por eso traje de nuevo a mi (Canuto hermoso...( Como ya saben please dejen reviews, con sus comentarios, por que si no, no voy a saber si les gusta el fic o no, y si no hay reviews no hay fic :p Dentro de poco se viene el 6 capi, así que nos vemos en la próxima...

Chau

**SHER BLACK**

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (no es el perro mas buenito, cariñoso, hermoso...? Canuto te amo)

ADMIRADORA DE REMUS LUPIN (quien no quisiera tener un lobito de peluche???) 

¡¡¡¡MuErTe A lA RaTa TrAiDoRa!!!! Si Te VeO tE pIsO, aSí QuE cUídAtE RaTa De AlCaNTAriLLa

Contestación a los Reviews:  
  
Goldfinger-Potter: Jaja, pues claro que se quien eres!! Marc, amigo, cómo estás??, yo estoy muy bien (si le dices bien a haberte doblado el tobillo y que después te agarres una tremenda gripe por el mal tiempo que está haciendo aquí, en Buenos Aires), me alegro que te esté gustando el fic, gracias por mandarme Reviews, me encanta recibirlos!!. La próxima semana te mandaré el capitulo 6, no desesperes... saludos desde Argentina, bye.

Amsp14: Hola Amsp14, que tal??...bueno me alegra que te esté gustando el fic... Oye, significa algo tu nick?, ya que la verdad es raro pero original... en cuanto a la pregunta que me formulaste sobre si iba a emparejar a Ron con Luna... bueno no te puedo decir nada, aunque si en realidad te gusta esa pareja, si fuera vos, yo seguiría leyendo esta historia ;-)... Te mando muchos saludos, espero seguir teniendo Reviews tuyos así me contás mas sobre vos... bye.

Gabriela de Black: Hola amiga, que tal estás!!!, me encantó que me hayas dejado un Review, me agrada que te esté gustando el Fic... sin embargo yo me estoy preguntando cuando actualizaras el tuyo, ya que Sirius Black es mi personaje favorito, y tu fic está muy bueno... te mando muchos saludos, y trata de no caer en una gripe como yo, que con el mal tiempo que está haciendo en nuestro país, es muy fácil caer enfermo... hablamos en el msn... bye.


	6. Entre sorpresas, favores y merodeadores

_Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón, con el fin de que los entretengan y sin fines de lucro.  
_  
**Capitulo 6**

Entre sorpresas, favores, y Merodeadores.

Día: 1 de Agosto

-HEY, CHICOS LEVANTENSEN, SNAPE SE HA TOMADO UNA POCION MAL HECHA, SE HA VUELTO LOCO Y QUIERE BESARLOS!!!!- Les gritaron Hermione y Luna a Harry y Ron

QUE?!?!?, NOOO!!!- Los chicos apenas escucharon esto, trataron de levantarse, pero como estaban enredados con las sabanas, en el intento de escapar de su profesor de pociones, cayeron de culo al suelo...

- JA, JA, JA- Reían las chicas, estaban tan tentadas que estaban tiradas en el piso agarrandose sus barrigas y con lagrimas en los ojos...

Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie e intercambiaron sus miradas, entonces cuando Hermione y Luna se estaban levantando del piso, Harry y Ron asienten con la cabeza en señal de código, y en menos de un segundo se tiraron arriba de las chicas, Ron arriba de Luna y Harry sobre Hermione, entonces los chicos les empezaron a hacer cosquillas...

-Ustedes querían reírse un rato??, ok, tomen ríansen- decía Harry mientras le hacia cosquillas a Hermione

-Es verdad ustedes se la buscaron- secundó Ron mientras le hacia cosquillas a Luna

-ok, basta jaja, por favor, jajaja, basta- decían las chicas

-ok, pero antes... empezó Harry

-tendrán un pequeño castigo... siguió Ron

- noooo, dijeron las chicas con caras de sufrimiento fingido

- siiiiii, dijeron los chicos siguiendo el juego

-ok, que tendremos que hacer?-

- mmm... tendrán que. ya sé... como estamos aburridos tendrán que hacernos un pequeño show- dijo Ron

-si, siguió Harry, tendrán que armar una coreografía, y bailarla con música y todo, pero tendrán que disfrazarse no vale con ropa normal, y tendrá que ser para hoy a la noche-

-no!!Dijeron las muchachas, eso no se vale, no pueden obligarnos a hacer eso!!!

Si, si podemos dijo Ron, por que sino...

Sino, que Ronald Weasley!!- dijo Luna

Si no, le diremos a nuestro queridísimo profe de pociones la cantidad de cosas que se hablan de él, como por ejemplo que realizó mal una poción y por ende nos quería besar- dijo Harry

-ok, ustedes ganan, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie- dijo Hermione

-si, chicas, no se preocupen nadie se va a enterar de esto- dijeron los dos, con una supuesta voz de niños buenos, y echándose unas miradas pícaras...

Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando Harry se acuerda de algo...

-oigan chicos, les tengo que contar algo-

-que cosa? Paso algo con Voldemort, preguntó Hermione- tuviste alguna pesadilla?-

- no, nada que ver- lo que pasa-dijo un poco mas bajo- es que ayer después de desayunar, fui a recorrer los pasillos del colegio, y en el quinto piso, encontré una sala secreta...

- wuaw, en serio?- preguntó Luna –y de que se trataba, había algo interesante?-

-creo que seria mejor si me acompañan...

-Iban los cuatro chicos caminando detrás de Harry, por el quinto piso, por las dudas se fijaban que nadie los persiguiera, entonces cuando estaban llegando al final de ese corredor Harry se para enfrente de la estatua de los Merodeadores y dice...

-Ron, Herm... no les recuerda a algo esta estatua? Dijo Harry en voz pausada

Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista, y se quedaron mirando la estatua con la boca abierta...

-pero... Hermione, pellízcame, no lo puedo creer- Dijo Ron

-no puede ser... - dijo Hermione anonadada

-Son... "los Merodeadores"- dijeron los dos

entonces Harry sonrió ya que luego que dijeron eso los ojos de los animales empezaron a brillar...

Chicos... Bienvenidos a la Sala Secreta de los Merodeadores...

¿Quiénes son los Merodeadores?- preguntó Luna

Mientras iban caminando por el pasillo que lleva a la Sala Secreta, los chicos le contaban a Luna sobre Los Merodeadores, le contaban sobre Canuto, que era Sirius, Cornamenta, que era James el padre de Harry, Lunático que era Remus Lupin, el antiguo profesor de DCAO y Colagusano que fue (y sigue siendo) el traidor del grupo, Peter Pettigrew, ellos habían formado un grupo que se destacaba en hacer bromas a todos, especialmente a los de Slitherin, también le contaron sobre la forma animaga de cada uno, y que en luna llena se convertían en animales para acompañar a Lupin durante su transformación...

-wuaw, es una historia sorprendente... como me gustaría haber estado en esa época, adoro las bromas- dijo Luna

-Si, yo también - Dijo Harry – Yo se las hubiera hecho todas a Snivellus

- A quien?? 0.o preguntó Hermione

- A Snivellus- respondió Harry- Es el nombre que le pusieron Los Merodeadores Snape (n/a: Lo dice en el cap. "El peor recuerdo de Snape" de HP Y la O.F)

-JaJaJa ( - Reían los cuatro... Snivellus!!!JaJa

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al final del pasillo, donde estaba la puerta de madera con bordes dorados que tenia talladas las runas...

-Oye Herm, sabes lo que significan esas runas?- Preguntó Harry

-mmm...ahí dice: "CUIDADO, SOLO LOS VERDADEROS MERODEADORES PODRAN ENTRAR AQUÍ, SINO ERES PARTE DE ELLOS, ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS ("

-mmm, que raro, nosotros no somos los Merodeadores, que pasa si entramos y nos ocurre algo malo?. Preguntó Ron

-Acaso tienes miedo Weasley- le dijo Hermione en broma

A todos les sorprendió lo que dijo Hermione, ya que ella siempre era la que decía que había que cuidarse y que no había que meterse en asuntos que no le concerniera...

- Si, pero yo pude entrar y no me pasó nada- Dijo Harry

-Bueno- Dijo Luna – Basta de palabras y mas acción, entremos!!

-Ok, vamos- Dijo Harry, mientras habría la puerta cuidadosamente

Todo estaba tal cual recordaba Harry: el techo con el mismo hechizo que el del Gran Comedor, las paredes rojas con los bordes dorados, los cuadros de las formas animagas de los Merodeadores, la réplica del Mapa del Merodeador pero en tamaño gigante, la enorme biblioteca con los cientos de libros y la puerta que supuestamente estaba cerrada, la mesa redonda con las cuatro sillas de madera con terciopelo rojo y los nombres tallados de cada uno de los Merodeadores: Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano... Pero...había algo que desencajaba de ese lugar, una figura vestida con una vieja túnica negra, que no dejaba ver su cara estaba tirada en el medio del salón los chicos temiendo lo peor, que aquel sujeto podría ser un mortifago, sacaron rápidamente sus varitas para atacar al extraño ser que aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía... Lentamente los chicos se fueron acercando...

-No puede ser, lo habré logrado?- Harry escuchó, al hombre susurrar

-Quien eres? Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Ron

-Estamos armados con varitas- Dijo Hermione en voz alta, para llamar la atención del hombre...

-Sino te identificas, te atacaremos- Dijo Harry con una voz autoritaria que sorprendió a todos

Poco a poco la figura fue levantándose, hasta que quedó enfrente de los chicos

-No puede ser!!!

-Hola chicos- Fue lo único que dijo la figura- He vuelto

-Sirius...- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry en un susurro antes de caer desmayado por la impresión.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, no podía creer lo que había visto...o tal vez no había visto nada, quizás habría sido todo un sueño...pero hubiera sido tan grandioso... Se sentía extraño, según recordaba su cama no era tan dura ni humedad, abrió los ojos, y pudo ver el crepúsculo, era tan hermoso, el imponente Sol con sus mezclas doradas y anaranjadas...acaso se habría quedado dormido en los jardines del colegio?

-Veo que ya despertaste- Le dijo una voz masculina- Toma, aquí tienes tus lentes-

-Gracias- Dijo Harry medio dormido, sentándose y sin levantar la vista

se puso sus lentes, y observo que en realidad estaba en la Sala Secreta de los Merodeadores, y que el atardecer que había visto era el techo encantado.

Pero, entonces si estaba allí... puede ser que no halla sido un sueño- Se dijo mentalmente

Volteo la vista rápidamente y allí estaba él... con su pelo negro como la penumbra, atado en una colita, esos ojos de un azul profundo que estaban llenos de sabiduría y al mismo tiempo con un brillo pícaro, esa sonrisa (n/a que mata a mas de una) que le daba tanta confianza y su porte tan modesto...

-Sin siquiera pensarlo, se puso de pie, en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch, y salió corriendo en dirección a Sirius, la única persona que lo comprendía...

-Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando- Le dijo Harry, llorando de la emoción en los brazos de su padrino

-Shh... no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, mi niño, nunca mas te dejare solo-

-Sirius, no lo puedo creer, que fue lo que pasó, como es que estas aquí?-

-Calma, calma, primero sentémonos, y pongámonos todos cómodos-

Entonces los chicos se sentaron en las sillas de Los Merodeadores; Harry, en la de James, Hermione en la de Remus, Ron en la de Sirius y Luna (muy a su pesar) en la de Pettegrew... ante este hecho Sirius quedo muy sorprendido, tanto que los chicos se dieron cuenta...

-Te pasa algo Sirius, estas con cara de perplejidad o de asombro- Dijo Hermione

-N..no...no pasa nada, luego les explico, primero empecemos a responder cosa por cosa y a sacarnos las dudas-

-ok- Asintieron los cuatro chicos

-Bueno, creo que primero les tendré que contar como es que estoy aquí...-

-¿Realmente viste a mi padre?- preguntó Harry emocionado –Que suerte Sirius, estoy tan contento...

-Wuaw... es una historia sorprendente- Dijo Ron

-Si, realmente sorprendente, la historia del velo... y todo eso, la verdad es que tuviste mucha suerte Sirius- comentó Luna

-Todos pensamos lo peor... que estabas muerto, que alegría...cuando se enteren los demás...

-No!!, por favor chicos, prométanmen que no le dirán esto a nadie, todavía no es el momento, además si se enteran me van a volver a enjaular como a un animal en esa espantosa casa de Grimmauld Place...

-ok Sirius, nosotros no diremos nada-Dijo Harry tras pensarlo unos minutos- pero a cambio nos tendrás que hacernos unos favores...

Todos lo miraban entre asombrados e interesados

-mmm, no se, bueno, ok... que tengo que hacer?-

-Antes que nada quiero que me prometas que no saldrás del castillo y que te cuidaras mucho- Luego de que Sirius se lo prometiera, siguió hablando...-Y lo otro que te tengo que pedir es un favorcito, jejeje, no te preocupes, no es nada grave- Dijo mirando de reojo a sus amigos con un brillo travieso en los ojos y voz absolutamente fingida, Hermione con una leve impresión a lo que se refería su amigo le preguntó...

-estas seguro?

-Si- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

-Alguien nos puede explicar a nosotros, la gente normal, de que están hablando- Dijo Ron

-Lo que estoy tratando de pedirte, Sirius, es simplemente que nos des un entrenamiento sobre Defensa Avanzada-

-QUE???, y eso?? Para que quieren que los entrene?-

Luna y Ron, entendiendo a lo que se refería su amigo sonrieron

En ese momento entre los cuatro chicos le explicaron a Sirius sobre el ED, y sobre las nuevas ideas de entrenamiento que tuvieron, además de que habían decidido aprender a aparecerse y a ser animagos, para tener mas posibilidades y luchar junto a la Orden del Fénix, pero sin que nadie se de cuenta que son ellos...

-Ustedes hicieron que!!!- Exclamó Sirius realmente asombrado –No puedo creerlo, en verdad hicieron todo eso el año pasado?, la verdad que tu padre a pesar de todo hubiera estado orgulloso de ti, pero a pesar de eso, lo que quieres hacer y lo que me estas pidiendo que haga es muy peligroso-

-Sirius- Empezó Hermione- Acuérdate cuando estabas en Grimmauld Place y veías a todos los de la Orden ayudando a combatir a los mortífagos, y tu encerrado, limpiando la casa, acaso no sentías que eras un inservible?

-Nosotros también nos sentimos así- Dijo Ron- por eso es que hemos decidido esto para ayudar-

-además- siguió Luna- Imagina que de esta forma, tu podrás ayudarnos y nadie se enterará, ya no vas a sentir que no sirves para nada...

-ok, ustedes ganan, yo los entreno a ustedes y al ED, y a cambio, ustedes no dirán mi secreto, y me dejaran ayudarlos a combatir a los mortífagos-

-ok, TRATO HECHO!!!- Dijeron los cuatro muy contentos

-Bueno, ahora que esto ya está arreglado, dinos lo que tanto te sorprendió al principio- Dijo Hermione

-ok, como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta es la Sala Secreta que utilizábamos Los Merodeadores, durante nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts con James, Remus y Peter, decidimos, que los Merodeadores tendrían que tener una especie de... "herederos", que continúen con la "misión", que habíamos empezado, ya saben... las bromas a los de Slitherin etc, por eso, encantamos esta habitación... solamente el heredero de alguno de nosotros, o el mejor para ocupar el puesto la podría encontrar y utilizar las cosas que hay aquí adentro...

-Pero, nosotros pudimos entrar acá, y no tuvimos ningún problema, que significa eso- preguntó Ron

-eso significa... que ustedes son los nuevos Merodeadores- Finalizó Sirius

-Simplemente extraordinario- Dijo Hermione, dejando anonadados a todos

-Desde cuando tu estas tan "Rebelde"- Le preguntó Ron entre contento y en broma

-Hay muchas cosas, que tu no sabes de mi, pequeño Weasley- Le dijo en un tono de grandeza Hermione

-JaJaJa-

-Bueno chicos, lo mejor es que vallan a cenar para no levantar sospechas y después váyansen a dormir por que es muy tarde, y mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento a las 7:00am

-Ok, hasta mañana Sirius- le dijeron los chicos

-Y si necesitas algo pídeselo a Dobby, el es un elfo amigo mío de confianza- Dijo Harry

ok, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana-

Luego de cenar los chicos se fueron a la Sala común de Gryffindor para ir a dormir

-ok, chicos vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde- Dijo Herm

-No, no, no- Dijeron Harry y Ron – Acuérdensen que tienen que hacer el show que nos prometieron-

-Ufa (, y nosotras que pensamos que ya se habían olvidado- Dijo Luna

- Pues, ya ves, nuestras memorias nunca fallan- Dijo Harry

-Ja Ja Ja. Rieron las muchachas sarcásticamente

-Ok, pero que te parece si hacemos el show el ultimo día de vacaciones, por que hoy no pudimos ensayar nada, y con el entrenamiento que vamos a tener dudo que podamos-

-Ok, un trato es un trato, entonces vamos a dormir- Dijo Ron

-Hasta mañana, chicos-

-Hasta mañana-

Y muy alegres los chicos se dirigieron a los dormitorios ya que al día siguiente, les esperaba un duro entrenamiento, y llenos de felicidad por el regreso de Canuto y por ser los nuevos Merodeadores, se fueron a dormir.

**_Continuará  
_**  
Bueno, este es el 6 capi, wuaw, son 11 hojas, así que no se pueden quejar...( Sirius será el nuevo entrenador y miembro del ED (Canuto hermoso...(, que les deparará el futuro?? Será un buen entrenador? Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capi... Como ya saben please dejen reviews, con sus comentarios, por que si no, no voy a saber si les gusta el fic o no, y si no hay reviews no hay fic :p Dentro de poco se viene el 7 capi, así que nos vemos en la próxima...

Chau

**SHER BLACK  
**  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (no es el perro mas buenito, cariñoso, hermoso...? Canuto te amo)

MIEMBRO DE LA LEGIÓN DE LAS LUPINAS (quien no quisiera tener un lobito de peluche???)

¡¡¡¡MuErTe A lA RaTa TrAiDoRa!!!! Si Te VeO tE pIsO, aSí QuE cUídAtE RaTa De AlCaNTAriLLa


	7. Un duro entrenamiento

_Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón, con el fin de que los entretengan y sin fines de lucro._

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:

Goldfinger-potter: Hola Marc, amigo!!, como estas? si el capitulo anterior te gustó no te pierdas este capitulo, que esta buenísimo!!, hablamos por el msn, y porfas: enséñame algo de catalán, no seas malito:p, jeje, es una broma, ya se que no te gusta enseñar...besos, chau!

Nelly Esp: hola Nelly!, bueno muchas preguntas de golpe!!, bueno... solo te diré algo: "tiempo al tiempo" , todo será descubierto cuando llegue sus momento, no te preocupes no quedará nada sin resolver, lo único que te digo es que habrá mucho romance, tu ya sabrás quien con quien, no:- ) ... Sigue leyendo el fic, ya pronto te enteraras de varias cosas... besazos, bye.

Amsp14: hola amigaza! Como estas? Me ha gustado mucho tu review, era súper largo, como a mi me gustan :p !!!... acá tenés otro capi para que disfrutes, me alegro que te haya gustado lo que pasó con Sirius, la verdad que hubiera sido imperdonable para una miembro de la orden siriusana no hacerlo, amo a Padfoot, es mi personaje favorito!!!

En cuanto a lo de los "nuevos Merodeadores, es algo que siempre quise hacer, ellos también son mis personajes favoritos (menos esa rata podrida, tramposa y traidora), y como no agregar a Luna a nuestro "nuevo grupo", si ella es la locura en persona :- )... Peter aunque fue de Gryffindor se merecia ir a Slitherin pero sin embargo fue un merodeador, y Luna que es de Ravenclaw tiene mucho potencial de una Gryffindor que la hace merecedora de ser una verdadera Merodeadora.

Dentro de poco recibiras mas noticias mias... un beso grande...bye!

Nota de la autora: ya he corregido la configuración para que todas las personas, estén o no registradas en puedan dejarme Reviews, así q please, es solo 1 minuto de su tiempo... déjenme RR, que me alegran y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo!! Besos a todos... SHER

QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC ESPECIALMENTE A: Goldfinger-potter, Nelly Esp, Amsp14, Gabriela de Black, Badboy666, GaRrY y Herms Malfoy.

**Capitulo 7**

Un duro entrenamiento.

Luego de desayunar los chicos se dirigieron a la Sala de los Merodeadores, para su entrenamiento con Sirius...

-Buen día chicos-

-Buen día Sirius-

-Sirius, creo que será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento por que tenemos poco tiempo- Dijo Hermione

-si, ok, pero hay un pequeño problemita-

-Cuál?!?!? 0.o

-Esta sala es muy pequeña :p, no podemos entrenar aquí-

-mmm, es verdad... pero eso no es problema- Dijo Harry – Podemos entrenar en la Sala de Requisitos (n/a: según el libro en castellano es la Sala de Multipropósito), allí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, para entrenar...

-Es verdad!!!- Dijeron los chicos

-Ok, esperen que voy a buscar la capa invisible, para ocultar a Sirius y luego nos vamos-

Mientras Harry fue a buscar su capa, los chicos le explicaban a Sirius que era la Sala de Requisito, y que allí hacían las reuniones del ED...

-Realmente fantástico-Dijo Sirius, si la hubiéramos encontrado con los Merodeadores, la hubiéramos utilizado como un almacén de chascos o algo parecido... realmente asombroso

- - - - - - -

Caminaban por los desiertos pasillos, Harry llevaba un viejo pergamino en su mano, y Sirius iba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad...

-Un momento- Dijo Harry al llegar al final del ultimo tramo de escaleras, y desenrolló el trozo de pergamino. Le dio un golpe con su varita y recitó en voz baja:- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!- Un mapa de Hogwarts apareció en la superficie en blanco del pergamino. Unos diminutos puntos negros móviles, etiquetados con nombres, mostraban dónde se encontraban en aquel momento algunas personas.

-No hay moros en la costa- Dijo- Sigamos, que ya estamos por llegar-

Comenzaron a avanzar a buen ritmo por el pasillo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la sala: un tramo vacío de pared frente a un enorme tapiz que representaba el absurdo intento de Barnabás el Chiflado de enseñar ballet a los monstruos...

-Muy bien... lo único que hay que hacer es pasar tres veces por delante de este trozo de pared y concentrarnos en lo que necesitamos...

todos estaban muy concentrados, y mientras pasaban tres veces por el muro de piedra pensaban...

_ Necesitamos un lugar para entrenar defensa avanzada, como los Aurores... donde aprendamos a luchar... donde el tiempo pase lentamente y no nos descubran... _

Una puerta brillante de madera había aparecido en la pared. Harry agarró el picaporte, abrió y entró seguido por los demás en una amplia habitación muy iluminada... era enorme, tenia estanterías con libros, censores de tenebrismo, sillones, una pileta de natación, maquinas de ejercicio muggles, estantes con diferentes armas, un enorme espacio para correr y hacer pista de obstáculos... era realmente increíble

-tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, además tenemos la ventaja que acá el tiempo pasa mas lento que en el resto del castillo, así que podemos ejercitar mas tiempo- Dijo Sirius – prepárense que ya comenzamos con el entrenamiento-

- - - - - - -

-Partiremos con la preparación física - dijo Sirius- Después estará su entrenamiento de agilidad y luego vendrá un entrenamiento para el manejo de armas y defensa personal-

- Vaya – dijo Hermione – será fantástico aprender todo eso.

- Pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado – dijo Luna – puede que sea muy peligroso por que nos pueden descubrir.

- Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero vale la pena si sirve para detener a los mortífagos y a Voldemort.

-Espero que lo logremos- dijo Ron

Sirius esperó un momento mientras los chicos terminaban de prepararse, así fue que cuando estuvieron listos comenzó a decirles lo que harían ese día.

- Su cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a todo tipo de lugares, por lo que solo haremos ejercicios livianos hasta que cada uno de ustedes pueda moverse libremente, aunque igualmente les voy a lanzar un hechizo para que sientan sus cuerpos mas pesados

- Esto es como andar con pesas – dijo Ron, luego de que Sirius les puso el hechizo con ayuda de la varita de Harry

-Si, es algo parecido, eso hará que vallan aumentando sus fuerzas y tonificando los músculos, por eso es que correremos toda la mañana, y luego haremos una rutina con esas maquinas de ejercicio muggles – dijo Sirius.

Sin protestar, ya que sabían que Sirius tenía la razón los chicos comenzaron a correr, el problema era que no estaban acostumbrados a correr tanto, así que no podían respirar bien, sin contar con que cada paso que daban se hacía más difícil, por lo que antes de dos horas estaban completamente agotados, Sirius les autorizo un breve descanso y les dijo.

- La falta de aire es debido a la falta de costumbre, aunque para ser el primer día lo hicieron muy bien.

-Vaya – dijo Hermione – la verdad es que es muy agotador

- Por eso es que nos estamos preparando-dijo Sirius– una vez que terminen todo el entrenamiento serán casi invencibles en cualquier pelea.

-Entonces sigamos – dijo Ron.

Así pasaron el resto de la mañana entrenando sus piernas para que pudiese soportar sin problemas el aumento de peso del cuerpo, claro que como dijo Sirius eso lo hicieron hasta el mediodía, hora en la que les dio un poco de agua y comida, ya que no habían probado bocado desde el día anterior. El resto del día los pasaron haciendo trabajos de brazos y ejercitando algunos otros músculos del cuerpo, además de practicar ejercicios de respiración, después de eso se despidieron, fueron a bañarse y luego a cenar al gran salón para que no sospechen, igualmente tenían una ventaja ya que en la sala de requisito estuvieron entrenando todo un día completo, mientras que en la realidad solo estuvieron ausentes 12 hs, luego de cenar se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor a dormir (a la que llegaron muy cansados) y apenas llegaron a la habitación se acostaron a dormir, ya que en verdad había sido una dura jornada para ellos, no tardaron en dormirse pero sintieron que no habían descansado mucho cuando Sirius los despertó por medio del espejo de doble cara que tenia Harry para comunicarse con su padrino. Se demoraron siete días completos en acostumbrarse a los trabajos duros que hacían, así fue que el lunes comenzarían lo que para Sirius sería el verdadero entrenamiento, y es que aumentaría su resistencia física lo más que pudiera, para eso los hizo correr con pesas hasta el borde de la pileta, en donde comenzarían a ejercitar varias partes de su cuerpo.

- La natación es uno de los deportes en que las personas ocupan muchas cosas, como piernas, brazos y que permite realzar buenos ejercicios de respiración, así que métanse al agua y crucen la pileta nadando.

- Pero es que no trajimos bañador – dijo Luna.

- Bueno, entonces lo hacen si él y listo – dijo Sirius, mientras se echaba a reír ante la cara de perplejidad de los chicos.

-No se preocupen, he convertido algunas cosas en trajes de baños, aunque son sencillos, creo que servirán-

- Bueno – dijo Ron mas calmado – entonces comencemos

Así que cuando estuvieron listos se metieron en la pileta y comenzaron a nadar, a simple vista parecía pequeña, pero no sabían porque no llegaba a la otra punta, por fin y cuando ya estaban dándose por vencidos llegaron al otro extremo en donde descansaron un momento.

-Valla Harry, la verdad es que no eres tan mal nadador como decías- Dijo Herm, logrando que el ojiverde se sonrojara.

Así pasaron la semana, cada vez haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no decaer, claro que por lo menos sentían el aumento de su resistencia cuando por las tardes tenían que hacer el mismo recorrido, pero sin nada que les dificultara el avance, finalmente el viernes a la tarde, Sirius les comunico que al otro día empezarían con el entrenamiento para aumentar la agilidad.

Se acostaron temprano, ya que querían recuperar fuerzas para el primer día en que Sirius los entrenara, y Harry se preguntó que clase de entrenamiento les haría...

- Bien chicos – dijo Canuto – es hora de comenzar nuestro entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó Harry –

-Les enseñaré a ser más ágiles de lo que son, sé que se acostumbraron a los entrenamientos físicos que hicimos.

- Es por eso que nos será más fácil este entrenamiento – dijo Ron.

- Estas equivocado – dijo él – que hayan aumentado su fuerza y resistencia no quiere decir que lo mismo haya pasado con su habilidad, sé que no te cuesta trabajo moverte, pero lo haces con la suficiente rapidez como para evitar un par de ataques?

- Creo que sí – dijo Ron.

- Intentemos – dijo él invitando al pelirrojo a ponerse enfrente de él con un rápido y elegante movimiento arrojó un ataque a Ron, el chico lo vió, pero no logró esquivarlo a tiempo, por lo que fue derribado por Sirius, así que cuando se levantó comprendió lo que le había querido decir con lo de su agilidad, entonces se levantó y volvió a sentarse con sus amigos.

- Como ven – dijo Canuto – su fuerza ha aumentado, pero a veces eso significa una disminución en su velocidad de reacción, entonces trabajaremos eso, para que su fuerza aumentada sea capas de seguir los movimientos rápidos y tener reacciones rápidas-

-¿Entonces como conseguirás que aumentemos nuestra agilidad?-

- Creé una pista de obstáculos – dijo él –

- No suena muy complicado – dijo Harry.

- Espera a verlo – dijo Sirius – después me das tu opinión.

Así que los hizo correr hacía otro lugar que parecía ser en donde comenzaría el circuito, entonces él dijo que tendrían que entrar de a uno, por lo que comenzaron por Hermione, ella entró y después de cerca de media hora salió, llena de golpes, Ron se demoró menos en salir, claro que quedo igual o pero de golpeado que Hermione, la siguiente en entrar fue Luna, la chica salió cerca de media hora en el mismo estado, y Harry se seguía preguntando que es lo que había adentro, al final Sirius le dijo a Harry que entrara. El chico entró por una especie de cortina, y al ver que no pasaba nada, empezó a caminar y rogando que nada lo atacara súbitamente, llegó a un pequeño espacio oscuro, y apenas llegó al centro del sitio, sintió que algo se le acercaba por la espalda, se giró y vio una especie de bolsa de boxeo que se dirigía hacia él, pero no logro reaccionar y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo derribó de inmediato, entonces se puso de pie para continuar, pero apenas lo hizo fue derribado por otra bolsa que ni siquiera vió. Pasó cerca de diez minutos antes de que pudiese eludir las cosas y salir del ahí, esta vez avanzó con cuidado, pero mirando en todas direcciones, pero esta vez recibió un golpe desde el suelo, algo había aparecido y lo había derribado, después de eso se puso de pie y caminó mirando el suelo, el problema fue que fue golpeado por uno de sus costados, en la cara y en el pecho, por lo que cuando logró salir de ese cuarto estaba muy lastimado, finalmente todo paró de nuevo, siguió caminando pero esta vez vió como habían unas especies de figuras flotando, eran una especie de tiros al blanco, de repente la voz de Sirius sonó en todo el salón... -tienes que evadirlos, o sino te tiraran hechizos- avanzó cuidándose de sus movimientos, claro que no podía mirarlas a todas, así que pronto sintió como estas empezaron a tirarles hechizos, sin que él lograra defenderse, luego de unos cinco minutos de intentar alcanzar la salida lo consiguió y el fin llegó donde sus amigos.

- Parece que a ninguno le fue bien – dijo Sirius – así que mañana lo volveremos a intentar.

- No sé si resista otra paliza como esa – dijo Hermione.

- Lo harás – dijo el hombre– tomen aquí tienen poción revitalizante, la robé de la enfermería, tómenla toda por que sino se notarán todos esos moretones...

Así pasaron varios días en los que salían de la sala común muy temprano, se dirigían a la sal de requisitos y comenzaban a recorrer el circuito, el recorrido lo hacían en el mismo orden y por fin el miércoles todos habían logrado salir de él si ningún golpe, por lo que Sirius les dijo que aumentaría la velocidad de los objetos, cosa que no la causó gracia a ninguno de ellos, pero no fue tan terrible como era de esperarse. El viernes hicieron la última prueba, en las que cada uno tendría que eludir todos los objetos mientras derribaba los que estaban marcados, por lo que no solo tuvieron que cuidarse de sus ataques sino también de buscar los blancos, cosa que todos consiguieron, en distintos tiempos pero lo hicieron, por lo que los chicos se despidieron de Sirius para poder ir a descansar tranquilos, ya que aun les quedaban mucho por entrenar. Los chicos llegaron el sábado muy temprano, ya que empezarían con el otro entrenamiento, según Sirius el trabajo de manejar armas era un proceso muy difícil, sobretodo porque necesitarían dominar armas muy variadas y de diferentes utilidades.

- No les será muy difícil conseguirlo – dijo Sirius ustedes son muy capaces de todo, además es muy importante saber defenderse de otra manera que no sea con magia.

-Es verdad- Dijo Hermione- Existen técnicas de defensa personal muggle que son muy útiles.

- Entonces empecemos – dijo Harry – estoy ansioso por conocer esas técnicas, por lo menos en las vacaciones se las podré demostrar a Duddley para que no me moleste mas con su "clase de boxeo particular"

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Ron.

-Primero- Dijo Padfoot – Empezaremos con el esgrima... El esgrima es un arte de defensa y ataque con una espada, florete o un arma similar. La esgrima moderna es un deporte de entretenimiento y competición, pero sigue las reglas y técnicas que se desarrollaron en su origen para un manejo eficiente de la espada en los duelos-

Lo primero que aprenderemos será el uso de la espada, el florete y el sable; desarrollada como arma de práctica y deportiva, el florete es considerada el arma básica y se enseña a todos los tiradores de esgrima novatos. Es un arma ligera y flexible que se usa para conseguir tocados embistiendo con su punta roma; la hoja es rectangular en sección transversal. La espada moderna deriva de la pequeña espada francesa; como el florete, es un arma de embestida, pero tiene una campana o protección de mano más grande, además de ser más pesada y de tener una construcción más rígida.

El sable moderno deriva del arma que usaban antes los soldados de caballería. Tiene un protector en forma de hueco, que se curva bajo la mano, y una hoja en forma de "T " en sección transversal. Los tocados o puntos se pueden conseguir embistiendo con la punta o, produciendo un corte con el filo de la hoja.

Ahora bien- Dijo Sirius, las tácticas de defensa y ataque varían entre las tres armas pero existen ciertas técnicas comunes a todas. Los movimientos de ataque y defensa se inician desde la posición básica de en guardia, una posición agazapada con ambas rodillas flexionadas, el brazo de atrás doblado hacia arriba y el brazo de la espada en posición horizontal hacia el oponente. La acción básica de ataque es la estocada, que se ejecuta lanzando o embistiendo con el brazo de la espada hacia el blanco y saltando hacia adelante con la pierna delantera. El ataque tiene éxito si se produce un tocado en la zona válida del blanco; en florete sólo son válidos los tocados en el torso; en espada en todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, mientras que en sable la zona válida es la parte del cuerpo por encima de una línea imaginaria que cruza por encima de las caderas y que abarca la cabeza, los brazos y el torso.

Un movimiento de la hoja dedicado a bloquear un ataque se llama una parada. La esgrima tiene ocho tipos principales de paradas, designadas por los números ordinales: primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta, séptima y octava, a las que hay que sumar una nueva parada, novena, creada para hacer frente a las nuevas técnicas de ataque. Cada parada está diseñada para protegerse de un ataque contra una zona diferente del blanco. Una réplica es una parada seguida de forma inmediata de un ataque.

El tirador que lleva la ofensiva puede utilizar diferentes tipos de ataque para evitar las diversas paradas del oponente. Un ataque simple se efectúa con un movimiento, esto es, un corte o una embestida de la hoja, e intenta tocar el blanco antes de que el defensor pueda pararlo. Un ataque compuesto incluye dos o más movimientos de la hoja. Los movimientos iniciales son fintas diseñadas para confundir al defensor, haciéndole ejecutar paradas en una dirección diferente a la que por fin se produce el ataque. Otras técnicas, como golpear o presionar la hoja del oponente, pueden utilizarse con la intención de crear una apertura para realizar un ataque. Un ataque a la carrera sirve para coger al oponente por sorpresa. Un competidor presionado puede recurrir a detenerse y dar una estocada, un contraataque repentino que se ejecuta estirándose pero sin embestir.

- - - - - - -

Los chicos estuvieron todo lo que quedaba de las vacaciones aprendiendo tipos de defensas y usos de armas, ninguno podía creer la cantidad de cosas que Sirius sabia, todas las clases que tenían con él eran muy entretenidas y provechosas, por suerte tenían la ventaja que en la sala donde entrenaban el tiempo pasaba mas lento que en el resto del castillo, gracias a eso podían entrenar mas y provocar menos sospechas...

Solo quedaban dos días para el comienzo de clases, estaban maravillados por el cambio que habían hecho, el aspecto físico de los chicos era más saludable y tonificado, podían correr horas sin cansarse, su agilidad había mejorado mucho, podían sentir la presencia de una mosca hasta en la habitación de al lado... en cuanto al manejo de armas y defensa personal habían aprendido: el uso de espadas, floretes, sables, jabalinas, dagas, arco y flecha, hachas, picas, ballestas, estrellas de la muerte y puñales, y algunas armas más insignificantes pero con resultados extraordinarios, como las cerbatanas con dardos somníferos... en cuanto a tipos de defensa personal ya conocían completamente el: kárate, kung fu, jujitsu, judo, aikido, tai chi chuan, taekwondo, kendo, y boxeo.

Como les había explicado Sirius Las tácticas básicas en las artes marciales son los golpes con las manos, los brazos, los pies y las rodillas, derribos y zancadillas, llaves e inmovilizaciones, y bloqueos o paradas con las muñecas, los antebrazos y los codos.

El kung es, junto con el kárate, el más popular de todas las artes marciales; se utilizan golpes, puñetazos, derribos, giros corporales, apresamientos, saltos, caídas, esquives, volteretas y saltos mortales. Estos movimientos comprenden más técnicas que se ejecutan con la mano abierta, como presas y cortes, que las utilizadas en el kárate.

En el jujitsu se usan retenciones, estrangulamientos, derribos, zancadillas, presas, golpes y atemi (golpes a partes vitales del cuerpo). Las técnicas son suaves sólo en el sentido de que están dirigidas a desviar o controlar un ataque, sin embargo, pueden mutilar o matar.

En el jujitsu, se intenta aprovechar la fuerza del atacante en beneficio propio. Sus técnicas engloban derribos y aferramientos.

En aikido un ataque se evita con fluidos movimientos circulares; el oponente puede entonces ser tirado al suelo con llaves inmovilizadoras muy dolorosas. El aikido es, junto al tai chi chuan, el arte marcial más suave.

El tai chi chuan, más conocido popularmente como tai chi, es un antiguo ejercicio y sistema de defensa chino que todavía se practica en China y en muchos otros sitios, sobre todo como técnica gimnástica. Emplea movimientos lentos y graciosos que son versiones estilizadas de golpes originales con manos y pies.

El taekwondo es un tipo de sistema de lucha, en el que se utilizan golpes, puñetazos y técnicas evasivas. Famoso sobre todo por sus golpes, el taekwondo incorpora saltos con maniobras características llamadas golpes voladores.

El kendo o esgrima japonesa es un deporte que deriva de la antigua lucha con espada, en la que ahora se usan espadas de bambú.

Ya eran todos unos profesionales, Sirius estaba asombrado ya que los chicos aprendían muy rápido, ya podrían llegar a ser cinturón negro cuarto o quinto dan (n/a: cinturón negro, quinto dan es el grado mas alto, vendría a ser maestro de arte marciales), y si seguían con el entrenamiento durante el resto del ciclo escolar, podrían llegar a convertirse en oponentes letales, por suerte con el hechizo que tenia la habitación podían entrenar todo el tiempo que quisieran, y los profesores ni el director se darían cuenta. Otra cosa que había sorprendido a Sirius y especialmente a los chicos era el cambio físico que tenían, además que estaban un poco mas altos, sus cuerpos estaban tonificados y con algunos músculos marcados, Sirius también estaba en un estado vigoroso ya que él formaba parte del entrenamiento de los chicos, por suerte los profesores no se habían dado cuenta de este cambio en los chicos ya que Sirius les había hechizado la ropa para que sea mas holgada y nadie se diera cuenta.

Por fin el entrenamiento había terminado y dado sus frutos, aunque igualmente los chicos y Sirius habían decidido seguir con el entrenamiento, junto a los chicos del ED.

Todos estaban muy contentos, por los resultados obtenidos especialmente un ojiverde de pelo azabache, que sin decirle nada a nadie durante las vacaciones había aprendido escondidamente las dos buenas artes de la mente, además de que había descubierto un secreto, que a partir de ese momento le daría un cambio radical a su vida… y ese secreto que había encontrado, era lo que lo iba a ayudar a vencer al mago mas tenebroso de la historia contemporánea, Tom Marvolo Riddle, o como todos lo conocían: Lord Voldemort

Esa noche los adolescentes habían decidido irse a dormir temprano ya que al día siguiente se les había permitido ir al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles para el colegio, al que solo faltaban dos días para su inicio.

**_Continuará_**

Bueno, este es el 7 capi, no me salió tan largo como quería, pero espero que les guste igual( Como ya saben please dejen Reviews, que es la única recompensa que tengo por escribir esta historia, y que además es la fuerza que recibo por parte de ustedes para seguir escribiendo... Dentro de poco se viene el 8 capi... algo raro pasará en el callejón Diagon, además falta poco para que comiencen las clases de Hogwarts...

¿qué será el secreto que descubrió Harry?, ¿cómo seguirá el entrenamiento en Hogwarts una vez que comience las clases?, ¿a que se refiera esta loka autora con "el buen arte de la mente"?, ¿Snapy seguirá siendo tan amargado y grasoso como siempre?, ¿Goile es gay?? ¿Sher seguirá escribiendo este fic?? jejeje( eso siempre y cuando me dejen Reviews: -)

Perdonen por la tardanza y por las locuras que digo :P, pronto el 8 capítulo. No se lo pierdan...

**SHER BLACK  
**  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (no es el perro mas buenito, cariñoso, hermoso...? Canuto te amo)

MIEMBRO DE LA LEGIÓN DE LAS LUPINAS (quien no quisiera tener un lobito de peluche???)

¡¡¡¡MuErTe A lA RaTa TrAiDoRa!!!! Si Te VeO tE pIsO, aSí QuE cUídAtE RaTa De AlCaNTAriLLa


	8. Callejón Diagon

_Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic.  
Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón, con el fin de que los entretengan y sin fines de lucro._

  
**Capitulo 8**

Callejón Diagon.

Aunque el profesor Dumbledore les había dado el día libre a las 6:30 de la mañana como de costumbre se levantaron de su cama y se dirigieron a la Sala de Requisitos para empezar a correr y hacer su rutina con las máquinas de ejercicio, cuando el reloj marcó las 8:30 se fueron duchar y prepararse para el desayuno. Los chicos habían planeado que Sirius les acompañara, pero como temían que el profesor Dumbledore viera a través de las capas invisibles, decidieron que antes de ir a desayunar, Harry fuera a Hosmeade por medio de la estatua de la bruja tuerta con su capa de invisibilidad y que Sirius se pusiera la capa "Multiformas" (es el nombre que le habían puesto los chicos a la capa que le regaló Mundungus a Harry) y tomara la forma de Harry. Al llegar al gran comedor los únicos que estaban ahí eran Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, que era las que los iba a acompañar hasta la entrada del callejón Diagon y luego los iría a recoger.

Una vez que llegaron a Hosmeade se desplazaron mediante Polvos Flu hasta el callejón Diagon, Sirius bajo la apariencia de Harry, y este bajo la capa invisible. Al llegar al Caldero chorreante la profesora les dijo que los iba a ir a buscar a las 16:00hs, que a esa hora estuvieran listos y la esperaran allí, una vez que se fue lo primero que hicieron los chicos fue ir a un callejón que estaba medio oculto, una vez allí, Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la guardo en su mochila, mientras que Sirius con la capa multiformas tomó la apariencia de Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, ya que la chica había ido de vacaciones a Rumania a visitar a su hermano mayor y volvería al día siguiente, de este modo no habría ninguna sospecha, luego que hicieron esto los chicos se dirigieron a Gringgots para sacar dinero, Harry se encargó de sacar gran cantidad de dinero de su cámara ya que iban a comprar unas cuantas cosas además de sus materiales escolares y se lo entregó a Hermione ya que ella era mas responsable y no perdería el dinero, una vez que salieron de Gringgots, los chicos empezaron a organizarse para poder decidir a que lugar dirigirse.

-Creo que tenemos que separarnos- Dijo Hermione, así haremos más rápido, y tendremos mas tiempo para comprar las otras cosas que necesitamos.

-ok- Dijo Harry- Creo que Luna puede ir con Hermione a comprar los libros, algunas plumas y pergaminos para todos, mientras que Ron, Ginny (Sirius) y yo podríamos ir a la botica a comprar los ingredientes de pociones, y luego necesito ir a la tienda de varitas a hacer una consulta, nos podemos encontrar en la entrada de Madame Malkim en 1 hs, ok?

-Si, mi capitán- Le respondieron todos con un saludo militar (con sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus sienes) 

-ok, JaJa, nos vemos- ah, me olvidaba, Herm, el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (CCM) no me lo compres que Hagrid ya me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños.

-Ah, ok, buenos nos vemos en una hora-

-ok. Chau-

**_.:.:Luna y Hermione.:.:  
_**  
Las chicas iban caminando por la angosta callecita del Callejón Diagon, hacia la librería "Flourish and Blotts"...

-Tienes tu lista de libros?- Le preguntó Hermione

-0.o ehh... jeje... no. Me la olvidé-

¡¡¡¡COMO QUE TE OLVIDASTE LA LISTA DE LOS LIBROS!?!?!

-JaJaJa mentira... la tengo en mi bolsillo, huy, cambia esa cara, por que si las miradas mataran yo estaría a cinco metros bajo tierra-

- ok... y que libros van a usar?-

-Los mismos libros que usaron ustedes el año pasado menos el de DCAO que se llama "Guía de DCAO nivel Medio" por Craig Hunter... y ustedes cuales van a usar?-

-No lo sé, todavía no pude leer la lista de libros. Espera que me fijo-  
Entonces Hermione sacó de su bolso la lista de libros y leyó...

Todos los alumnos de 6 Año deberán tener una copia de los siguientes libros:

· Pociones y Filtros Nivel 6 de Samira Stuart  
· Libro Reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 6 por Miranda Goshawk  
· Guía de transformaciones nivel superior por Catherine Flandes  
· Historia de la Magia Universal por Bathilda Bagshot  
· Aurologia para principiantes: El libro de las sombras por Emmeline Vance (Libro Aprobado por la Gran Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte)  
· Animales Fantásticos de Europa y Oceanía por Ester D´ Lune  
· La herbología, hoy en día Persefone Goodlife

-Mira!... Hay un libro de Aurologia escrito por Emmeline Vance!!

-¿y quien es esa tal Emmeline Vance?- preguntó Luna

-es una auror- Dijo Hermione y una antigua miembro de la Orden del Fénix se dijo para sí misma

-Ahh, ok- fue lo único que dijo Luna

Hermione estaba tan distraída leyendo la lista de libros que no se percató que había tropezado con una persona...

-perdón, lo siento mucho- Dijo Hermione sin levantar la mirada del suelo

- hola chicas!! Cómo están?-

Hermione y Luna se quedaron enmudecidas por el asombro

-¿Es que acaso ya no me saludan?-

-Ho... Hola Ginny- Dijeron las 2 chicas

**_.::. Harry, Ron y Ginny (Sirius) .::._**

Harry, Ron y Sirius (transformado en Ginny), estaban dentro de la botica para comprar los elementos de pociones...

El lugar era un poco tétrico, muy parecido a las mazmorras del profesor Snape, húmedo, oscuro, y lleno de animales conservados, flotando dentro de frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes del local...  
Apoyados en el suelo del lugar había barriles de una sustancia viscosa, y estantes donde se podía ver potes con hierbas, raíces secas y manojos de plumas, hileras de colmillos y unos cuantos recipientes con polvos brillantes

-Muy buenos días- dijo el dependiente del negocio con una voz fría y susurrante -¿En qué puedo servirles?-

-Necesitamos 3 juegos de ingredientes para pociones nivel 6 y uno de nivel 5- Le respondió Harry

-Son de Hogwarts?

-Sí-

-Ok, esperen que ya les traigo las cosas-

luego de esperar 10 minutos volvió el dependiente con 4 paquetes envueltos

-¿necesitan algo mas?-

-No, nada mas... ¿cuánto es?

-Son 25 galleons y 15 siclkes-

-Tome aquí tiene- le dijo Harry dándole unas monedas de oro y plata-

-Gracias por sus compras y vuelvan pronto- dijo el hombre

-de eso no tengas ni la menor duda- dijo Harry en un murmullo muy bajo, pero que Ron llegó a escuchar y por eso se le dibujó una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, ahora a donde hay que ir?- Preguntó Sirius

-A Ollivanders- le respondió Harry — El mejor lugar para comprar una varita, y el único que puede resolver mi problema- dijo esto ultimo mas despacio, aunque Ron y Sirius lo escucharon perfectamente...

**_.:.:Luna y Hermione.:.:_**

Hermione y Luna se quedaron enmudecidas por el asombro

-¿Es que acaso ya no me saludan?-

-Ho... Hola Ginny- Dijeron las 2 chicas

-Cómo están?-

-Muy bien- le respondió Hermione, que fue la primera en salir del trance — ¿No volvías mañana de tus vacaciones a Rumania?

- que... acaso no les gustó la sorpresa? Decidí volver un día antes porque los extrañaba a todos...

-No!!, no nos malentiendas la sorpresa nos encantó, lo que pasa es que nos sorprendió mucho verte antes de tiempo- Dijo rápidamente Luna para calmar la tensión del momento...

-Ok, y que andas haciendo por aquí?- Preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema

-Vine a comprar los útiles para el nuevo curso escolar, Fred y George me trajeron pero como tienen que ir a resolver algunos asuntos del local que están por poner en Hosmeade, me dejaron aquí y luego me vienen a buscar a las 15:00hs de la tarde - le contestó con una sonrisa, y mostrándoles todos los paquetes que tenía- Solo me faltan los libros-

-Ahh, que bien- Dijo Hermione, si quieres nos puedes acompañar a Flourish and Blotts, nosotras justamente íbamos para allá a comprar nuestros libros

-Ok, buenísimo, vamos-

Caminaban rumbo a la librería, Hermione y Luna estaban a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, y rogaban a todos los santos que existían que por favor Ginny y la "otra Ginny" no se cruzaran por que sino iban a tener un gran problema, además de que tendrían que responder unas cuantas preguntas desde: ¿dónde habían sacado la capa "Multiformas" hasta ¿qué hacia Sirius allí, si estaba muerto?...

-Cristo, Buda, Zeus, Alá, por favor los quiero a todos, ayúdenme!!- decía Luna en un susurro, pero que Hermione llegó a escuchar y por eso se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaban, aunque muy en el fondo le causaba mucha gracia todas las tonterías que decía su amiga

-¿Que dices Luna, que no te escuché?- Le preguntó Ginny mientras veía los negocios

-ehh... Mira!! Ahí está la librería Flourish and Blotts, porque no entramos, por suerte no hay tantas personas...

-Buenos Días, en que las puedo ayudar- Dijo una amable dependienta

-Somos de Hogwarts, necesitamos 3 juegos de estos libros, menos el de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que solo necesito dos dijo Hermione dándole la lista y 2 de éstos le dijo luego dándole la lista de Luna

-espérenme 10 minutos, ya les traigo todo lo que me pidieron- y luego de decir esto desapareció por detrás de unas estanterías-

-¿por que necesitas tantos juegos de los mismos libros, Herm?- Le preguntó una sorprendida Ginny

- Pedí 3 copias para Ron, Harry y para mí, y los otros 2 juegos son para Luna y para ti, imagino que usan los mismos libros, no?

-Así es Hermy, tan intuitiva como siempre... oye ¿Ron y Harry también están en el Callejón Diagon?-

-Ehh, si, pero ellos fueron a comprar los materiales para pociones- Le dijo Luna — lo que pasa es que de esta manera hacemos más rápido

-bueno niñas, aquí tienen sus libros- Dijo la dependienta que había vuelto con cinco paquetes- 3 juegos de libros para 6 año y 2 juegos para 5 año, ¿necesitan algo mas?-

-No, gracias, ¿cuánto es?

-Son en total 90 galleons en total, los de 6 año están 20 galleons cada juego y los de 5 año están 15 galleons-

-Toma Hermione, estos son los 15 galleons por los gastos de mis libros- Dijo Ginny, mientras le entregaba unas monedas de oro-

-Bueno- Dijo Herm- aquí tiene señora los 90 galleons-

-Gracias, y que tengan buenas tardes-

Una vez que salieron de la librería se dirigieron al negocio de al lado para comprar pergaminos, algunas plumas y varios frascos de tinta; compraron de color negro, de los que cambiaban de color continuamente y uno para tinta invisible (a petición de Harry, para probar la pluma que le regalaron en su cumpleaños).  
Mientras Ginny elegía sus frascos de tinta, Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luna, y sin que la colorada se diera cuenta, le dijo — Ve a Ollivander, que allí deben estar los chicos, y diles que Ginny regreso de sus vacaciones y que está conmigo, yo ahora voy a ir al negocio de animales mágicos para entretenerla.

-Ok, ya vuelvo- Dijo Luna, y se fue

-¿Dónde está Luna?- Preguntó Ginny, cuando salían del negocio

-La muy atolondrada, se olvidó de comprar una cosa, ahora vuelve, mientras tanto, ¿no me quieres acompañar a comprar unas cosas para Crookshanks en la tienda de animales?-

-Ok... oye, es verdad, ¿dónde dejaste a tu gato?-

-Está en Hogwarts, aunque siempre está jugando en los terrenos-

-ok, vamos a la tienda, le dijiste a Luna que íbamos a estar allí?

-Si, no te preocupes-

**_.::. Harry, Ron y Ginny (Sirius) .::._**

El negocio era angosto y de mal aspecto, sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: Ollivander: Fabricantes de Excelentes Varillas desde 382 a.C. Una sola varita estaba sobre un almohadón de desteñido color púrpura, en la polvorienta vidriera.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo del negocio. Era un lugar pequeño, vacío salvo por una sola silla alta y angosta, en la que Ron se sentó a esperar.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo una suave voz. Harry dio un salto. Ron también debió sobresaltarse, porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos, sus ojos grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Hola- Dijo Harry torpemente

-ah, si- Dijo el hombre — el señor Ronald Bilius Weasley, espero que no se le haya vuelto a romper su varita de nuevo, la señorita Ginny Molly Weasley su varita es perfecta para encantamientos... y el señor Harry James Potter, su varita como usted sabe es una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, once pulgadas, lindo y flexible... aunque fue muy curioso que usted esté destinada a esa varita, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero, no?

-si, y es por ese motivo al que vine aquí, como usted sabe, gracias al Profeta, él ha vuelto, pero hay un pequeño problema, yo no me voy a poder enfrentar con él, sin que antes se logre el "Priori Incantatem", ya que como usted me ha dicho, estas varitas son hermanas, y si se enfrentan, no funcionan correctamente la una contra la otra...

Ollivander, escuchaba cada una de las palabras que decía Harry, estaba como ido en sus pensamientos...

-Me ha dejado anonadado, ese es un hecho que me he olvidado al venderle esa varita, se nota, señor Potter, que usted es una persona muy inteligente, y que esperamos grandes cosas de usted-

-Muchas gracias, pero ahora dígame, ¿hay alguna forma en que me pueda enfrentar a él, sin que se lleve a cabo el "Priori Incantatem"?

-mmm... déjeme pensar... solo hay una forma, si aumentamos el núcleo de su varita, ésta cambiara, y dejará de ser hermana de la otra-

-pero eso significa que tengo que cambiar mi varita, y yo no quiero eso- Dijo Harry

-No, señor Potter, usted no me ha entendido, a lo que me refiero es que si a su actual varita le aumentamos su núcleo, es decir, le agregamos otra pluma del mismo fénix que contiene la suya, el núcleo va a aumentar de poder, pero al mismo tiempo va a ser diferente de la varita del otro, ya que la varita de usted va a tener 2 plumas del mismo fénix, mientras que la otra varita va a tener solo 1 pluma, ¿me entiende?-

-si, ya le entendí, o sea que si yo le traigo, una pluma de la cola del mismo fénix, que contiene mi varita, usted podrá reformarla?- Dijo Harry- pero como usted y yo sabemos eso no es ningún problema, ya que la pluma de esta varita es de Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, y no se sorprenda- le dijo cuando vió la cara de estupefacción que tenia el hombre- yo lo sé ya que el profesor Dumbledore, me lo contó hace mucho tiempo, después que yo compre esta varita, usted le mandó a Fawkes, diciéndole, que de esa ave provenía la pluma de mi varita y la de Voldemort-

Todos en la sala estaban anonadados, Ron era el mas asombrado de todos, estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos... pero de pronto todos pusieron atención en un sonido: llegaba música de algún lugar, cada vez el sonido era mas fuerte, era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural, luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que la sentía vibrar dentro de sus costillas, surgieron llamas de la pared.  
Apareció un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, entonando hacia el techo su rara pero cálida música. Tenia una cola de oro brillante tan larga como la de un pavo real y brillantes garras doradas.  
Un segundo después, el pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry y se apoyó suavemente sobre su hombro.

-Realmente si que vamos a esperar grandes cosas de usted señor Potter- fue lo único que dijo Ollivander

-Hola Fawkes, que haces aquí- le preguntó un asombrado ojiverde- como respuesta a eso el ave le dejó una hermosa pluma sobre su mano... —muchas gracias Fawkes, eres increíble- le decía mientras lo acariciaba — ¿el profesor Dumbledore sabe que estas aquí?... el fénix negó con su cabeza- será mejor que vuelvas porque el director se va a preocupar si no te ve en su despacho.  
Y de la misma forma que se apareció allí, el ave desapareció por la pared convertido en llamas...

-tome aquí tiene la pluma y mi varita- Dijo un muy feliz Harry

-es realmente asombroso, esa ave debe de apreciarlo mucho- Dijo el vendedor — ahora que tengo la pluma y su varita puedo empezar a hacer el trabajo, voy a tardar unos 10 minutos, si quiere, pueden esperar-

-ok, esperaremos aquí- Dijo Harry

Una vez que el vendedor se fue Ron empezó con las preguntas...

-¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tu varita era hermana de la verita de Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien?-

-Creo que este no es el momento para explicártelo, las paredes oyen Ron, además ya no le digas Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien, dile Voldemort o... en el peor de los casos dile EMN, es mas corto-

-¿EMN?, ¿Qué significa?-

-Ese Mal Nacido- Fue lo único que contestó

-jajaja- reían Ron y Sirius, pero tuvieron que callarse ya que, la puerta del negocio se abrió...

-¿Luna... que haces aquí?- Preguntó un Harry asombrado

-Tenemos un problema... Ginny ha vuelto de Rumania y ahora Hermione la está distrayendo en la tienda de mascotas- Dijo rápidamente

-No puede ser- Dijo Sirius que estaba nervioso- ¿Y ahora que haremos?-

-Ya sé, tengo un plan, ustedes solo síganme la corriente, tu Luna, ve a donde está Hermione, y dile que no se preocupe, y que me siga la corriente que ya tengo una idea en mente y que me esperen en la heladería "Florean Fortescue"- dijo Harry

-Ok, nos vemos en la heladería- Dijo Luna, y salió rápidamente del local

-¿qué tienes en mente Harry?- Dijo Sirius con una mirada pícara

-Ya veras, solo espera un poco-

-Bueno... aquí está su varita señor Potter- Dijo Ollivander, que acababa de llegar — Tome, y agítela-

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza y la hizo bajar por el aire, una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron de la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes...

-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, Oh muy bien. Bien, bien, bien, ésta varita le funciona perfectamente, ¿sintió algo extraño, al probarla?-Preguntó muy alegre Ollivander

-Wuaw, esta varita es sorprendente, la sentí más poderosa y mucho más cómoda-Dijo Harry, que estaba eufórico

-Realmente esta varita es la adecuada para usted, pero úsela con cautela ya que es mucho más poderosa-

-Muchas gracias señor Ollivander, ¿Cuánto le debo?-

-ohh, no se preocupe señor Potter, esto es un regalo, espero que la sepa usar correctamente, y me haga sentir orgulloso de la creación que hice-

-De eso que no tenga ni la más mínima duda señor, muchas gracias, y por favor le pido que no le diga nada a nadie, ni siquiera al profesor Dumbledore, yo hablaré con él cuando llegue el momento-

-ok, no se preocupe señor Potter, confío en usted-

-Muchas gracias, y buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes señor Potter, que le valla bien- se despidió el anciano Ollivander

Una vez que salieron del negocio, Harry los dirigió a un callejón sin salida, lejos de las miradas de todos...

-Bueno... el plan que les dije es que tu Sirius, con ayuda de la capa multiformas, te convertirás en...

**_.:Mientras tanto en la tienda de mascotas...:.  
_**  
-este alimento balanceado, le va a encantar a mi pequeño Crookshanks- Decía Hermione a una muy aburrida Ginny

-Si, Herm, el que tu quieras, pero por favor termina de elegir!!-

En ese momento llegó una agotada chica rubia...

-Luna, por fin llegas!! Hermione me está volviendo loca, hace mas de 10 minutos que está indecisa con que alimento comprarle a su gato...

-JaJa, bueno Herm, ahora que ya elegiste que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue-le dijo Luna mientras le guiñaba un ojo en forma de código

-Ah, si vamos, ¿qué te parece Ginny, quieres venir?-

-ok, vamos-

Una vez que llegaron a la heladería...

-ehh, oye toma Ginny, aquí tienes el dinero, ve a comprar tú los helados, que estoy un poco mareada, ok?

-Si, no te preocupes, ya vengo-Dijo Ginny

-Bueno ahora que estamos solas, dime lo que te dijo Harry- le dijo Hermione

-Me dijo que te dijera, que lo esperáramos aquí, y que cuando llegue le sigamos la corriente, que él ya tiene un plan-

-ahh, ok, pero yo me pregunto que se le habrá ocurrido... -

-tomen chicas, compre todos helados de frutilla, ya que no sabia cual era sus favoritos-dijo Ginny que acababa de llegar con 3 helados de frutilla- ¿Te sientes mejor Hermione?-

-Si, gracias, estoy mejor... y no te preocupes, me encantan los helados de frutilla- dijo Hermione

Una vez que se sentaron empezaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que Ginny dijo...

-¿esos no son Harry y Ron, con la profesora McGonagall?

Hermione y Luna se dieron rápidamente la vuelta y vieron para su asombro como Harry, Ron y McGonagall, se dirigían hacia ellas...

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Harry

-Hola Harry, todo bien y tu, ¿qué hacían?- preguntó Ginny

-Acabamos de venir de comprar nuestras túnicas, porque ya nos quedaban pequeñas- dijo Ron

-Señorita Granger, señorita Lovegood, Acuérdensen que tenemos que volver temprano, ¿ya compraron todo?

Obviamente aquel tendría que ser Sirius Black transformado en la profesora McGonagall, ya que hacia una exagerada imitación de ella, que por suerte Ginny no se dio cuenta...

-ehh, no profesora, nos faltan las túnicas nuevas- Dijo Hermione, mientras Luna trataba de disimular su sonrisa

-entonces que espera!!, vamos... valla a comprar las túnicas, le dije que tendríamos que estar en Hogwarts lo antes posible, y usted está aquí tomando helado con sus amigas!!, esto es inaudito Srta. Granger, pensé que usted era más responsable- Decía Sirius (transformado en McGonagall) con una exagerada voz chillona haciendo que unas cuantas personas se dieran la vuelta para mirar esa escena tan notoria...

-ehh... si profesora, perdóneme, ya volvemos- Dijo Hermione, que estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero antes de irse le lanzó una fría mirada a Sirius y a los chicos que contenían la carcajada.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, las chicas volvieron con sus compras...

-Bueno- Dijo la falsa McGonagall- Ahora que ya todos compraron sus materiales, será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts, si nos disculpa señorita Weasley, no tenemos que retirar-

-No se preocupe Profesora McGonagall... bueno, nos vemos el 1 de septiembre, adiós chicos-

-Chau Ginny, nos vemos-

Una vez que los chicos se retiraron de allí, fueron hacia un alejado callejón sin salida cerca del Callejón Knockturn...

-A que mi idea fue genial- Dijo un radiante Harry, mientras Sirius y Ron reían

-Hubiera sido mejor, si "la profesora McGonagall" no me hubiera reñido tanto y tan llamativamente- Dijo una furiosa Hermione

-Perdona Herm, pero era muy buena la oportunidad que teníamos para desaprovecharla- Dijo Ron haciendo que todos incluso Hermione rieran

-Fue solo una pequeña broma de Merodeador- Dijo Harry

-JaJa, me haces acordar tanto a tu padre- Dijo un alegre Sirius

-Bueno... ahora que ya estamos mas calmados- Dijo Hermione- Será mejor que compremos las otras cosas que necesitamos-

-Si, es verdad- Dijo Harry- ¿trajiste las capas Hermione?-

-Si, las tengo en mi mochila, espera que te las doy-

-Mientras Hermione saca las capas, tú Sirius, con ayuda de mi varita, encoge los paquetes que compramos-

-ok... Reduccio- Dijo Sirius, apuntando a los paquetes que habían comprado, y luego los guardó en la mochila de Hermione

-tomen las capas, fíjense que los cubra bien y tápense con las capuchas para que nadie los descubra... tu Sirius será mejor que te transformes en otra persona, porque si llegan a ver a McGonagall en ese tenebroso callejón, nos podemos ver metidos en muchos problemas- Dijo Hermione mientras les entregaba unas capas negras

-ok, y ¿en quien me convierto?- preguntó Sirius

-Te podrías convertir en mi tío Vernon, ya que si alguien lo ve, no lo va a poder reconocer, ya que él es muggle- Dijo Harry

-Valla Harry, que desayunaste hoy... los libros de la biblioteca, que estas tan inteligente, y con tantas ideas?- le bromeó Ron

-JaJa- Rió sarcásticamente Harry

-Ahh, y si quieren hablar llamémonos por nuestros segundos nombres, así no levantamos sospechas- Dijo Hermione- yo soy Jane, Ron es Bilius, Harry es James, Luna es Loreley y como Sirius no tiene segundo nombre, le podemos decir Bill, que significa Hocico en ingles

-Ok- Dijo Harry- Vamos Bilius... jajaja

-Odio ese maldito nombre-Dijo Ron, muerto de la vergüenza- no se lo digan a nadie, ok?

Una vez que salieron de ese lugar, cuidadosamente y percatándose que nadie los siguiera, se dirigieron hacia el Callejón Knockturn, en donde compraron varias cosas como algunas armas que sabían manejar, ingredientes ilegales para pociones, algunos calderos, y en un negocio de Ocultación compraron 3 capas de invisibilidad para Hermione, Ron y Luna, cuando estaban por salir, Harry vio en un negocio de criaturas mágicas una serpiente que le llamó mucho la atención...

-esperen, que quiero ir a ese negocio, hay algo en esa serpiente que me intriga- Dijo Harry

-Cuando llegó al negocio, pudo ver que en la vidriera había un pequeño cartel que decía:

Boa Constrictor- Espécimen criado en Zoológico muggle

Apenas leyó este cartel entró al negocio, esa era la serpiente que había liberado, del zoológico, cuando tenia 11 años...

-¿Buenas tardes señor, en que puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó una vieja mujer, de aspecto tosco

-estoy interesado en la serpiente que está en la vidriera- Dijo Harry, con la voz mas grave que pudo fingir

-esa serpiente fue traída hace aproximadamente 5 años, había escapado de un zoológico muggle, pero hace 3 años aproximadamente se le descubrió que tenia poderes mágicos, entiende a los humanos, su veneno es letal y al comer sus escamas se puede curar heridas, al igual que con las lagrimas del fénix, además de que sirven como ingrediente de algunas pociones. Su medida original son 2 metros pero otra de las cualidades que tiene es que puede controlar su medida, en un segundo puede medir 30 cm o 10 metro de largo, lo único malo que tiene la serpiente es que no es muy amigable con los humanos, todas las personas que la compraron, la devolvieron a la semana- Dijo la bruja

-¿cuánto cuesta?- preguntó muy interesado Harry

-ya que es muy difícil de domesticar, solo te la cobrare 10 galleons, pero con la condición que si después de comprarla no te gusta, no la devuelvas- le dijo la bruja

-ok, pero antes quiero controlar que no tenga ningún problema o enfermedad-

-como usted quiera señor, pero no se le acerque demasiado por si lo muerde, igualmente le digo que esa serpiente no tiene ningún problema o enfermedad, y está en perfectas condiciones-

Lentamente Harry se fue acercando al escaparate en donde estaba la serpiente que lo miraba amenazadoramente, sin que la bruja se diera cuenta Harry se subió un poco la capucha para que la serpiente lo pudiera ver...

-"Hola amiga, ¿te acuerdas de mi?"- le dijo Harry, en Parsél

-"sssi, tu eres el que me liberó del zoológico, lamentablemente esos magos me atacaron y me encerraron aquí"-

-"te gustaría que te compre, para llevarte conmigo, así sales de éste lugar?" Le preguntó Harry

-"sssi"- fue lo único que le dijo a la serpiente

la serpiente está en perfectas condiciones- le dijo Harry a la mujer — me la llevo

-ok- dijo la mujer- son 10 galleons y acuérdese que no la podrá devolver.

-no se preocupe, aquí tiene los 10 galleons-

A los 10 minutos los chicos vieron a Harry salir del negocio de animales con una caja que tenia pequeños agujeros...

-¿oye James que compraste?, le preguntó Jane

-Se acuerdan de la historia que les conté acerca de la serpiente que liberé del zoológico en el cumpleaños de mi primo cuando yo tenía 11 años?- Dijo James muy contento

-Si- Dijo Bilius- No me digas que lo que tienes en esa caja es...

-Si Bilius, esa serpiente que liberé es lo que acabo de comprar en el negocio, según la dependienta tiene poderes mágicos

-realmente fascinante- Dijo Loreley

-Y para que quieres una serpiente- le preguntó Bill

-Imagina Bill, además de que esta serpiente tiene muchas cualidades mágicas, que yo se hablar Parsel, y que la serpiente es de confianza porque es amiga mía, piensa todo lo que podremos hacer con ella, nos servirá para espiar a los de la Orden y a encontrar nuevos pasadizos en el colegio —dijo James. Totalmente emocionado

-OK, chicos, es una magnifica idea pero son las 15:15hs y la profesora McGonagall, nos tiene que venir a buscar a las 16:00hs, así que apurémonos- dijo Jane

Una vez que llegaron al callejón sin salida que estaba cerca del callejón Knockturn, se sacaron las túnicas, Sirius redujo todos los paquetes que habían comprado en ese tenebroso callejón (incluyendo a la serpiente), y los que habían comprado en el callejón Diagon los volvió a su tamaño real, para no levantar sospechas.

Luego de que Harry se pusiera la capa de invisibilidad y de que Sirius transformara en Harry, se dirigieron al "Caldero Chorreante"donde ya estaba la Profesora McGonagall, esperándolos...

-¿Compraron todos los materiales para el colegio?¿no tuvieron ningún problema?-Preguntó McGonagall

-no profesora, no ocurrió nada malo, y ya compramos todo los materiales escolares-Le dijo Hermione

-Por lo menos una persona que es responsable- Dijo mirando de soslayo a los otros chicos, que estaban a punto de echarse a reír, ya que le recordaban a cierta broma que había realizado esa tarde...

Y de la misma forma que habían llegado, se dirigieron a Hogwarts, pero con la diferencia que ahora iban llenos de paquetes, de los cuales algunos eran ilegales, y que si los descubrían, por culpa de esos materiales los podrían llegar a echar del colegio más prestigioso de Europa.

**_Continuará..._**

Bueno, este es el 8 capi, y espero que les guste, realmente no lo puedo creer, son 15 hojas :-) !!!  
Dentro de poco se viene el 9 capi... solo queda 1 día de vacaciones, falta poco para que comiencen las clases de Hogwarts, y unas encantadoras chicas tendrán que cumplir con una no muy grata apuesta... todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo, así que nos vemos en la próxima...

Quiero pedirles disculpa a todos por la demora, pero estuve llena de pruebas, y con muy poca inspiración.   
Un beso a todos!!  
Chau

**SHER BLACK  
**  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA  
MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS  
KITTY MERODEADORA  
FANATICA DE LOS MERODEADORES !!!

¡¡¡¡MuErTe A lA RaTa TrAiDoRa!!!! Si Te VeO tE pIsO, aSí QuE cUídAtE RaTa De AlCaNTAriLLa


	9. Showtime

_Antes que nada les aviso que este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago de corazón, con el fin de que los entretengan y sin fines de lucro.  
_**  
Capítulo 9**

Showtime.

-Presta mucha atención en lo que te voy a decir Harry- Dijo James mirando a su hijo fijamente a los ojos. Cuando seas grande y vallas a Hogwarts deberás juntarte con 3 compañeros más y hacer todas las bromas que puedas con la ayuda de la capa y el mapa de merodeador-

-Especialmente si tienes un enemigo, que seguramente será un Slitherin- Comentó Remus

-Y, si alguna vez te cruzas con Severus Snape, debes prometerme que le jugarás las mejores y más grandes bromas que se te ocurran- Dijo James. Mientras Harry le sonreía abiertamente como diciéndole que lo haría.

-Mira James, por su picara sonrisa es obvio que ha entendido lo que tiene que hacer-Le comentó Sirius y los 3 rieron.

-Me haría el padre más feliz del mundo si lo llega a hacer- Comentó James con una gran sonrisa.

-Y a mí el padrino más orgulloso de su ahijado en toda la historia- Agregó Sirius.

Hey!! Que apenas tiene un año, y ustedes ya le están llenando la cabeza con esas absurdas ideas de "Los Merodeadores" Dijo Lily saliendo de la cocina y agarrando a su pequeño hijo entre sus delicadas y suaves manos. -ven mi pequeño "_Toth_", deja a estos viejos locos y vamos que te voy a leer un hermoso cuento sobre las pirámides de Egipto- decía mientras se llevaba a su hijo hacia la biblioteca de la casa.

- Lily cada vez está más loca, está obsesionada con la mitología egipcia- Decía Remus

-JaJaJa, es verdad, al pequeño Harry le dice Toth, por no sé que dios, y a mí me dice Ra, porque dice que soy su Sol, decía James todo colorado

JaJaJa amigo, esa mujer te tiene loquito-Decía Sirius

-Ni que lo digas Padfoot, ni que lo digas... decía con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

------

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero que despertó en el dormitorio. Se quedó un momento acostado contemplando todos los paquetes con las cosas que habían comprado el día anterior, y pensando en ese sueño que había tenido. Estaba 100 seguro que eso había sucedido en verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había tenido un sueño decente, en lugar de esas espantosas pesadillas con Voldemor... A juzgar por el silencio que había en la habitación y el inmaculado aspecto de aquel rayo de Sol que entraba por una pequeña rendija de la cortina, se notaba que acababa de amanecer. Harry abrió los doseles de su cama, se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Lo único que se oía, aparte del lejano piar de los pájaros, era la lenta y profunda respiración de Hermione y Luna que dormían en la habitación. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron no estaba, quizás ya se habría levantado. Agarró la caja en donde estaba su nueva mascota ofidia, y el espejo de doble cara para comunicarse con Sirius, y bajó hacia la sala común. Allí fue derecho hacia su butaca favorita, vieja y mullida junto al fuego ya apagado, se enroscó cómodamente en ella y destapó la caja en donde estaba su serpiente.

-Buenos días amiga- la despertó Harry

-Buen día, oye me desspertasste!!...y yo que estaba muy cómoda durmiendo...-

-o.k, perdona, lo que pasa es que pensé que podríamos hablar-

-y sobre que quieress que hablemosss?-

-bueno, me gustaría saber como te llamas y que me cuentes algo acerca de tu vida ya que eres mi nueva mascota y amiga, y debo conocerte-

-o.k, pero luego tu tendrásss que contesstar mis preguntasss, bueno, mi nombre es Garncrovi, nací en la sselva del Amazonasss, en Brassil, pero lamentablemente, me trajeron a Inglaterra y me criaron en un zoológico muggle, solo esstuve con misss padresss en mi primer año de vida, pero no recuerdo nada ssobre ellosss, cuado tenía 2 añosss y medio, tú llegasste al Zoo, y me liberasste, lamentablemente, a la ssemana de haber esscapado unos hombress me capturaron y empezaron a hacerme estudioss, cassualmente elloss eran magoss, y descubrieron que yo tenia grandes poderess mágicoss, como por ejemplo: entiendo a los humanos, mi veneno ess letal y al comer miss escamas sse puede curar heridass, al igual que con las lagrimass del fénix, ademásss de que ssirven como ingrediente de algunass pocionesss. Mi medida original ess de 2 metross pero otra de las cualidadess que tengo es que puedo controlar mi medida, en un ssegundo puedo medir 30 cm o 10 metro de largo. Ssin embargo los cientifi-magoss, que me esstudiaron, no lograron desscubrir que ssoy capaz de hacerme invissible y de que tengo la fuerza de transsportar masss de 200 Kg. ssobre mi esspalda.

-wuaw, la verdad es que escondes muchos secretos, no?

-por esse motivo me mandaron al callejón Knockturn, dijeron que yo era muy peligrosssa, y que ssi no se me trataba con cuidado iba a sser una amenaza para las perssonasss, dessde que llegue a esse negocio de animalesss, muchosss magosss tenebrososss preguntaban por mí, graciass a que tuve muchoss dueñosss pude enterarme acerca del Mundo Mágico, ssobre Lord Voldemort, ssobre Hogwarts, y essspecialmente ssobre el famossísssimo Harry Potter, quien jusstamente ess mi nuevo dueño y a la que estoy profundamente agradecida- Dijo la serpiente

-¿La verdad es que no tuviste una vida bastante feliz, no?, en algunas cosas nos parecemos demasiado, a mis padres los asesinaron cuando yo tenia 1 año, y no recuerdo nada sobre ellos, lo único que tengo son fotos y anécdotas de sus amigos...

El que loss mató fue esse tal Voldemort, no?, he esscuchado muchasss cossasss ssobre él, por lo que dicen es un mago tenebrosso y dessspiadado-

-si, lo odio con todo mi ser, por culpa de él no recuerdo a mis padres, y muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos... -

-me gusstaría ayudarte, dime que quieress que haga, y te prometo que haré lo que sea para que desstruyasss a esse viejo trastornado... despuésss de todo tu ya me hicisste variosss favoresss...-

-ahora que lo mencionas-Dijo Harry después de meditar por unos minutos- hay algo que tu podrías hacer... ¿te gustaría ser mi espía?-

-ssi... ssolo dime que tengo que hacer- le dijo la serpiente con su voz siseante

-podríamos aprovechar tus cualidades de invisibilidad y de control de tu medida, para que te encojas y te hagas invisible, y puedas buscarme algún tipo de información... necesito que te escabullas por el colegio especialmente en la Sala de Slitherin y en el despacho de Dumbledore, y escuches de que hablan, especialmente si es acerca de Voldemort o de la Orden del Fénix-

-Haré lo que me pidass, cuando descubra algo importante vendré y te daré mi informe acerca de lo que he esscuchado, y para que veass que cumplo con lo que digo empezaré con mi trabajo ahora misssmo... nos vemos, hassta luego amo- y diciendo esto la serpiente se hizo invisible y desapareció para cumplir con su encargo.

-Bueno, por lo menos Garncrovi me facilitará algo de trabajo- se dijo Harry mentalmente –ahora lo que me pregunto es donde estará Ron...

Casualmente en ese momento la puerta-trampa de la pintura de la dama gorda se abrió dando paso a un agotado Ron, todo sudoroso y con su escoba en la mano.

-¡Que haces levantado a tan temprana hora?- Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Respóndeme tu primero- Volvieron a decir juntos

-jaja, bueno dejémonos de tonterías y siéntate aquí- le dijo Harry, señalando el sillón que tenia enfrente suyo

Ron todavía algo sorprendido por que su amigo estaba despierto, se sentó en el sillón que le señaló su amigo, y se quedó quieto con la mirada en el suelo

-Bueno... cuéntame que haces despierto a las 5:00 de la mañana, todo sudoroso y con tu escoba- le preguntó Harry, que tenía una leve sospecha

Ron se quedó en silencio y al cabo de unos minutos dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-et..ve..en...tna..do-

-que cosa?? Hay Ron yo sabia que no eras muy inteligente, que eras algo estúpido y con las ideas nada claras, pero pensé que la etapa de "aprende a hablar" ya la habías superado, ahora... podrías repetir lo que dijiste??

A Ron que se le habían puesto rojas sus orejas, contestó –No seas estúpido Harry, lo que pasa es que...yo, bueno... heestadopracticandoquidditch- dijo todo muy rápidamente

Harry que lo llegó a escuchar le dijo – y porque tienes vergüenza? Yo creo que lo que estas haciendo está muy bien, desde cuando estás entrenando?

-desde que terminaron las clases, creo que de verdad he mejorado bastante- le dijo Ron más contento, ya que su amigo lo apoyaba, en verdad se sentía mas seguro, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

Me alegro mucho amigo, si quieres hoy después de almorzar vamos a jugar al campo de Quidditch, y me enseñas lo que estuviste practicando, ¿quieres?-

-Sí!! Es una fantástica idea... ahora dime, ya que mi asunto está terminado, que estabas haciendo tú a estas horas de la mañana, despierto y en la Sala Común?

-Estuve hablando con Garncrovi, mi serpiente, ella está muy agradecida con migo por todo lo que he hecho por ella, y me ha pedido que la deje ayudarme a destruir a Voldemort

-QUE COSA?!!, Eso te dijo?, y tu que le contestaste?-

-La he mandado a hacer un trabajito, le dije que se escabullera por todo el colegio especialmente en la Sala de Slitherin y en el despacho de Dumbledore, y que escuche de que hablan, especialmente si es acerca de Voldemort o de la Orden del Fénix-

-Es una magnifica idea, pero que pasa si la descubren, pensaran que es una servidora del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, o algo así.

-no te preocupes, eso ya está solucionado, Garncrovi tiene la cualidad de hacerse invisible y de controlar su medida-

-Que bueno, gracias a ella podremos enterarnos de varias cosas interesantes... se lo tenemos que contar a las chicas, seguro que les va a gustar la idea-

-Si, seguro... Ya que las chicas están durmiendo, porque no haces lo mismo y te vas a dormir un rato, se nota que estas muy cansado de tanto entrenar, yo mientras tanto voy a visitar a Sirius, seguro que ya está despierto-

-o.k, me voy a dormir un rato, bye, nos vemos-

-o.k, chau-

Luego de que Ron subiese las escaleras, y cerrara la puerta de la habitación, Harry sacó el espejo de dos caras y dispuso a comunicarse con Sirius...

-oye... Sirius estas despierto???- Dijo Harry mirando el espejo, de pronto apareció la limpia y feliz cara de Sirius

-Buen día Harry, que haces despierto a esta hora? Van a ser las... 6:00 de la mañana-dijo Sirius mientras veía su reloj..

-Lo que pasa es que me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿en donde te encuentras?

-estoy en la Sala de los Merodeadores, si quieres puedes venir, y hablamos-

-o.k, voy para allá, espera que voy a buscar mi capa de invisibilidad –

-o.k, te espero-

---------

¿Tu estás completamente loco o que?, te dije que no salieras de la Sala de Requisitos- Le dijo un ojiverde muy disgustado.

-Es que estaba aburrido... y... eh, bueno, esta sala me trae muchos recuerdos- le dijo Sirius muy apenado

-hay!! Pero si sigues así me vas a sacar canas verdes de los nervios!!! Eres un inmaduro, si te llegan a descubrir que hacemos?!?!? Júrame que _no lo harás mas_- le dijo Harry tratando de calmarse

-Bueno... si te salen canas verdes, por lo menos te harán juego con tus ojos... o.k, o.k- le dijo cuando su ahijado empezaba a ponerse violeta, como su tío Vernon cuando se enojaba- juro que_ no lo harás mas_, contento??

¬¬ NO!!, júrame que _t_ no lo harás mas- Harry estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso...

-ahhhh... o.k... juro que no lo haré mas- dijo Sirius con una voz de niño bueno- ehh... ¿qué cosa no tengo que hacer mas?

-orhggghht!!!!, Black!! Eres un pesado!!! Merodeador tenias que ser!!-

-JaJaJa, en muchos aspectos me haces acordar a tu madre, pero... tienes lo que se necesita para ser un verdadero Merodeador como tu padre...

Al oír aquello, Harry, se calmó un poco...

-Yo quisiera hablarte sobre eso, Sirius... esta mañana he tenido un sueño... un tanto especial: soñé que estábamos en mi casa, y estaban Remus, tú, papá, mamá y yo-

-Si??, y que sucedió?-Preguntó curiosamente Sirius

-Yo tenia un año de edad, y papá me decía que cuando sea grande y valla a Hogwarts debería juntarme con tres compañeros más y hacer todas las bromas que pueda con la ayuda de la capa y el mapa de merodeador especialmente a los de Slitherin, y que si alguna vez me cruzaba con Severus Snape, tendría jugarle las mejores y más grandes bromas que se me ocurran.-

-JaJaJa... Sirius estaba muriéndose de risa...

-No te rias!! Estoy hablándote en serio!!-

-JaJa, perdona, lo que pasa es que lo que has tenido no ha sido un sueño si no una especie de "Dèja Bú", o un pequeño Flash Back.

-O sea que tengo razón, eso sucedió realmente?- Preguntó Harry

-Si, me acuerdo que tu padre siempre te contaba historias de los Merodeadores, por que decía que algún día te ibas a acordar de esas historias, y las ibas a realizar, cuando estuvieras en Hogwarts

No podía creer que su padre le hubiera dicho eso, pero, ahora que lo sabía lo iba a cumplir a toda costa. Molestaría a Malfoy y a Snape todo el tiempo que pudiera y con la mayor cantidad de bromas nunca antes vistas. Comenzó a imaginar posibles bromas y a reír sin parar al imaginar las caras de Snape y Malfoy luego de ellas.

-De que te ríes?- Preguntó alegremente Sirius

-Nada, solo pienso la cara que va a poner Snape cuando se entere que este año será el regreso de los "Merodeadores" a Hogwarts... JaJaJa

-ese es mi ahijado!!!- gritó Sirius lleno de felicidad dando saltos por toda la sala...

Bueno Sirius, me tengo que ir, tengo que mandar unas cartas, y después voy a ver a los chicos, que seguramente siguen durmiendo-

-o.k, pero prométeme que a la tarde vas a venir a visitarme, y trae a los chicos... tengo que hablar con ustedes-

- o.k, nos vemos... bye-

-----------  
_ Una vez que llegó a la lechucería:_

**Queridos Fred y George:**

El "E.D" tiene el honor de invitarlos a ustedes a la reunión, que con motivo de rehabilitar el grupo formado el pasado año se realizará el próximo 1 de septiembre a partir de las 24:00hs en la Casa de los Gritos, ubicado en Hosmeade, lugar en el que pueden llegar: Apareciéndose, o por medio del pasadizo del sauce boxeador (en este caso tendrán que apretar con un palo el nudo que se encuentra cerca del árbol). Los espero...

Saluda atentamente:

Harry James Potter 

**Director, profesor y encargado del Grupo.**

p.d: Aténganse a llegar por medio de polvos Flú, y estén alertas para que no los persigan. A los que llegaran, por medio del pasadizo del sauce boxeador, dos de nosotros, los estará esperando, con capas de invisibilidad para no ser vistos, cerca del bosque Prohibido.  
  
Mandó mas cartas iguales a esa pero destinadas a: Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Bott, Michael Corner, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch Fletchley, Seamus Finnegan, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbotton, Ernie Macmillan, Padma y Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, y a Ginny Weasley.

-Bueno, lo único que falta ahora es esperar, y rogar que todo salga bien, por suerte tengo la pluma que me regalaron Anthony Goldstein, y Terry Bott para que solo el destinatario pueda leer la carta...-

---------

-"Fénix en llamas"- le dijo Harry al cuadro de la dama gorda. Subió corriendo las escaleras, que dirigen a la habitación de los chicos rápidamente saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio, tomo mucho aire, ya que estaba muy agitado por subir todas esas escaleras en un santiamén... abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vió hizo que se destornillara de la risa. En la cama que le pertenecía a él, se encontraba Ron, tumbado boca abajo acostado a lo ancho de la cama (es decir, no en la forma q se duerme normalmente, si no cubriendo la cama de derecha a izquierda) con sus piernas colgando, ya que no entraban y en una pose un tanto infantil, todavía vestido con su vestimenta de Quidditch, y su escoba en la parte de la cabecera de la cama. Hermione, con su pijama de rayas negras y blancas, que imitaban a la piel de una cebra, estaba acostada en la cama que ocupaba Seamus, durante las clases en el colegio, estaba toda despatarrada, con la sabana en el piso, y una pose exageradamente extravagante; Su brazo derecho tras su cabeza, sus piernas dobladas, en forma de 4, y su brazo izquierdo tras su cintura, fuera de la cama. Ni hablemos de Luna, que dormía en la forma contraria a la que lo hacemos todos, es decir sus pies en la cabecera de la cama y viceversa, sus pies estaba apoyados en la pared, y estaba tapada hasta la nariz, y lo único que se veía eran los pantalones de su pijama color verde chillón con dibujos de zanahorias y conejos. -Sé que me van a matar pero es necesario-se dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces se sacó de su bolsillo una bocina (esas que se llevan a los partidos de fútbol, y hacen mucho ruido), que le había regalado Sirius, cuando fue a la Sala de Requisitos y la "convirtió" en un almacén de chascos,(según él no se había podido contener), y lo oprimió... PPPPPUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!

-AHHH, Ouch, mierda!!!!- Gritaron los chicos, cayéndose de las camas con movimientos entorpecidos, pues todavía estaban medio dormidos...

-¿qué fue ese ruido?-Preguntó Luna mas despierta, y aparentemente ¿feliz? por lo sucedido...

-POTTER, TE DESTRIPARE, Y LE DARÉ TUS VÍSCERAS A LOS THESTRALS!!!- Gritó Hermione no tan contenta como Luna

-¿Qué manera es esa de decir los buenos días?- le dijo Harry hablando tan campante como si no hubiera sucedido nada y con la bocina todavía sujeta a su mano.

-RON!! Di algo, defiéndeme!!- Le dijo Hermione, pero Ron no contestó por que se había quedado dormido en el suelo, en la misma posición en la que se había caído.

¬¬ Nunca vi algo tan bochornoso- Dijo Hermione mas calmada -

JaJaJa, esperen... miren y aclámenme- Dijo Harry – VAMOS RON!! EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA SERVIDO Y SNAPE SE LO ESTÁ COMIENDO TODO!!

-Lo matare!!, juro que lo mataré!! Que no toque los pancakes por que lo asesino!!- Gritó Ron, levantándose de un salto, mas despierto que nunca...

-JaJaJa- se destornillaban de risa Harry, Luna y Hermione

-oigan, ¿dónde están los pancakes??

---------

Caminaban por los pasillos muy tranquilamente, hablando de cosas sin importancia, aunque Harry no prestaba atención, solo seguía a sus pies, pensaba en que le tendría que decir a sus amigos lo que había descubierto aquel verano en el castillo, en las cartas que había mandado hace un rato, en lo que había hablado con Sirius acerca de los Merodeadores... estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando...

- CUIDADO HARRY!!-

Harry estaba bajando las escaleras para ir al Gran Salón cuando sin darse cuenta, metió una pierna en el escalón falso que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar. Se tambaleó y estuvo apunto de caerse y quebrarse la pierna si no hubiese sido gracias a Luna y Hermione que lo sostuvieron por los brazos justo a tiempo.

-perdón, lo que pasa es que no estaba prestando atención, gracias- dijo, mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?, estás como distraído, ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó Hermione mirándolo seriamente

Harry no podía mentirle, ella era su amiga, y Hermione no era ninguna estúpida para no darse cuenta cuando le mentían

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar- Dijo Harry muy seriamente- Hay algo que les tengo que decir-

-Pues dilo, te escuchamos-

-No es el lugar ni el momento- Dijo, y fijándose que no haya moros en la costa, agregó- Padfoot nos espera hoy a la tarde en la Sala de los Merodeadores, cuando estemos allí, les contaré lo que sucede-

-pero tiene algo que ver con Tu Ya Sab...

-Mejor apurémonos que el desayuno ya debe estar servido- Dijo rápidamente Harry, para cambiar de tema.

--------

En el Gran Comedor no había nadie, solo estaban ello tres y Crookshanks, que estaba bajo la mesa comiendo un ratón. De repente oyeron sobre ellos un batir de alas, dos lechuzas se habían apoyado sobre la mesa, una llevaba el correo matutino, en donde en la portada había una foto en la cual aparecían varia personas, entre ellas, Harry reconoció a varios miembros del Wizengamont, a Fudge, y algún que otro funcionario del Ministerio, bajo la imagen se podía observar una larga nota periodística:

**NUEVOS CAMBIOS EN EL MINISTERIO**

Por fin, han llegado al Ministerio de la Magia, los profundos cambios que todos estábamos esperando- nos cuenta J.L Skeeter, nuestra corresponsal del Profeta, en el Ministerio- Desde, que el ultrajado niño-que-vivió, Harry Potter, nos informó acerca de la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, el Mundo Mágico, solo tuvo tiempo para reírse y pensar lo loco que estaba este ya no tan niño, que tuvo que crecer en tan poco tiempo. Parece que el ministro se hacia el sordo a lo que según él eran palabras absurdas, ni siquiera cuando la famosa cárcel de Azkaban había sido desocupada por algunos de los presidiarios mas peligrosos que habían albergado en ella, se inmutó por siquiera reforzar la seguridad de la prisión; Solo abrió los ojos, cuando hace tan solo dos meses, El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado, con sus mortífagos atacó la monumental fortaleza del Ministerio De la Magia de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte, en donde no solo hubo daños materiales sino perdidas de algunas personas, como por ejemplo el ex convicto Sirius Black, el cual ha sido declarado inocente cuando se descubrió que el verdadero asesino de los Potter y de aquellos 13 muggles fue Petter Pettigrew, quien todavía sigue vivo, y es uno de los lacayos de Dark Lord. Ayer por la tarde, el Wizengamont, cuyo Jefe ha vuelta a ser Albus Dumbledore; junto con el ministro Fudge, y los directores de todos los departamentos, se han reunido en el Gabinete Ministerial, para votar por los dichosos cambios, en donde se ha decidido diferentes puntos, como por ejemplo, la cancelación de los decretos educaciones establecido el año pasado por Dolores Umbridge, quien ha sido detenida por malos tratos a estudiantes, y abuso de poder, multada con 1 año en Azkaban; la cual ahora está protegida, no solo con aurores capacitados para ello, si no por diferentes tipos de animales mágicos, para reforzar la seguridad, como por ejemplo dragones y cerberos(I) (obviamente todos domesticado por el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas magias) y Belcordelicht (II), una nueva criatura que fue hallada el bosque de Lucet, éstas, a contrario de los dementores, hace que los prisioneros que están en la cárcel, se sientan arrepentidos por los actos que han cometido, haciendo que se vuelvan mas dóciles, y que con el paso del tiempo, vallan cambiando su forma de ser, a una mejor conducta, también se sabe que los Belcordelicht tienen un ataque de defensa, así como los dementores tienen para defenderse su "beso"; aunque este ataque es desconocido por nosotros esperamos tener mas información acerca de estas fantásticas criaturas. Además de estos cambios, algunas fuentes hablan de que ya han capturado algunos espías del lado oscuro dentro del Ministerio, y que ahora están haciendo algunas modificaciones, dentro del personal. Esperamos que nuestro gobierno siga funcionado correctamente, y que no decaiga, así como sucedió hace 16 años, cuando todo era un desastre, y la ayuda de ultimo momento llegó a manos de un niño de 1 año. 

**Ver continuación de la nota en páginas: 7, 8, 9, 10 y 11  
**  
-Por fin, algo por que alegrarse-Dijo Ron

-No te creas- Dijo Harry- el estúpido de Fudge tendría que haber empezado a hacer estos cambios desde cuarto año, cuando le dijimos que Voldemort había vuelto con su poder, apostaría todo los Galleons que tengo en mi cámara a que solo lo hace, porque Dumbledore se lo dice, si fuera por él ya se hubiera escapado con todo su dinero a un lugar mucho mas seguro y lejano.

Todos quedaron callados por un rato, ensimismados en sus pensamientos...

-Yo me pregunto quien será J.L Skeeter-Dijo Luna

-Seguramente es algún pariente de Rita. Lo raro es que no escriba artículos sensacionalistas como ella-dijo Ron

-De quien es la otras carta- preguntó Hermione mirando a una lechuza color castaño

- es de Dumbledore- Dijo Harry leyendo el mensaje- dice que quiere que lo vallamos a ver hoy a la tarde.

-me pregunto que querrá-

-cambiando de tema ¿qué tienen planeado para hacer hoy?-Preguntó Luna

- cn gagui gujaeos qidich- Comentó Ron con la boca llena de tocino

-Dijo que iremos a jugar Quidditch- Tradujo Harry mientras Hermione miraba a Ron con cara de asco –Ron cada vez te pareces mas a un cerdo, come mas despacio-

Cuando terminaron de desayunar a las 9:00 los chicos, con sus escobas en la mano, se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch mientras las chicas, diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer, se fueron hacia la sala común. Durante el camino ladera abajo, lugar en donde se encontraba el campo de Quidditch, Ron le preguntaba a Harry sobre las nuevas tácticas que iba a utilizar aquel año con el equipo:

-todavía no lo tengo muy decidido, tengo varios planes en mente- le había contestado el moreno.

-ok, hemos llegado. ¿Preparado Potter para perder en una carrera?-

-eso quisieras- le dijo el joven Potter –a la cuenta de tres- - 1... 2... pero no llegó a decir 3, que Ron pegó una patada al suelo, y salió volando velozmente-

-ni aunque tengas ventaja me vas a ganar Weasley- Dijo sonriendo Harry- y tras decir esto salió con su Saeta de Fuego a toda velocidad. Los chicos estuvieron, todo la tarde jugando, y practicando Quidditch, realmente Ron había mejorado bastante, ni siquiera quisieron ir a almorzar, solo pararon cuando Hermione y Luna fueron a verlos...

-chicos por que no se van a bañar a los vestuarios, están todos sudados, y después vamos a ver al director, para averiguar por que nos llamó- Dijo Hermione, acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Si, además, tienen un olor, que matan a todo Hogwarts- siguió Luna, tapándose la nariz

---------

-"Alcachofas acolchonadas"-Le dijo Harry a la gárgola de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.

- Chicos, una sola cosa- les decía Harry mientras iban subiendo las escaleras hacia el despacho del director... no miren a Dumbledore a los ojos, traten de evitar su mirada, él es un Legeremens, es capaz de "leer la mente", y podría averiguar todo lo que estuvimos haciendo durante el verano, ok?

-ok- Contestaron los tres

-TOC, TOC, TOC-

-Pasen, está abierto-

Albus Dumbledore estaba detrás de su escritorio jugueteando con sus pulgares, como solía hacer. Los artilugios que había roto Harry hacia dos meses volvían a estar intactos en su sitio y el fénix Fawkes estaba sobre su percha dorada.

-Chicos, por favor siéntense, tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo Albus que seguía jugando con sus pulgares.

Harry observó fijamente por un instante a Dumbledore, pensando de qué se iba a tratar la conversación, pero finalmente, tomó asiento como había indicado el director sigilosamente. Siguió contemplando a Albus con interés.

- Díganos, profesor. – Le incitó lentamente a continuar Harry.

- Quería hablarles, sobre dos asuntos muy importantes. Primero sobre el ED...

- La Entidad de Defensa o El Ejercito de Dumbledore– Sonrió Ron recordando. Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa. -Ingenioso nombre... - Se burló, pero luego se serenó para retornar a la charla directamente-según tengo entendido, su creación fue por causa de la mala instrucción de Dolores Umbridge-Dumbledore esperó a que los adolescentes dijeran algo, pero al ver que éstos no decían nada, prosiguió- desgraciadamente les tengo que dar la razón, esa mujer ha causado muchos _dolores_ de cabeza-dijo el director para calmar un poco la tensión en el ambiente con su humor (muy malo por cierto) –Bueno, el tema es que este año habrá una profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mas competente que la anterior...

-¿o sea que es mujer?- se aventuró a preguntar Ron -

... por lo que no veo la razón con que continúen con esa sociedad ilícita- terminó de decir el director sin prestar atención a Ron, que se enfadó un poco al ser ignorado por el anciano. -creo estar en lo correcto al aclarar que si me entero de que alguno de ustedes o algún otro alumno se ve entrometido en dicha sociedad o en algo parecido será directamente expulsado del Colegio.

-¿pero porque nos los dice a nosotros?- preguntó Luna (sin mirarlo a los ojos) como si tal cosa fuera un insulto.

-Vamos señorita Lovegood, ya es bien sabido que el Sr. Potter y sus amigos eran los organizadores de dicha sociedad...

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Harry habló: -no se preocupe profesor, estoy seguro de que este año habrá un buen profesor de DCAO y no hará falta hacer ningún tipo de sociedad secreta de defensa-

-entonces creo que podemos proseguir y hablar del otro asunto-dijo Dumbledore satisfecho por la respuesta de Harry- Este año las visitas a Hosmeade serán para los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo curso, ya que el peligro es mayor desde que todos se enteraron de la vuelta de Voldemort, teniendo en cuenta que tu padrino falleció, que tus tíos no firmaron la autorización y de que creo que es muy peligroso para ti, he decidido que lo mejor será que no vallas a Hosmeade este año.

-pero profesor-empezó a protestar Harry...

-Harry, lamento tener que decírtelo así, pero ya podrás ir el año que viene- le cortó el anciano-también he pensado que seria peligroso para el señor Weasley y para la señorita Granger, ya que todos saben que ustedes son los mejores amigos de Potter, pero dado de que sus padres han firmado la autorización y yo no tengo autoridad para obligarlos, lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarles que no vallan-

Antes de que algunos de los chicos le reprochara algo al viejo, Hermione habló -gracias por sus consejos profesor Dumbledore, estoy segura de los sabremos aprovechar-

-Me da gusto de que sea así, si quieren ya pueden retirarse-les dijo caballerosamente Dumbledore.

-gracias...hasta luego- saludó Hermione educadamente, mientras que a su vez Ron, Harry y Luna la fulminaban con la mirada por no haber rechazado al director. Los chicos estaban por salir del despacho del director, cuando escucharon decir a Dumbledore:-Se que estuvieron entrenando...

Los chicos al escuchar esto se pusieron pálidos...

-co.. cómo lo sabe??- preguntó Ron

-Es obvio, no? En casi todas las vacaciones solo se los veía en las horas de la comida, y hoy lo vi a usted y a Potter jugando al Quidditch... seguramente se habrán pasado todas las vacaciones entrenando para el Equipo...

-si, claro-dijo Harry (muchísimo) mas tranquilo- estuvimos practicando Quidditch... usted sabe... tenemos que ganar la Copa...

---------

-pensábamos que nos había descubierto!!!- le decía Ron a Sirius una vez que llegaron a la sala de los Merodeadores, se notaba a simple vista que el pelirrojo estaba un poco nervioso...

-JaJaJa... estuvieron muy cerca-A pesar de todo a Sirius le causaba gracia.

-bueno... olvidemos lo que pasó-dijo de pronto Harry-¿para que nos has llamado?

Sirius repentinamente tomó una postura (exageradamente) seria y muy formalmente le dijo:

- Honorables caballeros y distinguidas damiselas, ustedes están aquí presentes, en esta sublime y gloriosa habitación para seguir los pasos de tan honorables caballeros como lo fueron: Prongs (Cornamenta), Moony (Lunático), Padfoot (Canuto), y (desafortunadamente y muy a mi pesar) Wormtail (Colagusano).-¡¡Sean bienvenidos a la Guarida Secreta de los Merodeadores!!-

Los chicos no sabían si reírse o prestar atención a las extravagantes monerías que Sirius hacía...

-y como deber mío que es yo, Sir Padfoot, los nombro a ustedes como La Nueva Generación de los mas grandes quebrantadores que haya pisado Hogwarts: he aquí presente a los nuevos "Merodeadores"...

De repente una brisa (sabe Merlín de donde salió) envolvió a los chicos y unas carcajadas inundaron en la habitación.

-¿qué ha sido eso?-preguntó sorprendida Luna

-eso-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-significa que ustedes ya han sido aceptado por todos los Merodeadores...

Extasiados los adolescentes, se pasaron toda la mañana hablando con Sirius de la nueva generación de merodeadores, de las bromas, de temas triviales, de las cartas que había mandado Harry a los del ED, del Garncrovi que ahora trabajaría como espía para los chicos... y de la sorpresa que se llevaron por la euforia de Hermione al poder formar parte de ese nuevo grupo... Ya estaba decidido los Merodeadores atacarían Hogwarts con sus bromas (especialmente a ciertos engendros de serpiente :p).

------------

Ya era muy tarde, hacia 20 minutos que los chicos habían terminado de cenar, y Harry todavía no aparecía...

-me pregunto donde estará- dijo Hermione en vos alta sentada frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor-ha desaparecido desde que terminamos la charla con Hocicos.

-durante todas las vacaciones se ha comportado muy raro, desaparece todo el tiempo, y después llega como si nada hubiera pasado-agregó Ron mientras le hacia jaque mate a Luna.

-yo creo que esconde algo... pero conociendo a Harry tendremos que esperar a que nos lo diga, y no tratar de forzarlo porque sino no nos dirá nada- habló Luna mientras bufaba por haber perdido por decimoquinta vez al ajedrez durante aquel verano.

-Miren...Allí viene!-

-¿dónde has estado Harry?-pregunto Hermione mientras se ponía de pie

-he estado paseando por el casillo-dijo simplemente Harry (aunque se podía notar a simple viste el nerviosismo que tenia el chico por la mirada que le echaba su amiga).

-bueno chicos se apresuró a decir Ron para calmar un poco el ambiente... que les parece si nos vamos a dormir, que ya es muy tarde-

-Ya te olvidas de que hoy es nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones?-le preguntó Luna a Ron

-si, y que tiene?-dijo éste todavía sin entender a lo que quería llegar su amiga pero de pronto Harry y Ron se miraron y exclamaron: LA APUESTA!!!

-------

Tal como le pidieron las chicas a las 22:30hs, los chicos estaban en la entrada de la sala de Requisitos esperando a que las chicas les abrieran la puerta para poder entrar...

-oye Harry...se están tardando mucho- dijo Ron 5 minutos pasada la hora acordada.

-no te preocupes Ron, ya nos abrirán-

Sorprendentemente en ese momento frente a ellos apareció una puerta que se abrió dejando pasar a los chicos...

-creo que nos están invitando a entrar-dijo Harry La habitación de requisitos había sido transformada en un perfecta copia de la escenografía de la película de Moulin Rouge, se podía ver un pequeño escenario decorado con tapices de matices brillantes, luces de colores, plumas, lentejuelas y encajes por todos lados, y en frente del escenario dos sillones realmente cómodos, los chicos sin saber que hacer, se sentaron en ellos...

De pronto una música movida empezó a sonar de fondo...

Hey sister, go sister,

soul sister, flow sister

Hey sister, go sister,

soul sister, go sister

y allí, entre juegos de luces y humo apareció Luna llevaba un sujetador plateado, bragas negras, guantes negros con brazaletes plateados, medias negras, unas altas botas negras, largos pendientes plateados y un sombrero de copa negro con una letra "L" plateada en grande. Además se había hecho unas mechas en fucsia...y para asombro de los chicos empezó a cantar con una hermosa vos:

He met Marmalade

down in old Moulin Rouge

Strutting her stuff on the street

She said: Hello, hey Joe

You wonna give it a go (oh)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee, oh)

Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh, yeah)

Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Mientras la rubia baila al major estilo de Lady Marmalade, apareció una Hermione realmente infartante llevaba un top rojo, bragas negras, guantes rojos, medias negras, unas garrafales botas con bastante taco rojas, y una corona, un collar y pendientes plateados. Bailaba delante de los chicos muy sensualmente mientras se quitaba los guantes, los lanzaba por ahí y empezaba a cantar realmente bien.

Voulez-vous coucher

avec moi, ce soir (oh, oh)

Voulez-vous coucher

avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Durante el baile, los chicos no dejaban de aplaudir (babosos ´ ), se habían quedado realmente sorprendidos por lo bien que bailaban y cantaban sus amigas (y seguramente tmb se habrán quedado sorprendidos al ver lo bien que le quedaban esas ropas... doblemente babosos ´ ).

Se la pasaron realmente bien, en un momento los chicos se animaron y empezaron a cantar y bailar con las chicas...fue una perfecta despedida a las vacaciones. Al terminar la fiesta, todos volvieron a la sala común, ya que al próximo día tendrían que empezar las clases. Las chicas estaban muy cansadas, tanto que no vieron cuando un ser de ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis, vestido con ropa estrafalaria, le daba su cámara de fotos mágica instantánea junto a unas cuantas fotos a su propietario que junto a su amigo pelirrojo se reían disimuladamente.

-Gracias Dobby, las fotos salieron geniales, te debemos una- dijo Harry mientras veía las fotos recién tomadas por el elfo (adivinen de que son esas fotos :p jaja)

-No se preocupe señor Potter, Dobby está para ayudarlo- y con un "plop", desapareció.

**_Continuará..._  
**  
**cerberos(I):** Perro de 3 cabezas. Por su gran tamaño y su fidelidad a sus amigos, son utilizados para proteger cosas valiosas etc. Un cerbero q todos conocemos es Fluffy, quien custodiaba la trampilla para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal.

**Belcordelicht (II):** No es mas que un juego de palabras inventado por mi: Bel viene de bello en Italiano, corde significa corazón en latín y licht es luz en alemán. Estas criaturas, que fueron encontradas por los magos en el Bosque de Lucet (seria algo como: bosque de iluminación) , hace que (en este caso) los prisioneros que están en Azkaban, se sientan arrepentidos por los actos que han cometido, haciendo que se vuelvan mas dóciles, y que con el paso del tiempo, vallan cambiando su forma de ser, a una mejor conducta. El ataque de los Belcordelichts es desconocido, por ahora, por los magos (menos por mi, Jeje).

----

**Bueno, este es el 9 capi, no ha quedado como lo deseaba...pero espero que les guste, realmente no lo puedo creer, son unas 20 hojas!!! Dentro de poco se viene el 10 capi... comienzan las clases de Hogwarts, conoceremos a la Prof. de DCAO, ¿qué secreto esconde Harry? (hasta yo estoy cansada de tanto misterio :p).**

**_Quiero pedirles disculpa a todos por la demora, pero me entro un virus en la PC y perdí todos los caps del fic...por suerte tenía hasta el cap 8 grabados en un disquete por lo que tuve que escribir el cap 9 de nuevo, además estuve llena de pruebas, y con muy poca inspiración, por lo que me fue muy difícil seguir con el fic, por suerte ya he vuelto a las andanzas y ya he empezado el cap 10...Gracias a todos los que me tuvieron paciencia y siguen leyendo el fic...de verdad los quiero a todos!!!_ **

**Ahora si...la contestación a los Reviews:**

**Gabriela de Black**: Hola amiguis!! Co´estás? Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi...muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad...suerte en tu fic, que vas en buen camino...bye!

**Marc**: Hola my friend!!, gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea de la serpiente... ojalá que contribuya a los chicos con sus cualidades...te mando saludos desde Argentina...chateamos en el MSN...bye!

**Nelly Esp**: Lamento mucho haberte dejado con la intriga, pero bue...aquí ya tienes otro capi para disfrutar, espero que sea de tu agrado...un besote bye!

**AleXxX**: Gracias me ha gustado mucho tu review...en cuanto a la boa constrictor, yo tmb he pensando que estaba olvidada, por eso decidí darle una 2º oportunidad...espero q te haya gustado el capítulo Chau!!

**Jessy Tonks**: Gracias por tu Review, espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el otro...tu tmb te cuidas bye bye!!

**Amsp14**: HOLA AMIGUITA!!!! Tu review ha sido fenomenal...pero no me halagues tanto que me haces sonrojar...XD JAJA, gracias, gracias y mas gracias...En cuanto a lo de Dumbly, todos sabemos que al viejo no se le escapa nada, pero por ahora tenemos a Sirius bien resguardado...esperemos que siga así...ojalá que sigas con tu fic "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?" que está buenísimo, y es uno de mis favoritos...te cuidas bye!

**Garry**: Gracias amigo por tu review, espero que te halla gustado el capi... tu sabes que me ha costado mucho...ojalá q no te haya decepcionado la parte del show...gracias por todo!

**Maiza Herlo**: ojalá que te este gustando mi historia... sos una amiga genial con la cual puedo contar... gracias por todo, un besote bye!

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Un beso!! Chau  
_**  
** -- SHER BLACK--  
**  
**_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA _**

_**MIEMBRO DE LA LEGI"N DE LAS LUPINAS **_

_**FUNDADORA DE LAS KITTY MERODEADORA**  
_  
_¡¡¡¡MuErTe A lA RaTa TrAiDoRa!!!! Si Te VeO tE pIsO, aSí QuE cUídAtE RaTa De AlCaNTAriLLa _


	10. Reunión de Media Noche

_Disclaimer: Este Fan Fiction es la continuación del libro 5 de J.K Rowling, así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que no leas este fic. Todos los personajes, nombres e indicios relacionados son marcas registradas y © de Warner Bros. Los derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © son de J.K Rowling._

**Capítulo 10**

Reunión de Media Noche.

-Vamos chicos!-Se escucho la voz de Hermione- Apresúrense que llegaremos tarde!!

Eran las 10:50, y los chicos corrían por King´s Cross. Una vez que llegaron a la barrera que había entre las plataformas 9 y 10, se fijaron que no hubiera moros en la costa, y la atravesaron disimuladamente, uno a uno fueron apareciéndose en la Plataforma 9 ¾, donde estaba el expreso de Hogwarts, de un color rojo radiante, con el humo de la locomotora que se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud.

Al mirar alrededor, Harry, vió una imagen similar a la de años anteriores y a la vez distinta. El andén estaba lleno de alumnos que se saludaban tras el verano, pero era distinta por que, se notaba un cierto ambiente tenso después de los últimos acontecimientos. Un gran numero de aurores vigilaban la estación tanto en el lado mágico como en el muggle en creencia de un posible ataque, aunque para muchos eso era imposible ya que, los ataques ocurridos durante el verano se produjeron en lugares poco concurridos en general. Algunos ataques a muggles, algunos a magos, pero la batalla real aún no comenzaba, al parecer, Voldemort aún no se consideraba preparado del todo, y seguía reclutando aliados. Aunque el Ministerio por fin parecía haber reaccionado un poco mas que el año pasado, y preparaba a la población mágica en la posible defensa, y al igual que Voldemort, intentaba aliarse con otros seres mágicos, como por ejemplo los Belcordelicht,siguiendo el consejo de Dumbledore.

-¡Que esperas Harry!, apresúrate, el tren está por partir- le gritó Ron. Harry salió de sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo.

Subieron al tren justo a tiempo, pues éste ya estaba tocando el silbato anunciando su partida.

El tren estaba atiborrado de estudiantes, baúles y animales, no había ni un solo compartimiento vacío.

-Todavía no entiendo porque McGonagall quiso que viniéramos a la estación si ya nos encontrábamos en Hogwarts- Comentó Ron mientras cargaba su equipaje por los pasillos del tren y mirando a través de las puertas de paneles de vidrio de los compartimientos en busca de alguno vacío.

-Ron, tu escuchaste muy bien lo que dijo la Profesora McGonagall- le aclaró Hermione mirándolo de soslayo, y recalcando la palabra "profesora".

_---FLASH BACK---_

Era 1º de Septiembre, y el reloj acababa de anunciar las 9:30hs de la mañana, y un grupo de 4 adolescentes dormían placidamente en la habitación de los "varones" en la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando de pronto el ruido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente rompió ese silencio armonioso, dejando entrar a una enojadísima mujer de aspecto estricto.

-Ennervate!-gritó cuatro veces seguida, y a continuación unos rayos rojos se dirigieron al grupo de jóvenes haciendo que se despertaran.

-Tengo mucho sueñooo- bostezó Ron sin percatarse que la Profesora McGonagall estaba allí presente.

-Lamento haberlo despertado de su pasmoso sueño señor Weasley- Dijo la mujer con una voz falsamente maternal- Pero hace 1 hora y ½ que les mandé una lechuza avisándoles que a las 9:00hs tendrían que estar preparados para ir a King´s Cross-

Hermione y Harry ya con solo tener a la vista la imagen de su profesora de Transformaciones en la habitación se pusieron de pie, y ni hablar cuando escucharon lo que dijo: rápidamente se pusieron a acomodar sus equipajes.

Ron seguía acostado en la cama y estaba medio dormido, seguramente si hubiera estado 100 consiente le hubiera dado un síncope por el susto dado al ver a su profesora allí presente y con ese humor. Mientras tanto Luna, ensimismada en su "pequeño mundo" se desperezaba tranquilamente como si fuera un día perfectamente normal. Seguramente ni siquiera se hubiera inmutado aunque Voldemort le llevara el desayuno a la cama y le diera los buenos días amorosamente.

Harry y Hermione estaban muy nerviosos, pasaban sus miradas a los dos chicos, luego miraban a McGonagall que estaba a punto de estallar y por ultimo se miraban entre ellos y tragaban saliva dificultosamente imaginando que de ese día no sobrevivirían.

-Prof...profesora- Le llamó Hermione con una voz llena de miedo y timidez (NdA: A eso se le llama ser Gryffindor?? u.u)

-Perdónenos, pero es que nosotros no recibimos ninguna lechuza y...

-Eso es obvio Srta. Granger- Le cortó la animaga mientras señalaba con su dedo índice (que temblaba de furia) a una lechuza parda apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana con una carta en el pico, que temblaba mitad por el frío y mitad por el enojo contenido al no recibir la atención necesaria por los destinatario de la correspondencia.

Hermione muerta de vergüenza no supo hacer otra cosa que mirar el piso como si fuera lo mas fascinante del mundo. Mientras tanto la paciencia de McGonagall se estaba agotando...

-Ahora...por favor-Dijo la profesora pausadamente tratando de calmarse- L-E-V-A-N-T-E-N-S-E-N YAAAA!!-Grito al no contenerse mas.

Los chicos dieron un respingo y se levantaron automáticamente, Ron ya despierto cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de su "querida" profesora, y al darse cuenta de su entorpecido comportamiento trató de enmendarse: Grave error...

-Prof...Profesora McGonagall...verá...yo...yo lamento...

-No se disculpe Weasley-Le cortó la mujer- Solo-quiero-que-se-levanten!!, es mucho pedir???- (Llegado este momento se podía ver el la frente de la profesora las venas que palpitaban excesivamente y la cara que estaba tomando un color violáceo).

-No se preocupe profesora, ya prepararemos todo y en diez minutos estaremos en el vestíbulo-Dijo Harry hablando por primera vez en la mañana-

-Solo les doy cinco minutos, así que apresúrensen ya!-Bramó- No creo que quieran estar en este lugar cuando vengan los alumnos y empiecen a especular de porque su presencia aquí durante las vacaciones. Y dando un portazo salió de la habitación.

-Valla carácter, creo que me rompió un tímpano-Dijo Ron volviéndose a sentar en la cama mientras se frotaba su oreja: Otro error, pues en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir...

-Lo escuché señor Weasley-Dijo la animaga asomando la cabeza por la puerta- Y otra cosa: QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE DUERMEN TODOS JUNTOS!!- PUM! Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

0.ô

_--- FIN FLASH BACK ---_

-Además la vieja apenas se aseguró que entramos a la estación se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Seguía reprochando Ron

-Ron-Lo miró Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido —el trabajo de la profesora es muy difícil, no creo que McGonagall haya tenido tiempo de acompañarnos, además me gustaría verle la cara a Malfoy si te viera llegar acompañada de nada mas ni nada menos que de ella.

-Buen punto-Dijo simplemente Ron, aunque se pudo notar como en un segundo su cara atravesó varios colores desde el blanco mas tétrico hasta un rojo mas fuerte que su cabello.

-Oigan, aquí hay un compartimiento vacío!-Exclamó Luna

-Por fin!!-Suspiró Harry- ya me estaba aburriendo de seguir caminando con el baúl-

-Bueno...nosotros nos vamos al vagón de Prefectos, ya sabes, tenemos que recibir las instrucciones y luego patrullaremos por los pasillos. En una hora volvemos- Dijo Hermione mientras acomodaba sus cosas, Harry notó que sus dos amigos no lo miraban a los ojos, seguramente todavía se sentirían incómodos de hablar sobre ese tema con él.

-Esta bien-Dijo Harry fingiendo no darle importancia- Ya nos veremos mas tarde-

-Si, claro-Dijo Ron mirando de soslayo al ojiverde- es un engorro que tengamos que hacer todo esto, yo preferiría... pero tenemos que hacerlo, es decir yo ya te dije que no soy como Percy, pero es mi obligación.

-Ya lo se-Afirmó Harry, y sonrió

Pero cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron, Harry se sintió solo.

-Oye no te pongas mal- Le dijo Luna que estaba a su lado, yo se que no soy como Ron o Hermione, pero puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras...creí que después de haber pasado estas vacaciones juntos me considerabas tu amiga.

-Lo siento Luna- Le sonrió Harry- Gracias por tu apoyo eres una gran AMIGA-Y le dio un abrazo amistoso, realmente Luna era una persona excelente y Harry todavía no entendía como era que había personas que no la valoraban lo suficiente...o quizás si lo sabia...pero ellos se lo perdían, tener la amistad de Luna Lovegood era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado desde su llegada a Hogwarts.

---

El tren siguió adelante, corriendo a campo abierto. Era extraño, lo que había cambiado el día; cuando salieron hacia mucho sol y el calor era inaguantable ahora una suave llovizna caía sobre los ventanales de vidrio refrescando el caluroso día...

Ron y Hermione no volvieron hasta que pasó una hora, tiempo en el cual pasó el carrito de la comida, Ginny y Neville los visitaron, platicaron y comieron algunos caramelos.

Cuando volvieron Hermione y Ron siguieron platicando, según ellos no había nada nuevo solo el nombramiento de Ginny y Colin Crevey como los nuevos prefectos de 5º curso de Gryffindor, pero a los adolescentes no les extraño ya que los dos chicos eran los mejores en su clase.

El tiempo permaneció indeciso mientras viajaban hacia el Norte. La refrescante llovizna seguía y por momentos paraba, y luego algunos rayitos de Sol salía de entre las nubes. Cuando se hizo oscuro, las lámparas del vagón se encendieron.

Harry estaba sentado con la frente arrimada a la ventana, intentando tener la primera visión de Hogwarts, la llovizna había cesado y ahora una redonda Luna llena resplandecía en el cielo.-pobre Remus-pensaba-¿Dónde estará?

-Tendríamos que ir cambiándonos —dijo al fin Hermione, y todos abrieron sus baúles con dificultad y sacaron sus ropas del colegio. Ella y Ron pusieron sus insignias de Prefectos en su pecho. Harry vio a Ron mirando su reflejo en la oscura ventana.

Por fin, el tren comenzó a parar y oyeron los ruidos de la gente sacando sus equipajes y sus mascotas, preparados para salir. Como Ron y Hermione tenían que supervisarlo todo, desaparecieron de nuevo, dejando a Harry y a Luna cuidando a Crookshanks, a Pig y a Hedwig.

Salieron del tren sintiendo la primera ráfaga del aire nocturno en sus caras. Harry pudo oler una mezcla de aromas: los pinos y el pasto húmedo por la reciente garúa, que crecían en el sendero del lago. Bajó del anden y miró a su alrededor.

—Los de Primero poneros en fila aquí ¡por favor! Todos los de primero conmigo- Un farol se encendió cerca de Harry y con la luz pudo ver que por suerte ese año su enorme amigo los volvería a recibir.

-Aparentemente este año vuelve Hagrid-Les comentó Harry a sus amigos muy contento.

-Hey Hagrid!! Aquí!- Gritó Ron por entre la multitud, para que Hagrid lo viese

-Hola chicos, espero que estén bien, luego hablaremos, nos vemos en el banquete, hasta la vista!

Era tradición que los de primero llegaran al castillo de Hogwarts atravesando el lago con Hagrid, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes lo hacían mediante los carruajes tirados por Thestrals, una fantástica criatura, que solo podía ser vista por un selecto grupo de personas: aquellos que habían visto morir a alguien...

Mientras los chicos avanzaban por la plataforma con el resto del alumnado, Ron se acordó de algo:

-Saben, estoy sorprendido, este año, el idiota de Malfoy no nos ha fastidiado en el tren-

-Con un poco de suerte, lo han expulsado, y no tenemos que volver a ver su asqueroso rostro- dijo Harry esperanzado

-Ni lo sueñes Potter- Draco Malfoy resultó estar a pocos metros de los chicos, esperando para coger uno de los carruajes- No creas que me alegra volver a este colegio de huérfanos, pobretones, sangres sucias y lunáticos- dijo Malfoy mirando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna respectivamente- Nadie se atrevería a expulsar a un Malfoy-Agregó con orgullo.

-Me temo que no estás al día, Malfoy, pero tu apellido ya no es muy importante para el mundo mágico, excepto en la lista de delincuentes y mortífagos- Contestó Hermione soberbiamente antes de que Harry y Ron liquidaran con sus propias manos a Malfoy.

-Ya me la pagaras maldita sangre sucia- Le dijo Malfoy, como si escupiera cada una de sus palabras.

-No te tenemos miedo Malfoy, solo eres un niño mimado, ya es hora de que alguien te baje esos humitos prepotentes-Le espetó Luna antes de que Malfoy se diera vuelta y se fuera hecho una fiera.

-Valla pero que modales que tienen ustedes, la verdad es que no se quien es peor: ustedes o Malfoy- Bromeó Harry.

-JaJaJa-Reían todos- Oigan igualmente ahora tendrán que cuidarse más por si Malfoy las encuentra desprevenidas y las ataca... mi hermano Bill una vez me dió un consejo: "no te metas con la madre naturaleza, con la madre de tu mujer y mucho menos con un Malfoy hijo de su madre". (NdA: esta frase la leí en un fic y me gustó mucho :D, lamentablemente no me acuerdo de quien era :s. Si el/la autor/a de ese fic está leyendo esto le pido disculpas por haber utilizado algo de su invención, espero que no le moleste n.n ¡Muchas Gracias!).

----

Rechinado y tambaleándose, los carruajes se movieron en caravana sobre el camino. Cuando pasaron entre los altos pilares de piedra coronados con cerdos alados, colocados a ambos lados de la entrada que conducía hacia los terrenos de la escuela.  
El Castillo de Hogwarts, se vislumbraba cada vez más cerca: una elevada masa de torrecillas, negro azabache contra el oscuro cielo, y aquí y allí, encima de ellos, alguna ventana brillaba resplandeciente como si estuviera en llamas.

Los carruajes tintinearon al parar cerca del escalón de piedra que conducía a la puerta de roble de la entrada.

De a poco, los chicos fueron bajando de los carruajes...

----  
El Vestíbulo de Entrada lucía las ya conocidas antorchas llameantes y los pasos de los estudiantes cruzando el piso de piedra provocaban un ruidoso eco. Todos se dirigían al Gran Salón y hacia el banquete de comienzo del curso.

Las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor estaban repletas bajo el techo negro en donde aparecía una enorme y redonda Luna llena, idéntico al cielo que se podía vislumbrar desde afuera. Las velas flotaban en el aire, a lo largo de las mesas, iluminando a los plateados fantasmas, quienes estaban repartidos por todo el salón y las caras de los estudiantes que hablaban con impaciencia, narrando noticias y anécdotas del verano y saludándose ruidosamente. Una vez más, Harry notó que la gente unían sus cabezas para susurrar mientras él pasaba, pero esta vez a diferencia del año anterior las personas lo miraban con admiración y agrado, aunque también, para su asombro, se pudo percatar de unas cuantas miradas seductoras sobre él, sin embargo no todo era "color de rosa", algunos seguían mirándolo como si fuera un loco... especialmente los de la Casa de las Serpientes.  
Luna luego de despedirse de los chicos Gryffindors se alejó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville encontraron asientos justo en el medio de la mesa, entre Nick Casi Decapitado y Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, quienes los saludaron amistosamente. Sin embargo, Harry tenía cosas más importante de las que preocuparse; estaba mirando, por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, hacia la mesa de los profesores, que estaba ubicada a lo largo de la pared del fondo del salón, se sorprendió mucho a ver a esa persona ocupando el lugar del que seria profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
---------------------------------------

Al principio era todo un sueño, un proyecto, una meta;

pero como todo proyecto querido, se llegó a alcanzar;  
hubo tiempo para proyectar, para trabajar, para elegir, para aprender y para enseñar;

pero sobre todo también hubo amistad: Cuando Godric, Rowena, Helga y Salazar idearon y fundaron éste nuestro hogar.

Ellos creían que nunca se separarían, pues un mismo objetivo tenían;

"crearemos el mejor colegio mágico del mundo" habían decidido

Slitherin, solo a los astuto elegía;

En Ravenclaw solo estarán los que tengan mentes despiertas;

Los mas valientes y audaces, al temerario Gryffindor tenían como mentor;

Y a los buenos y hermosos, Hufflepuf los acogía;

Y de este modo Hogwarts funciono en paz y armonía;

Pero un día la discordia apareció, lo que en un principio fue alegría y paz, se convirtió en peleas y desgracias;

Y aunque el viejo Slitherin partió una mañana, y las peleas entre amigos terminaron, ya nada pudo ser igual;

Desde ese momento las cuatro casas nunca volvieron a quedar unidas, como pensaron estarlo toda la vida;

Por eso les pido que escuchen;

Antes de que el tiempo de guerra estalle de verdad, unidos debemos estar;

Ya están prevenidos, ahora tengo que trabajar, y a cada uno de ustedes los voy a seleccionar: Gryffindor, Slitherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf, solo tu mente me lo dirá.

Cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar todo el comedor aplaudió en masa, aunque Harry y sus amigos observaron que en la mesa de Slytherin había muchos aplausos desganados e incluso gente que no aplaudió, como Malfoy. El sombrero había sido muy claro con sus palabras, tal vez este año todas las caretas cayeran definitivamente.

Mientras aplaudía Harry echó un vistazo al grupo de alumnos de primero que esperaban ser seleccionados, todos en fila de cara a sus futuros compañeros.

Harry sonrió débilmente, recordaba cuando él había sido seleccionado... realmente estaba muy nervioso, al igual de nerviosos que se encontraban los pequeños aprendices...

La profesora se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino — cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione- Dijo McGonagall-

¡Boot, Millie!- una pequeña niña de largo cabello trenzado color arena, daba a saber que era hermana o pariente de Terry Bott por su similar apariencia.

¡Ravenclaw!- gritó el sombrero a viva voz y la niña se fue contenta a sentarse cerca de Terry que la recibió muy contento.

Al igual que Millie, fueron pasando todos los niños, el resultado final fue:

Gryffindor- 8 alumnos

Slytherin- 8 alumnos

Ravenclaw- 9 alumnos

Hufflepuf- 7alumnos

Una vez que todos estuvieran seleccionados y sentados en sus lugares Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie para saludar a todos antes del banquete.

-A nuestros recién llegados, - empezó el director en una voz que todos podían escuchar; sus brazos se estiraron ampliamente y una sonrisa radiante surgió de sus labios - ¡Bienvenidos! A nuestros viejos alumnos, ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Hay tiempo para hablar, pero este no es el momento, así que ahora ¡Ataquen!

Hubo una risa revitalizada y un estallido de aplausos cuando Dumbledore se acomodó en su sitio y lanzó su larga barba sobre el hombro para mantenerla fuera de su plato. La comida había aparecido como "por arte de magia", así que las cinco largas mesas clamaron radiantes bajo la cantidades exorbitantes de tartas y platos de vegetales, pan, salsas y botellones de jugo de calabaza.

-¡Excelente! - exclamó Ron, con una especie de suspiro de deseo, agarrando la bandeja de chuletas mas cercana y comenzó a pasarlas a su plato, observado melancólicamente por Nick Casi Decapitado.

Mientras tanto ajena a lo que sucedía con los demás, Hermione, con bastante disimulo miraba a Harry con un peculiar asombro:

-Maldito seas Snape- susurraba Harry mientras observaba al profesor de pociones, que a su vez éste estaba concentrado mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry —mmm... veo que ya no puedes con migo...- eran una lucha de miradas, ¿quién ganaría, esos ojos exóticos esmeraldas o los negros tétricos que dejaban ver lo lúgubre de su dueño?

Hermione con extrañeza dirigió su mirada a la mesa de profesores en donde el amargado maestro de pociones sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, y con cara de sufrimiento se levantó de su silla y pasando por desapercibido se retiró del comedor.

-¿Qué había ocurrido allí?- se preguntaba internamente la joven; por su sagaz cabeza pasaban miles de ideas, suposiciones y pensamientos respecto a lo sucedido... realmente tendría que hablar muy seriamente en privado con Harry...

------------

-Bien, ahora que todos hemos bebido y comido, pido unos momentos de su atención para el aviso habitual de principio de año — habló Dumbledore. - Los de primer año deberán saber que el Bosque en los limítrofes de la escuela está prohibido para los estudiantes - y unos cuantos de nuestros estudiantes más viejos también deberían saberlo- esta vez apuntando sus relucientes ojos en Harry, Ron y Hermione.

El Sr. Filch, el celador, me ha pedido, por cuadragésima sexta tercera vez, que les recuerde a todos que no se permite la magia en los pasillos, ni un gran número de otras cosas, todas las cuales puede ser verificadas en la extensa lista sujeta a la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch.

-Hemos tenido cambios en el cuerpo docente este año. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Emmeline Vance, quien tendrá a su cargo la materia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras;  
Hubo una ronda de aplausos corteses, durante la cual Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaron una mirada ligeramente cómplice -¿Que motivos tendría Dumbledore para poner a una auror, miembro de la Orden del Fénix como profesora?-se preguntaban los chicos. Dumbledore continuó — Por ultimo, las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch de las diferentes casas tendrán lugar en el Campo de Quidditch en la segunda semana de curso, para mas detalles pueden ponerse en contacto con Madam Hooch... Y ya se está haciendo tarde y se que mañana querrán estar descasados para el comienzo de clases así que... a dormir todo el mundo!!

Era una habitación muy desordenada y llena de polvo, el papel se despegaba de las paredes, el suelo estaba lleno de manchas, todos los muebles rotos como si lo hubieran destrozado adrede, las ventanas estaban cegadas con maderas, lo único que se salvaba allí era un viejo sillón a rayas color rosa pálido.

Cualquier persona se hubiera negado a entrar a la Casa de los Gritos... cualquier persona que no supiera que en realidad esa casa no estaba habitada por fantasmas y que lo mas tétrico que tenia eran aquellos viejos y destartalados muebles pasados de moda.

-¿Harry estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?- le pregunto Hermione, mientra acomodaban en una pequeña mesa galletas y bebidas para los   
"futuros invitados"·

-sabes bien que si Hermione, tenemos que estar seguros en las personas en quienes confiamos... ¿Ya le pusiste el Veritaserum a todas las bebidas?

-Si ya lo hice, lo único que falta es esperar a Ron y Luna que fueron a buscar a los chicos con las capas de invisibilidad... ¿Escuchas eso Harry?, creo que ya vienen- dijo Hermione al tiempo que se paraban los dos adolescentes delante de la entrada para ver a los recién llegados.

Poco a poco un grupo de personas, asombrados y con solo una pizca de temor, fueron ingresando a la casa en donde se toparon con Harry y Hermione que los estaban esperando, uno a uno se fueron acomodando difícilmente en donde se podía.

-Bienvenidos, nos alegra muchísimo que hayan venido todos- empezó a hablar Hermione cuando el último en entrar a la casa se hubiera sentado en un viejo almohadón que estaba ubicado en el suelo -Siendo las 12:15hs del día 2 de septiembre doy por comenzada la reunión llevada a cabo para organizar los nuevos planes del grupo... antes que nada ¿A alguien le apetece cerveza de mantequilla?- Ofreció cálidamente mientras Harry, Ron y Luna la miraban con una mirada complice...

-Yo, yo quiero!!- gritaron todos efusivamente... era obvio nadie se puede abstener a una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla traída desde Hosmeade... eso era bueno, la primera parte del plan ya estaba resuelta.

Una vez que los chicos hubieran tomado sus bebidas, Harry se puso de pie y muy seriamente empezó a hablar:

- Seré directo, ¿Hay alguien que no quiera formar parte del grupo, que se sienta obligado, que tenga mucho miedo o que simplemente piensa que esto es una broma y que no llegaremos a tal punto como enfrentarnos a Voldemort?

Una, dos, cinco, ocho... cada vez había mas manos levantadas solo quedaron once chicos de los veintisiete que se habían presentado... quince si se tenían en cuenta a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna.

-ok, ahora ya se en quienes se puede confiar- dijo Harry mirando a cada uno —Hermione por favor, quisieras deshacerte de los que sobran aquí?-

-obliviate!- empezó a pronunciar Hermione a cada uno de los que habian levantado la mano: Dennis y Colin Creevy, Parvati y Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Eernie Mcmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinnet fueron cayendo uno a uno al piso mientras que la castaña los iba apuntando con su varita.

-Ahora si estamos todos, por hoy la reunión ha terminado, los espero a todos en este mismo lugar el sábado que viene a la misma hora, no falten- les dijo Harry mirando a cada uno de los integrantes que habían quedado- un último favor los que sean de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ayuden a llevar a los desmayados a su sala común mientras que nosotros llevamos a los de Gryffindor. Eso es todo, muchas gracias y buenas noches...

Y con la mente mas relajada, Harry, seguido de sus compañeros volvieron ayudados por las capas invisibles al castillo.

Ya habían dado el primer paso. Seguramente iban a hacer un buen trabajo ya que Ginny, Fred y George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbotton, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Katty Bell, Angelina Johnson, Zacharias Smith(para sorpresa de la mayoria) y por supuesto Sirius Black eran los adecuados para combatir con la fuerza oscura y así poder poner un alto al asesino mas cruel de esos tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

Solo quedaba un pequeño detalle... volver con el entrenamiento!!!

**_Continuará_**...

HOLA!!! COMO ESTAN LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO?!?!?! ESPERO Q ME PERDONEN POR LA "PEQUE–A" DEMORA JEJE ES Q ESTOY EN EL ULTIMO A–O DE SECUNDARIA Y REALMENTE YA NO ME DAN LOS TIEMPOS :( PERO ESPERO DENTRO DE POCO VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA Q TANTO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR

Un beso a todos!!

HASTA PRONTO

**SHER-BLACK**

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA 

MIEMBRO DE LA LEGI"N DE LAS LUPINAS

KITTY MERODEADORA

FANATICA DE LOS MERODEADORES !!!


End file.
